Avec toi
by Eskarina Rozemblum
Summary: Il se passe des choses étranges, ces derniers temps, à l'académie Black Order...Mais pourquoi les vampires sont-ils revenus roder là-bas ?
1. Partie 1

**Avec Toi**

_Première partie_

L'académie Black Order se trouvait au fin fond d'une immense forêt. Ce n'était pas le genre d'endroit dans lequel on s'aventurait librement, et surtout sans défense. La forêt était réputée pour être dangereuse : peu de personnes en revenaient. Les villages du voisinage étaient de véritables forteresses, totalement inaccessibles sans autorisation, sauf pour les élèves du Black Order, évidemment. A peine apercevait-on l'uniforme rouge et noir, qu'on commençait à ouvrir les lourdes portes de bois.

Les membres du Black Order étaient très bien vus par leurs voisins. Ils avaient parfois une allure étrange, mais ils étaient très bien élevés. L'école avait veillé à ce que ses élèves reçoivent une éducation de premier ordre, malgré le fait que la majorité des pensionnaires soient orphelins. Ceux-ci n'avaient aucun frais à payer pour leurs études, l'administration centrale du gouvernement s'occupait de tout. De plus, les autorités avaient jugé bon de les former au combat : la forêt n'était pas remplie que de papillons, comme l'avait un jour judicieusement fait remarquer le directeur Lee. Les monstres rodaient, même aux abords de l'académie. On avait même parfois remarqué la présence de certains individus peu agréables… zombies, loups garous, et même parfois, paraissait-il, des vampires.

On n'aimait pas trop les vampires, dans le coin. Ceux-ci avaient acquis une réputation morbide après la guerre de territoire qui avait dévasté la région dix ans plus tôt. Vampires et êtres humains s'étaient quasiment entre-tués. Peu après, l'école Black Order avait été créée, dans le but de recueillir les orphelins rescapés de la bataille.

Mais, les plus dangereux et les plus fréquents étaient les akumas. Des monstres pullulant depuis la fin de la guerre, qui ne cessaient de s'attaquer aux premiers humains en vue, et pas seulement aux humains. Les akumas ne faisaient aucune distinction entre les races : ils éliminaient tout. Et les membres du Black Order avaient toute une gamme d'entrainements spécialement pour les neutraliser. Les élèves, même les moins doués, étaient capables d'anéantir les niveaux 2, d'où une certaine popularité.

Néanmoins, depuis quelques temps, on apercevait beaucoup d'étrangers s'aventurer dans la forêt, et surtout en _revenir_…les maires des différentes villes bordant la forêt en avaient informé l'école, qui avait immédiatement pris des dispositions. Les défenses du Black Order avaient considérablement augmenté. Les élèves n'avaient l'autorisation de quitter l'école que sous la surveillance de leurs professeurs, même les week-ends, d'ordinaire réservés comme temps libre.

Et pour cause. Tout portait à croire que les étrangers étaient des vampires. A l'approche d'Halloween, cela devenait suspect…

* * *

Enfin le week-end, se dit Lenalee avec joie. Une petite journée à l'extérieur de l'école ne leur ferait aucun mal ! Elle avançait tranquillement dans le rang des élèves qui suivaient leur professeur, Cloud Nine, alors assignée à leur surveillance. La femme semblait en alerte, fixant avec dureté les ténèbres entre les arbres.

De loin, un homme, allongé dans un arbre, les regarda passer. Il lança un sourire carnassier à Cloud, découvrant des canines plus pointues que nécessaires. Lenalee donna un coup de coude au garçon qui l'accompagnait.

-En voilà un autre, murmura-t-elle.

-Encore ? s'étonna Allen. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien faire ici ?

-Aucune idée. Mon frère ne m'a rien dit. Je pense qu'il…

-Hé !

Une main attrapa le manteau noir d'Allen et tira dessus. Un garçon bien plus petit qu'eux réussi à se frayer un chemin pour se faufiler jusqu'à eux.

-Timothy ! s'exclama Lenalee. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je vais en ville, quelle question !

Le petit garçon lança un regard rempli de larmes à la jeune fille qui détourna aussitôt les yeux.

-Si Cloud te voit, dit-elle, tu vas avoir de sérieux problèmes. Seuls les lycéens et les étudiants ont le droit de sortir tant qu'il y aura des vampires dans le coin ! Tu as bien écouté Komui ?

-J'ai une super excuse !

-Et on peut savoir ce que c'est ? demanda Allen. Parce que la dernière fois, c'était légèrement…foireux, ton excuse.

-Je suis à l'abri de toutes responsabilités ! C'est un des grands qui m'a demandé de venir.

-Qui pourrait bien être assez irresponsable pour…commença Lenalee.

Elle se tut, et lança un regard suspicieux à Timothy.

-Non…ce n'est quand même pas…

-Allen, dit le garçon, puisque Lavi est en retenue avec Bookman, il m'a dit de te donner ça. C'est la liste des livres qu'il voulait acheter cette semaine.

Allen et Lenalee jetèrent des regards suspicieux au papier que leur tendait Timothy. Fébrilement, Allen le déplia…puis l'écrasa dans son poing.

-Il a ajouté qu'il te rembourserait très bientôt.

* * *

Komui Lee analysa rapidement le rapport, puis il lut de nouveau la lettre qui lui était parvenue quelques jours plus tôt.

-C'est assez osé, comme requête.

-Que disent-ils ? demanda le vice-directeur, Reever Wenham .

-Apparemment, leur prince va accéder à la couronne le soir d'Halloween, dans une semaine. Et il devra se lier définitivement à son âme sœur pour l'occasion. Sauf que l'âme sœur en question est humaine, et qu'il s'agit d'un de nos élèves.

Reever n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-Vous n'allez pas accepter, tout de même !

-Bien sûr que non. Le problème c'est que c'est un ultimatum, pas une demande. Ils nous donnent jusqu'à la veille d'Halloween au soir pour leur livrer « le jeune maître », comme ils l'appellent, et si ce n'est pas fait, ils envahiront l'école et l'emmènerons de force.

Komui étouffa un rire ironique.

-Ils ont tout de même eu la gentillesse de préciser qu'en attendant, ils se contenteraient de le surveiller au cas où notre système de défense faillirait. Fort aimable de leur part.

-De quel élève s'agit-il ?

* * *

Cloud lança un regard sévère à Timothy.

-Tu vas avoir des ennuis, mon garçon. Beaucoup d'ennuis.

Elle se tourna vers le reste des élèves et annonça d'une voix grave :

-Vous pouvez y aller. En cas de problème, vous savez où me trouver. Rendez-vous ici à seize heures. S'il y a le moindre retardataire, je lui promets une retenue avec moi qu'il n'est pas prêt d'oublier. _Quant à toi, petit malin_…

Peu désireux de voir le châtiment réservé à Timothy, les élèves se dispersèrent dans la ville. Allen et Lenalee se rendirent directement à la librairie où avait l'habitude d'aller Lavi. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, le libraire leur sauta dessus.

-Ah ! Mes clients préférés ! Allen Walker et Lenalee Lee ! Comment allez-vous ?

En entendant les noms, les autres clients levèrent des yeux brillants vers eux, et plus particulièrement sur Allen.

-Bien, et vous ?

-Ah, mais je me porte parfaitement bien ! J'ai une montagne de clients, ces derniers jours. Il a longtemps qu'on ne vous avait pas vu ! Le petit Lavi n'est pas avec vous.

Lenalee tenta de réfréner un fou rire, laissant la parole à son ami.

-Le petit Lavi est en retenue, annonça-t-il en souriant. Et si vous ne nous avez pas vus ces dernières semaines, c'est parce que nous étions en pleine période d'examens.

-Ah, oui, les examens ! Monsieur Bookman m'en a parlé, figurez-vous ! Il m'a dit que cette année, certaines épreuves étaient beaucoup plus difficiles.

-C'est aussi ce que nous ont dit les élèves des autres classes. Nous devrions avoir les résultats aujourd'hui.

-Et bien vous me donnerez des nouvelles ! Oh, mais je ne fais que discuter, moi ! Vous n'êtes pas venus ici pour bavarder ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Et bien voilà, Lavi nous a donné une liste…

Pendant qu'Allen et le bibliothécaire cherchaient les livres de la liste, Lenalee jeta un coup d'œil aux autres clients, puis elle le rabaissa aussitôt. Ils les regardaient _tous_. Ou plutôt, ils avaient tous les rivés sur Allen, des étincelles dans les yeux. Les gens nouveaux en ville jetaient souvent des regards étonnés en voyant Allen. Il n'était pas une personne très ordinaire : cheveux blancs, et une longue cicatrice sur une moitié de visage, donc le sommet se terminait par une espèce de pentacle. Mais jamais on ne l'avait regardé avec autant d'intensité…

-Lenalee ?

Elle releva brusquement les yeux sur son ami, qui attendait patiemment qu'elle sorte de sa rêverie.

-On y va ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle hocha nerveusement la tête, puis le suivit dans la rue.

-J'ai pris quelques livres en plus, pour moi, continua-t-il, ça commence à m'ennuyer de lire toujours les mêmes.

La porte de la bibliothèque ne claqua pas derrière eux. Au contraire, ils entendirent même des pas résonner tranquillement à leur suite.

-Allen, murmura nerveusement la jeune fille.

-Je sais, répondit-il doucement.

Puis ils s'arrêtèrent au coin d'une ruelle. Allen pointa un magasin du doigt.

-Tu m'as dit que tu avais des problèmes avec ton golem. On pourrait profiter d'être en ville pour le vérifier.

Sa compagne se contenta d'acquiescer et le suivit jusqu'au bâtiment. La boutique de golems était décorée par l'emblème du Black Order. Elle était réservée aux élèves et professeurs de l'école : personne ne les suivrait à l'intérieur. Une fois entrés, ils soupirèrent de soulagement.

-Bonjour ! lança la voix chaleureuse de l'employée.

Allen et Lenalee lui répondirent d'un signe de tête. Ils commençaient à monter l'escalier menant au premier étage lorsque la porte s'ouvrit peu après eux. La voix de l'employée résonna à nouveau dans leur dos. Allen ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, mais Lenalee, elle, ne résista pas à l'envie de vérifier s'il s'agissait toujours des mêmes personnes qui les suivaient.

-Excusez-moi monsieur, dit l'employée, mais cet endroit est réservé aux élèves du Black Order ainsi qu'aux professeurs.

-Ah, je ne savais pas ! Pardonnez-moi, mademoiselle, je n'ai pas lu la pancarte dehors.

-Ce n'est rien, monsieur, je vous en prie.

L'homme, si c'en était un, et Lenalee en doutait, était très élégant. Il était vêtu de noir, avait des cheveux courts, bruns. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de la jeune fille, il lui lança un sourire charmeur et lui fit un clin d'œil. Cela provoqua les gloussements d'autres élèves restées au rez-de-chaussée. Lenalee se sentit rougir, et monta l'escalier à toute vitesse, fonçant droit devant comme une boule de bowling.

A l'étage, Allen avait connecté son golem doré, Timcampy, à l'un des téléphones.

-J'essaie de joindre Cloud, dit-il.

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger, professeur, c'est Allen Walker. Je suis avec Lenalee Lee, et nous avons remarqué que depuis notre arrivée, nous sommes suivis par plusieurs personnes…Oui…C'est ça…Vous êtes sure ? D'accord. On arrive.

Il raccrocha le combiné et débrancha le câble connecté à Timcanpy.

-Elle est occupée au poste de surveillance sur les remparts. Il faut qu'on la rejoigne.

-Quoi ? Ils nous suivent depuis tout à l'heure, et elle nous dit de nous débrouiller pour la trouver ?

-Elle n'avait pas l'air très surprise. Elle m'a dit que nous n'avions rien à craindre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle en sait ?

Allen haussa les épaules. Ça semblait bien mystérieux, tout ça.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur les gradins, Cloud Nine était en pleine discussion- une discussion assez agitée, vu le ton employé-avec quatre individus, dont un de ceux qui étaient à la bibliothèque, et ils attendirent patiemment sur le côté. Soudain, l'un d'eux les aperçut. Il le signala d'un bref mouvement de la tête à ses compagnons, qui se retournèrent automatiquement vers eux. Ils les fixèrent quelques secondes, puis d'un commun accord s'éloignèrent dans la direction opposée, sans même daigner dire un mot à Cloud. Elle les invita à la suivre, et ils montèrent sur une tourelle, où se trouvait Timothy, ligoté comme un saucisson et jeté négligemment dans un coin.

-Allen, Lenalee ! Mes sauveurs ! Emmenez -moi loin de cette sorciaaargh ! S'cours !

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée dans la tourelle, leur professeur regardant d'un air méfiant, non plus les abords de la forêt, mais désormais le bas de la rue. Lorsqu'il fut quatre heures de l'après-midi, ils rentrèrent au Black Order.

* * *

Enfin rentrés à l'école, ils aperçurent Lavi et Miranda qui leur faisaient signe d'une des fenêtres. Ils avaient l'air pressé, et les encourageait de loin à se dépêcher de les retrouver.

Dans le hall d'entrée, il y avait tout un attroupement. Allen et Lenalee réussirent à se faufiler et à retrouver Lavi et Miranda, qui se rongeait les ongles.

-Tiens, tes livres, Lavi. Miranda, tu n'étais pas censée être à l'infirmerie ?

-Si, marmonna-t-elle, mais il y avait tellement de bruit que je suis venue voir…

-Venez ! s'exclama Lavi. Il y a une bande de vampires qui est entrée dans l'école pour parler à Komui, mais ils ont refusé de se rendre dans son bureau, et ils ont menacé de passer à l'acte.

-Quel acte ?

-Aucune idée ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est que les profs essaient de les faire sortir de l'école. Ils ont fait évacuer les élèves, sauf que maintenant la sortie est bloquée. On devrait pouvoir voir ce qui se passe d'un escalier.

Ils grimpèrent les marches et s'arrêtèrent à un endroit d'où ils pouvaient assister à la scène.

-On ne voit rien, dit Allen.

-J'espère que grand-frère n'a rien.

-Pour l'instant ils se font face, c'est tout.

-Taisez-vous, où on ne va rien entendre.

Ils cessèrent de discuter, tentant de saisi quelque chose d'audible. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par plusieurs autres élèves, puis par Timothy et Cloud.

-Nous vous avons déjà donné notre réponse, réussirent-ils à entendre.

C'était la voix de Komui. Une autre, plus grave et plus profonde, assez basse, aussi, répondit :

-Je me suis dit qu'un temps de réflexion vous serait d'une grande aide. Vous nous avez répondu un peu rapidement à mon goût.

-Nous ne changerons pas d'avis. Nous refusons catégoriquement de vous livrer un de nos élèves.

-Il n'a jamais été question de livrer quelqu'un. Ce n'est pas comme si je lui voulais du mal.

-Vous ne l'aurez pas, siffla Komui.

-Bien, continua la voix. Comme convenu, vous avez jusqu'à Halloween. Inutile de vous préciser que j'aurais beau attendre, je n'ai jamais dit que je ne tenterais rien auprès de lui.

-Vous…

-Attention à ce que vous dites. Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à suivre cette conversation avec intérêt.

Komui détourna les yeux. Effectivement, tous les escaliers qui entouraient la salle étaient bondés d'élèves.

-Nous allons nous retirer, maintenant. Au fait, je pense que vous devriez lui en parler. Le principal intéressé a certainement son mot à dire.

-Les méchants disent toujours ça quand ils se fichent de l'avis du typa, marmonna Lavi.

Les vampires tournèrent les talons à la suite de leur chef. Celui, au lieu de sortir directement par le couloir principal, décida de prendre une porte adjacente, située juste en-dessous de l'escalier où se situait la petite bande.

-Il se rapproche, souffla Timothy.

-Bon sang, dit une fille derrière eux, ce qu'il est canon !

Effectivement, l'homme n'était pas désagréable à regarder, loin de là. Il était plutôt pâle, et ses cheveux de jais étaient noués en une délicate queue de cheval. Il leva les yeux vers les élèves qui l'observaient en silence (mis à part les quelques filles qui gloussaient, une mauvaise habitude d'après moi), et tout de suite, il trouva les yeux qu'il cherchait. Allen sentit son corps se raidir lorsqu'il rencontra le regard de l'homme. Ses yeux étaient bleus, d'un bleu froid comme l'acier, mais e n'était pas tout…il y avait quelque chose en plus…mais quoi ? Allen aurait certainement pu se perdre dans ces yeux, s'y noyer au plus profond. Mais heureusement, et Allen en fut rassuré, il réussit assez vite à se dégager de l'emprise du vampire. Son entrainement lui avait permis de ne pas se faire tromper par « le charme » dont ces êtres se servaient pour capturer leurs victimes.

L'inconnu eut un mince sourire face à cette résistance inattendue. Il baissa finalement le regard, et quitta l'école. Du moins, ne put s'empêcher de penser Allen, jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

* * *

Dans la petite chambre qu'il partageait avec Lavi, Allen, regardait la pluie tomber, les yeux dans le vague.

-La Terre à Allen, souffla quelqu'un à son oreille, comment se passe la mission, capitaine Walker ?

-Très bien, General Bookman. Cependant, je dois vous signaler que nous sommes à court de sel, cela est inadmissible !

Allen et Lavi éclatèrent de rire.

-Tu m'as l'air rêveur, mon petit Al, commenta Lavi. C'est le vampire qui t'a fait cet effet-là ?

-Non. C'est juste que…aujourd'hui, en ville…

-Ouais ouais, Lenalee m'a raconté. Vous avez été suivi par des vampires.

-Oui. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Le vampire, tout à l'heure, il…

-Quoi ?

-Et bien, il a utilisé son « charme » sur moi.

Lavi le regarda pendant au moins trente secondes sans cligner des yeux. Puis un sourire taquin se dessina sur son visage.

-Pitié, Lavi, ne commence pas…

-Oooooooooooh ! Oh oh oh !

-On dirait le père Noël, dit Allen.

Ils éclatèrent à nouveau de rire.

-C'est peut-être toi qu'ils sont venus chercher.

Allen se figea. Toute trace de joie disparut de son visage.

-Je n'ai rien à voir avec eux. Je veux dire, je n'ai rien contre les vampires, c'est aussi la faute des humains, ce qui est arrivé il y a dix ans. Mais…à chaque fois, Lenalee était avec moi ! J'ai dû me tromper, c'est Lenalee qu'il regardait !

-A mon humble avis, déclara gravement Lavi, si c'était Lenalee, Komui l'aurait passé à tabac depuis un bon moment. Bah, t'inquiète pas ! Ton bon vieux copain ne va pas te quitter d'une semelle jusqu'à ce que cette histoire soit terminée.

Lavi lui sourit d'un air confiant. Allen, plus que touché par les inquiétudes de son ami, le lui rendit.

Ils se couchèrent dans leurs lits respectifs, et éteignirent la lumière.

-Bonne nuit, Lavi.

-B'nuit, Allen.

* * *

_L'homme semblait souffrir. Il était agité de tremblements, et du sang coulait à flot de sa blessure, formant une mare de sang à ses pieds._

_Allen prit son courage à deux mains et avança. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas laisser cet homme se vider de son sang sans rien faire ! C'était inhumain ! Oui, se disait-il, inhumain…_

_-Monsieur, murmura-t-il._

_L'inconnu releva subitement la tête, et voyant le petit garçon, il s'exclama :_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là, morveux ? Tu es sur le champ de bataille ! Ne me dis pas qu'on engage des pousses de soja comme toi dans votre camp !_

_-Je soigne les blessés. C'est pour aider Mana, murmura Allen._

_-Toi ? _

_-Je vais vous faire un bandage, dit courageusement le petit garçon. Sinon le sang va…_

_-Je suis un vampire, cracha l'autre, tu ne le vois donc pas ?_

_Vexé, Allen répondit :_

_-Je ne suis pas aveugle. Je sais me servir de mes yeux, figurez-vous. Et je sais aussi faire des bandages, alors arrêtez un peu de crier._

_-Tu soignes ton ennemi ? déclara gravement l'inconnu._

_-C'est mal ? demanda Allen, prenant avec résolution le bras du blessé._

_Celui-ci ne répondit rien, se contentant de regarder l'enfant. Allen fit tout son possible pour ne surtout pas le regarder dans les yeux. Il se concentrait autant qu'il le pouvait sur son torse, ouvert. Sans tenir compte du sang qui le salissait, Allen nettoya tout d'abord la coupure, plutôt profonde, avec des herbes que Mana avait lui-même mélangées puis il entreprit de poser des bandages dessus le plus délicatement possible. A aucun moment le vampire ne cilla, ni le réagit à la douleur._

_Lorsqu'Allen eut terminé, il dit :_

_-Normalement, il ne devrait pas y avoir de marque. Il faut juste attendre que ça cicatrise. Je suppose que ça a le même effet sur les humains et les vampires._

_Le garçon commença à s'éloigner, mais quelque chose lui agrippa fermement le poignet. Il se retourna vers le vampire._

_-Où vas-tu ? demanda-t-il._

_-Vous n'êtes pas le seul blessé du coin, vous savez. _

_L'adulte sourit sadiquement._

_-Reste un peu avec moi, petit. _

_-Mais…_

_Allen n'eut même pas le temps de protester, le vampire l'avait pris dans ses bras._

_-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ? souffla-t-il dans son oreille._

_Allen sentit la peur commencer à poindre le bout de son nez dans sa tête._

_-Vous allez tuer une personne qui vous est venue en aide ?_

_-J'aurais guéri de toute façon. Je suis immortel, et ce n'est certainement pas une blessure comme celle-là qui va m'achever. Ce que tu as fait va juste permettre au processus de guérison d'accélérer._

_-Vous auriez pu le dire plus tôt, marmonna Allen._

_-Tu m'aurais abandonné dans mon état ?_

_Allen se sentit vexé. Ce type se moquait de lui ! Il tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte, mais elle était trop forte, il ne pouvait plus se dégager. Le vampire tenait fermement son poignet, au poing d'arrêter la circulation de son sang…_

_-Vous me faites mal._

_A sa grande surprise, l'emprise se desserra._

_-Regardes moi._

_Il colla son front contre celui du garçon, et le fixa intensément._

_-Regardes moi bien, petit._

_Allen obéit. Il n'avait pas tellement le choix, il faut dire. Il plongea ses yeux argent dans les deux saphirs qui le transperçaient…et il s'y noya complètement._

_-Bon garçon, entendit-il dans sa tête. Maintenant donnes-moi ton nom._

_-Allen. Allen Walker._

_-Quel âge as-tu ?_

_-Six ans._

_-Hum…Tu es bien plus jeune que je le pensais. Bien, Allen…_

_Le garçon se sentit frissonner en entendant son nom._

_-Tu as des cheveux blancs, et une cicatrice qui se termine en pentacle sur le visage. Je ne pensais pas te trouver aussi tôt. Alors…voyons, dix ans me semblent convenir. Oui, ce sera parfait. D'ici là…_

_Le vampire se mordit le bras, et lécha le sang qui dégoulinait sur sa peau blanche. Puis, sans que quoi que ce soit le laisse prévenir, il embrassa le garçon, déversant dans sa bouche le liquide. Il l'aplatit ensuite au sol et lui tint fermement le visage pour l'empêcher de recracher._

_-Avale, dit-il._

_Toujours perdu dans un océan bleu, le petit garçon ne put qu'obéir. L'inconnu le redressa ensuite, le colla au mur et ouvrit le haut de sa chemise. Il regarda au moment le petit cou blanc, caressa un instant la peau pâle du bout des doigts, puis le mordit à pleines dents._

_Allen sembla alors se réveiller, il commença à se débattre sous l'effet de la douleur. Il tenta de se rebeller, de s'échapper, mais l'adulte était beaucoup trop fort._

_-Arrêtez, dit-il, ça fait mal ! Arrêtez, arrêtez-ça tout de suite !_

_Les larmes commencèrent à tomber sur sa joue. _

_Le vampire retira ses crocs de la chaire, lécha le sang qui continuait à s'écouler, puis les larmes qui coulaient des yeux désespérés de l'enfant._

_-Je n'épargne jamais mes ennemis. Pas même les enfants, dit-il, mais pour toi, Allen Walker, je vais faire une exception. A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu es mon compagnon de cœur. Je te donne dix ans avant de revenir te chercher. D'ici là, la guerre devrait être terminée. Profites en bien. Parce que dans dix ans, murmura-t-il, tu seras à moi, et rien qu'à moi. Je ne te cèderai à personne, c'est bien compris ?_

_Il attrapa délicatement le menton du garçon, et le fixa à nouveau dans les yeux._

_-Retiens bien mon nom, Allen. Je suis Yu Kanda. Répète-le. Fais ce que je te dis._

_-Yu Kanda, murmura Allen._

_-Bien._

_Un sourire satisfait apparut sur son visage._

_-Maintenant, tu peux oublier jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre._

* * *

Allen se réveilla en sueur. Il le savait. Il en était certain. Il avait déjà vu ce regard. Maintenant, il savait ce qu'il y avait de plus dans ces yeux-là. Ils étaient animés par un désir profond, intense, et par une volonté de possession à toute épreuve. Et Allen réalisa quelque chose.

Yu Kanda était prêt à tout pour l'obtenir.

FIN DE LA PREMIERE PARTIE


	2. Partie 2

**Avec Toi**

_Deuxième Partie_

Allen fut incapable de se rendormir. Le lendemain matin, il avait des cernes grosses comme des melons sous les yeux.

Lors du petit déjeuner, ses amis n'osèrent pas l'aborder. Sauf…

-Ben alors, Allen ? Tu ne manges pas ? demanda Lavi.

-Pas faim.

Lavi en lâcha son bol de céréales qui se fracassa par terre, tandis que Timothy, qui ne ratait jamais une occasion de s'incruster dans le groupe, recracha le jus d'orange initialement dans sa bouche.

-Tu ne te sens pas bien ? On peut aller à l'infirmerie, si tu veux, proposa Lenalee.

-Non, je vais bien. C'est juste que je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

-Tu ne vas pas nous lâcher pour la sortie d'aujourd'hui, quand même ! s'exclama Lavi. C'est les vacances, faut qu'on sorte autant qu'on peut pendant qu'on peut ! En plus on avait dit qu'on irait au cimetière.

-Je vais venir Lavi. Tu vas me rembourser les livres contre un déjeuner, n'est-ce pas ?

Lavi eut soudain l'air songeur.

-Ce qu'on va faire, dit-il, c'est qu'on va payer chacun notre part et que je prendrai un boulot à la bibliothèque pour pouvoir te rembourser rapidement, ok ?

Allen allait riposter lorsque le haut-parleur de l'école retentit.

_-S'il vous plait, j'aimerais l'attention de tous les élèves. Les résultats des derniers examens ont été déposés dans la salle de conférence. Tous les élèves sont invités à récupérer leurs bulletins. Même ceux qui sortent aujourd'hui. Il n'y aura pas de départ pour l'extérieur tant que tous les bulletins n'auront pas été récupérés. De plus, pour des raisons de sécurité, la sortie d'aujourd'hui sera la dernière jusqu'à nouvel ordre._

-Quoi ?

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Pff, c'est à cause des vampires, à tous les coups.

Allen se sentit rapetisser dans son siège.

* * *

Il fallut au moins deux heures pour que tous les bulletins soient distribués. A cause de cela, les élèves, dirigés cette fois par le professeur Tiedoll, ne partirent qu'en fin de matinée. Mais le trajet ne fut pas aussi rapide qu'ils l'espéraient, loin de là. Le vieil homme prenait tout son temps : il s'extasiait devant chaque fleur qui n'était pas sur le chemin la dernière fois qu'il avait assuré son tour de promenade, si bien que le groupe n'arriva en ville qu'en fin de matinée.

-Allez, s'exclama Lavi, on ouvre nos bulletins !

-Attends un peu, dit Lenalee, allons d'abord au cimetière. Tu auras tout le temps de fanfaronner après !

-Bon, alors on passe chez le fleuriste.

Ils se dirigèrent d'un bon pas vers l'un des fleuriste de la ville, qui se trouvait sur le chemin du cimetière.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on prend ? demanda Lenalee.

-Des chrysanthèmes, comme d'habitude, dit Lavi.

-Mais on prend toujours la même chose.

-C'est vrai, dit Allen, un peu de couleur, ça ne ferait pas de mal.

-Regarde ça, des orchidées !

-Non. Ça ne tiendra pas la journée.

-Bon, ben…

-Et des fleurs de lotus ? proposa Allen.

-Oh, oui, très bonne idée, dit Lenalee. C'est tellement rare d'en voir !

Ils prirent donc trois bouquets de fleurs de lotus. C'étaient des petits bouquets, et puis ce n'était pas la saison, mais ils furent très contents. Allen ne savait pas pourquoi il avait choisi ces fleurs. Mais bon. Elles étaient jolies.

Dans le cimetière, ils se dirigèrent directement vers la tombe qui les intéressait, connaissant le chemin par cœur. Finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent devant…

-Ah, les prêtres pourraient enlever les bouquets fanés, tout de même, marmonna Lavi, je vais les mettre à la poubelle.

Il ramassa les vieux bouquets défraichis, et se dirigea vers une poubelle, tout près de l'église.

Allen se pencha vers la pierre tombale.

-Bonjour, Mana.

Lenalee tenta de déposer les fleurs de façon décorative, et enleva les quelques traces de terre qui s'étaient déposées dessus avec le vent.

-Au fait, dit Allen, pourquoi déposes-tu des fleurs aussi, Lenalee ? Lavi a connu mon père, mais pas toi.

-Il était quelqu'un d'important pour toi, dit-elle. Il l'est donc pour moi aussi. Et pour Lavi. Vous êtes mes meilleurs amis, je tiens à être ici avec vous.

-Merci, murmura Allen, reconnaissant.

Avant même qu'elle ait pu répondre, Lavi fit irruption entre eux, les faisant sursauter.

-Lavi ! Ne fais pas ça, je te l'ai déjà…

-Le type d'hier est là, dit-il, coupant Lenalee par la même occasion. _Ne vous retournez pas, idiots_. Il m'a demandé à qui appartenait la tombe.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as répondu ?

-Ben, je lui ai dit que c'était celle de Mana Walker, tiens !

-Et ?

-J'sais pas. Il est resté…indifférent.

-Hum, à ce propos, dit Allen, j'aurais un truc à vous dire ce soir.

- Quoi ? Tu te rappelles qui c'est ?

-Ah bon ? Tu le connais ?

-_Ce soir_, j'ai dit.

-Bon.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on…

-Les bulletins ! s'exclama soudain Lavi. Il y a un banc là-bas, _allez, quoi_, j'veux savoir c'que les profs ont dit sur moi. Il peut bien nous suivre s'il en a envie, on s'en fiche, c'est pas ça qui va nous gâcher notre premier jour de vacances !

-C'est le deuxième.

-Pour toi. Moi, hier j'étais en retenue, alors hein…

-Quelle idée tu as eu d'essayer d'entrer dans la bibliothèque en pleine nuit.

-Je t'avais dit que ça finirait mal.

-Et ben fallait le dire plus tôt et plus fort.

-Je l'ai répété trois fois, Lavi, articula lentement Allen.

Ils s'assirent sur le banc. Ils comptèrent jusqu'à cinq, puis ils ouvrirent leurs bulletins en même temps. Ils les analysèrent discrètement pendant une minute, jusqu'à ce que Lavi se mette à danser sur place en criant de toutes ses forces, histoire que le monde digère bien l'information :

-OUAIS ! J'LES AI ! J'AI LES FELICITATIONS ! ENFINNNNNNNNNNN ! Oh, c'te saleté de Cross m'a défoncé…

-Je les ai aussi, dit Lenalee.

-On les a tous les trois, dit Allen en souriant.

-Oh oh, avec des bulletins pareils, c'est sûr, on n'a plus aucun problème à se faire, on passe en classe supérieure !

-C'est le premier trimestre, Lavi.

-Et alors ? On est des boss ! Oh, j'espère qu'on sera dans la même classe, l'année prochaine…

-Il reste six mois d'école. Je ne pense pas que ce soit la peine de se préoccuper de ça maintenant.

-A ta place, mon petit Lavi, je penserais plutôt aux examens de Noël, fit une voix dans leur dos.

Ils se retournèrent. Le professeur Tiedoll se trouvait à moins de vingt centimètres de Lavi, qui, en essayant de reculer, se prit les pieds dans ceux de Lenalee et dégringola la tête la première sur le sol dur, et froid.

* * *

Allen, Lavi et Lenalee se doutaient vaguement de ce qui avait poussé leur professeur à les inviter à déjeuner.

Ils décidèrent qu'il fallait en profiter, histoire de bien économiser leur argent de poche pour Noël. Ce qui arrangeait particulièrement Lavi.

-Félicitations à vous trois ! Vous vous êtes très bien débrouillés aux examens. Mangez autant que vous le pouvez !

Une heure plus tard, Tiedoll paya l'addition. Une addition bien salée, autant le dire. Il se dit que la prochaine fois, il ferait plus attention à ses paroles.

* * *

Seize heures.

Le moment de rentrer. Les élèves, tous réunis pour la première fois de l'après-midi, discutèrent beaucoup de leurs résultats scolaires. Un certain nombre avait échoué. Allen, Lenalee et Lavi étaient parmi les meilleurs de la classe. Ce que Lavi ne manqua pas de faire remarquer.

Tiedoll sourit en entendant ses élèves se chamailler. Malgré les souffrances de la guerre, ses élèves avaient réussi à devenir des jeunes gens forts et volontaires. Il se sentait fier d'eux. Lui-même avait eu beaucoup de mal à oublier…Il aperçut un bref éclat entre les arbres.

-Couchez-vous ! ordonna-t-il.

Avant que quiconque l'ai vu arriver, un akuma s'était jeté sur les élèves. Plusieurs sortirent leurs armes, prêts à affronter l'ennemi…qui se jeta droit sur Allen. Heureusement, celui-ci avait activé son innocence. Un manteau blanc le recouvrit de la tête aux pieds, et son bras gauche se transforma en une longue main pourvue de cinq gigantesques griffes noires. D'un seul geste, il pourfendit l'akuma en deux. Celui-ci explosa, projetant quelques élèves au sol.

-C'est pour ça que t'as eu les félicitations, Allen ! cria quelqu'un, provoquant le rire de certains élèves.

-Attention ! Il y en a un autre !

Le deuxième akuma n'eut même pas le temps de s'approcher du groupe. A peine fut-il sortit de l'ombre des arbres qu'un sabre se planta dedans, le faisant exploser.

Le groupe observa en silence trois vampires s'approcher. Parmi eux se trouvait leur chef, celui qu'avait rencontré Komui la veille. Yu Kanda. Il n'avait pas l'air très content, se dit Allen.

-Je constate, dit-il d'une voix froide et tranchante comme son sabre, que vos défenses sont encore plus minables que je ne le pensais. Comment puis-je vous laisser mon fiancé alors qu'il risque de mourir à tout moment ?

Allen s'arrêta soudain de respirer. _Fiancé ?_ C'est quoi c'te connerie _? Je ne suis pas fiancé. J'ai jamais dit oui à quelque déclaration que ce soit._

-Vas-t-en, Kanda, dit Tiedoll. Comme tu l'as vu, nous arrivons très bien à nous défendre par nous-même.

-Vieil homme, dit-il, si mon âme-sœur n'avait pas fait le travail lui-même, il ne serait plus de ce monde. Et vous vous enorgueillissez de pouvoir le protéger ?

Tous les élèves se tournèrent vers Allen. Lavi et Lenalee avaient du mal à en croire leurs oreilles.

-Je suppose que c'est de ça que tu voulais nous parler.

Les regards se réorientèrent automatiquement sur Lavi.

-On rentre ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

* * *

Il fallait bien l'admettre, les vampires leur avaient sauvés la mise, même si les élèves et leur professeur auraient très bien pu gérer la situation seuls. Komui ne manqua pas de le faire remarquer à Kanda, qui le traina dans son bureau et ferma à double tour derrière lui. Dix minutes plus tard, le haut-parleur de l'école annonça le séjour de leurs invités vampires jusqu'à nouvel ordre, et pria les élèves de ne pas s'inquiéter, que le directeur avait franchement négocié avec le chef des invités.

Certains le soupçonnèrent d'avoir arrangé la survie de sa sœur et pas celle des autres. Mais pour une fois, tout le monde était gagnant dans l'histoire. Sauf Allen.

-Il me regarde encore ?

-M'est avis qu'il n'est pas prêt d'arrêter, dit Lavi.

-Si tout ce que tu nous as raconté est vrai, je ne pense pas que les « invités » vont rester pour un séjour très court.

-Sauf s'ils décident de te kidnapper.

-Il va certainement vouloir un tête à tête. Ça fait combien de temps que vous ne vous êtes pas vus ? Dix ans ? Il doit mourir d'envie de t'emmener dans sa cham…

-C'était une journée horrible, fit Allen.

-C'était mon premier jour de vacances, fit Lavi.

-On s'est quand même bien promenés, les coupa Lenalee. Plus qu'hier, en tout cas.

-…

-…

-Moi, je me suis beaucoup ennuyée, à l'infirmerie, dit Miranda.

-Et moi alors, tu crois peut-être que je me suis amusé avec Cloud, intervint Timothy. J'ai dû astiquer la vaisselle de l'école _pièce par pièce_. Sous sa surveillance, en plus. J'ai pas arrêté de la journée.

-…

-Il part ! s'exclama Lavi.

Allen se redressa soudain.

-C'est vrai ?

-Ouais ! Et ses copains aussi. C'est tout un défilé, dis donc !

-Ok, dit Allen, on attend dix minutes, on va chercher une bouteille d'eau parce que tu m'as fini la mienne, et on va s'enfermer à clé dans notre chambre !

-On fait comme ça !

Etrangement, tout se passa sans encombre. Lavi réussit même à chiper une bouteille d'eau en plus à la dame de la cantine, occupée par un vampire qui demandait une double portion de poche de sang (l'école avait gentiment vidé toutes les viandes de leur sang pour les invités), et qui manifestement utilisait son « charme » sur elle.

Puis ils se rendirent à leur chambre, à moitié en courant. Plusieurs personnes leurs souhaitèrent bonne nuit, et à chaque fois le « alors comme ça tu étais fiancé » si fit une place dans la conversation. Bientôt, il fut de notoriété publique que c'était un mariage arrangé. Allen y avait mis beaucoup d'efforts, mais personne ne réussit à capter totalement la véritable version des faits. Pas assez romantique, comme disait Lavi.

Une fois dans leur chambre, Lavi alla sous la douche, tandis qu'Allen feuilletait les livres qu'il s'était acheté la veille, puis ce fut au tour d'Allen d'occuper la salle de bain. Lavi grimpa l'échelle qui menait à son lit, se jeta dessus et se regarda dans un miroir. Ses cheveux étaient encore humides, collant sur son visage. Bon sang, ce qu'il était canon…

On toqua à la porte.

Lavi, plongé dans ses pensées philosophiques sur l'origine de la beauté humaine, fit la monumentale erreur d'aller ouvrir. Il se retrouva face à un gigantesque vampire.

-Bonsoir, dit-il, je me présente, je suis Marie. Mon prince souhaiterait s'entretenir avec le jeune maître. Est-il disponible ?

_Le jeune quoi ?_ Il fallut quelques secondes pour assimiler la signification de « jeune maître ».

-Vous voulez parler d'Allen ?

-Bon, pousse toi Marie, laisse-moi y aller.

-Maître Kanda, vous avez tendance à effrayer les gens quand vous êtes impatient.

-Je peux me débrouiller seul. Toi, là, où est mon fiancé ?

-Euh…Allen ? appella-t-il.

-J'arrive, répondit le garçon derrière la porte.

Kanda alla se poster devant la porte et attendit. La porte s'ouvrit.

-Qu'est-ce qui… ?

Il se retrouva à moins de dix centimètres de Kanda. Vif comme l'éclair, il claqua la porte au visage du vampire et tira le verrou.

-Il a l'air fou de joie, dit l'un des vampires qui accompagnait Kanda.

-Allez donc embêter quelqu'un d'autre. C'est mon affaire. Pousse de soja, ouvre la porte !

Lavi faillit pouffer de rire. Seul le regard de Kanda l'en empêcha. Pousse de soja… ?

-Je pourrais détruire cette porte en quelques secondes. Ne m'oblige pas à endommager le matériel de ta chère école.

-Je ne suis pas une pousse de soja ! J'ai seize ans ! Bakanda !

-Woa, dit un vampire qui était resté, maître Kanda est un pédophile !

-La ferme, et dégagez tous ! Comparé à moi, gamin, tu es une pousse de soja. Sors de là, maintenant.

-Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! Si tu m'approches, je vais t'en mettre une bonne que t'es pas prêt d'oublier !

-Hoooooooo ! fit quelqu'un dans le couloir.

Kanda dégaina son sabre. Lavi s'aplatit contre le mur. _Non…Il ne va pas…_

D'un coup bien placé, le vampire déglingua la serrure et entra dans la salle de bain.

- Lâche-moi ! Bat les pattes ! Fou moi la paix, espèce de sadique !

-Du calme, je veux juste dormir avec toi.

-QUOI ? LACHE MOI !

-Vas-tu arrêter de te comporter comme un enfant ? Et cesse d'utiliser cette innocence, elle me gêne.

-LAVI ! A L'AIDE !

-J'vois pas trop ce que je pourrais faire, dit celui-ci.

Kanda ressortit finalement de la salle de bain, portant un Allen vêtu d'un un manteau blanc d'innocence, qui se débattait férocement, sans que cela semble gêner le vampire le moins du monde. Puis, comme si de rien n'était, il emmena son fiancé jusqu'à sa chambre, laissant Lavi en plan.

Ne sachant trop que faire, celui-ci décida de passer dans le couloir des filles souhaiter une bonne nuit à Lenalee et Miranda. Elles étaient toutes les deux friandes d'histoires d'amour, après tout.

* * *

Kanda plaqua fermement Allen sur son lit et cloua ses deux poignets au-dessus de sa tête. Il posa son front sur le sien, prêt à utiliser son charme…quand Allen ferma les yeux.

-Regarde-moi.

-Non. Tu vas utiliser ton charme sur moi !

-N'use pas ma patience, garçon. Ne me pousse pas à consommer mon mariage avant la nuit de noce.

Allen ouvrit brusquement les yeux, une volonté de fer dans les yeux.

-Il n'y aura pas de mariage.

-Ah oui ? Tu es mon fiancé, tu sais.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je l'acceptais ! Tu ne peux pas m'y obliger !

-Je n'ai aucunement besoin de ton consentement.

-Je ne suis pas un objet ! Tu ne peux pas diriger ma vie comme bon te semble et m'utiliser comme un vulgaire outil !

-Je n'ai jamais insinué cela. J'ai seulement dit, et tu dois t'en souvenir à présent, que tu m'appartenais.

-Je n'appartiens à personne !

-Quel garçon têtu. Réfléchis donc un peu.

Il colla sa bouche sur son oreille, et murmura lentement :

-A ton avis, qu'arrivera-t-il à cette école, si tu refuses ?

Allen se figea alors, n'osant plus se débattre.

-Je crois que j'ai trouvé la corde sensible. Alors maintenant écoute moi bien, si tu acceptes, je laisserai tes chers amis tranquilles, sur un territoire qui est censé m'appartenir. Si tu refuses, je les tuerai jusqu'au dernier, sous tes yeux, et même tes supplications ne me feront pas arrêter. Dans tous les cas, tu seras à moi. A toi de voir si tu préfères la manière douce, ou la manière forte.

Les larmes glissèrent doucement sur la joue d'Allen.

-Dis-toi bien que tu m'épouseras le soir d'Halloween, quoi qu'il arrive.

-Ne leur fais pas de mal, murmura le jeune homme.

-Ca, répliqua le vampire, ça dépend entièrement de toi.

Kanda déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles d'Allen.

-Laisse-moi partir, dit-il.

Kanda se poussa légèrement sur le côté.

Allen n'attendit pas plus longtemps. Il courut jusqu'à sa chambre, s'y enferma, et pleura, pleura toute la nuit, malgré tout ce que Lavi put lui dire.

* * *

Lorsqu'Allen se réveilla le lendemain, ce fut pour découvrir le visage joyeux de Lavi.

-Debout là-dedans ! C'est l'heure du petit déjeuner !

Allen plongea la tête sous son oreiller.

-Pas faim.

-Menteur, dit Lavi. C'est plutôt que tu n'as pas envie de le voir lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Allen se recroquevilla sous sa couverture.

-Je n'aime pas ce type.

-Moi non plus, reconnut Lavi. Tu ne t'es pas dit qu'il pouvait être réellement amoureux ? Peut-être qu'il ne sait pas comment exprimer son amour pour toi, tout simplement.

-C'est une ordure de pervers qui se prend pour la maître de l'univers.

-Bon, ok, j'ai compris. Pas la peine de discuter de ça. Si tu ne vas pas déjeuner, le déjeuner viendra à toi !

Allen releva un peu son oreiller, de façon à pouvoir apercevoir son ami.

-Ne me dis pas que tu vas ramener des trucs à manger ?

Lavi se frappa le front de sa main.

-Allen, mon petit Allen ! Combien de fois vais-je devoir te le répéter ? Nous sommes en VACANCES, et pendant les vacances, on peut commander le petit déjeuner dans nos chambres et faire tout un tas d'activités. J'ai appelé les cuisines, ils vont monter des plateaux repas. J'ai utilisé Timcanpy.

Allen réussit à sourire à son ami.

-Merci, Lavi. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?

-Tu vivrais une vie profondément ennuyeuse, et tu passerais ton temps à te morfondre sur toi-même.

-Ne te moque pas.

-Jamais je n'oserais faire une chose pareille !

Allen lança son oreiller sur Lavi, qui l'attrapa au vol.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, comme activité ? Je ne suis pas allé voir le programme, mais c'est sûrement le même que l'année dernière. La randonnée en moins.

-Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour le piano, depuis la rentrée. J'aimerais bien en faire.

-Je ne pense pas qu'on ait besoin de s'inscrire aux activités musicales. On sera plus tranquilles si on réserve une salle rien que pour nous.

-Pas faux. Entrainement ?

-Ça dépend qui s'en occupe. Tant que ce n'est pas Cross…On a souffert la torture, la dernière fois qu'il l'a fait.

-Il avait été forcé par Komui. Je ne pense pas qu'il recommencera.

-Le yoga ?

-Non. Tu n'y arriveras jamais. Tu sais bien que tu ne tiens pas en place, Lavi. Et n'oublie pas les devoirs non plus. On a un exposé et une dissertation, je te rappelle.

-Les vacances commencent, Allen.

-Je te connais. Tu vas les repousser jusqu'au dernier moment.

-Pas vrai ! Je suis un élève modèle, j'ai eu les félicitations, je te rappelle !

Allen soupira. Décidément…

On frappa à la porte.

-J'y vais, dit Lavi.

Allen se rallongea dans son lit. Il observa la chambre, sceptique. Il lui semblait avoir oublié quelque chose…

-Il faudra aussi réparer la porte de la salle de bain.

* * *

Kanda saisit son sabre. Les rideaux de sa chambre étaient entrouverts. Un mince filet de lumière éclairait la pièce, se reflétant sur la fine lame d'acier.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez encore ?

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et se referma. Tiedoll entra sans même attendre une autorisation.

-Tu es mal parti, Yu.

-Ne m'appelez pas par mon prénom, vieil homme.

-Ne t'ai-je pas déjà dit que les humains étaient fragiles ? Tu es trop dur, comme toujours.

-Mêlez-vous de vos affaires.

-Allen est mon élève. Cette affaire me concerne.

-Il est allé se plaindre, c'est ça ?

-Non. Allen ne se plaint presque jamais de rien. C'est un enfant très bien élevé, et qui fait tout son possible pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

-Et alors ?

-Alors il a des amis, Yu. De très bons amis. Ce matin son camarade de chambre s'est levé à l'aube pour venir me parler. Il semblerait qu'hier tu l'aies emmené de force ici. Quand il est retourné dans sa chambre, il était en larme, et ç'a duré toute la nuit.

Kanda ne répondit rien à cela. Qu'aurait-il bien pu dire ? Il savait pertinemment qu'il était allé trop loin. Mais c'était dans sa nature ! Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le menacer pour le faire obéir !

-Qu'as-tu dit à cet enfant pour qu'il se sente aussi mal ? Réponds-moi, Yu.

-Des choses blessantes, maugréa le vampire.

Tiedoll soupira.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Yu, que ressens-tu pour Allen ?

-Mêlez-vous…

-C'est important, Yu. Si tu n'éprouves pas un amour bien réel pour lui, tu n'as aucune chance. L'école ne te laissera pas poser la main sur lui. Si tu l'aimes vraiment, alors ne te comporte surtout pas comme un maître avec son serviteur avec lui. Si tu veux l'épouser, tu ne dois pas le considérer comme un outil dont tu peux abuser librement…

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement. Un vampire pénétra à l'intérieur et toisa le professeur d'un regard mauvais.

-Un problème, mon prince ?

-Aucun, Daysia. Le vieillard allait partir. N'est-ce pas ?

Tiedoll lança un regard d'avertissement à Kanda.

-Les humains ont des sentiments, Yu. Prends garde à ne pas les bafouer. Cela signerait un échec certain.

* * *

Lavi et Lenalee passèrent la journée à trainer Allen dans tous les sens, lui demandant sans cesse un effort de concentration tel qu'il n'eut bientôt plus le temps de penser à Kanda. Il réussit finalement à se détendre et à s'amuser. Timothy, Miranda et quelques autres avaient fourni beaucoup d'efforts tout au long de la journée pour le faire rire et lui faire oublier ses problèmes.

Allen avait bien compris le but de leur petit jeu, mais il n'en dit rien et se laissa entrainer par la vague. Il était touché que ses amis s'inquiètent autant pour lui.

Alors qu'ils se rendaient à la bibliothèque, ils croisèrent le professeur Tiedoll.

-Allen ! s'exclama-t-il. Komui et moi avons décidé que, personne ne s'étant inscrit aux activités musicales, toi qui joue si bien, tu pourrais recevoir la clé de la troisième salle de musique, celle où il y a un piano. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Allen fut bien sûr fou de joie de se voir confier la clé d'une salle de cours, mais il réalisa bien vite que la pièce se trouvait quasiment à côté des appartements des invités. Tiedoll lui conseilla de s'y rendre le soir : les vampires préféraient sortir la nuit, et pas le jour, tout le monde le savait.

Allen décida de faire confiance à son professeur. Le soir même, après le repas, il se rendit dans la salle de musique.

Ce fut avec un immense plaisir qu'il posa ses mains sur les touches. Puis, rayonnant de bonheur, il commença à jouer.

* * *

Les mots de Tiedoll avaient angoissé Kanda toute la journée. Le vampire n'en montra rien, bien entendu, mais intérieurement, il était bouleversé. Il n'avait cessé d'y penser. Tiedoll avait raison : il avait trop tendance à obtenir ce qu'il voulait par la force.

Les vampires ne dorment pas : il ne put donc pas trouver le repos dans le sommeil.

Au bout d'un certain temps, il lui sembla entendre un bruit…une mélodie…Elle était triste et douce. Il sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où provenaient les échos d'un piano. Il posa la main sur la poignée, mais la porte était verrouillée. Le plus discrètement possible, il fit tourner le verrou et pénétra silencieusement dans la pièce.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir son fiancé, seul dans l'obscurité, assis en face d'un piano et jouant une mélodie aussi déchirante que belle ! Il s'appuya contre le mur et l'observa avec fascination. Le jeune homme avait fermé les yeux, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Un faisceau de lumière éclairait son visage, illuminant ses cheveux blancs. Ses lèvres remuaient lentement, soufflant plus que récitant les paroles d'une chanson.

Tout simplement magnifique.

Devant lui s'étalait une pile de feuilles recouvertes de notes de musique. A côté de l'amas de papier, une unique partition, encore inachevée, reposait en-dessous d'un crayon. Alors comme ça, il composait lui-même ses mélodies…

Allen était dans son monde, serein. La musique lui parcourait chaque membre, chaque pensée, il n'y avait plus que lui et le piano. Plus d'école, plus d'humains, de vampires, seuls comptaient le piano et le plaisir qui le submergeait lorsqu'il appuyait doucement sur les touches…

Le rythme ralentit peu à peu, pour finalement s'éteindre avec lenteur, et disparaître dans le vide. Allen soupira d'aise. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, pour découvrir Kanda en face de lui, le contemplant avec une admiration non feinte. Le jeune homme se sentit rougir devant l'insistance qu'il manifestait, puis il baissa les yeux et ramassa ses partitions.

-J'avais fermé à clé.

-Je voulais savoir qui jouait.

Allen se leva et se dirigea rapidement vers la porte.

-Tu m'apprendrais ?

Le musicien s'arrêta net.

-Tu veux apprendre le piano ?

Kanda hocha la tête. _Je veux apprendre à te connaître. Je veux tout savoir de toi_. Il s'avança et jeta à un coup d'œil aux partitions.

-Tu les as toutes écrites.

Le jeune homme ne le regarda même pas.

-Et alors ? demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Je suis encore libre de faire les choses que j'aime, non ?

-J'aimerais qu'on parle, tous les deux.

-Pas moi.

Allen s'apprêtait à sortir…mais la porte était verrouillée. Il jura mentalement, puis plongea la main dans la poche de son uniforme…qui était on ne peut plus vide.

-Rends-moi cette clé, dit-il.

-Je veux seulement parler. Je ne te ferai rien, je ne te toucherai même pas.

Allen soupira, et avec une mauvaise volonté évidente, il alla s'asseoir à côté de Kanda sur un petit canapé, seul meuble dans la pièce autre que le piano. Il prit tout de même garde à laisser une certaine marge entre lui et le vampire, malgré l'étroitesse du fauteuil. Il se prit soudain d'une passion intense pour le mur d'en face, refusant de regarder son « futur époux ».

Celui-ci ne broncha pas, trop heureux d'obtenir une conversation sans menace.

-Je m'excuse pour hier. J'ai été brutal et je t'ai menacé. Je n'aurais pas dû.

Pour le coup, un « oh » se forma sur les lèvres d'Allen. Il se demanda si le vampire avait vraiment réfléchi, ou si quelqu'un était allé lui dire. Lavi n'aurait pas osé s'adresser à lui directement, Lenalee non plus…Il avait réfléchi tout seul… ?

-J'ai l'habitude, dit-il en fixant lui-même le mur d'en face, d'obtenir ce que je veux par la force. Je n'ai jamais essayé de …séduire. Je ne sais pas comment les humains réagissent quand on les courtise. C'est la première fois que je ressens autre chose que de l'indifférence pour quelqu'un. Tu es…tellement précieux à mes yeux que je serais prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour avoir ton cœur. Je serais prêt à tout pour te rendre heureux. Le monde pourrait bien disparaître, tant que je serais avec toi, cela n'aurait aucune importance pour moi.

Kanda se retourna vers Allen, et fut étonné, positivement étonné, de constater que le jeune homme le regardait, avec surprise, et avec…attention. Ses yeux pétillaient…Visiblement, il était plus sensible à ses paroles qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

-Depuis que je t'ai rencontré…Ce soir où tu m'as soigné par générosité…Tu es devenu le centre de mon monde. Il n'y a que toi qui compte pour moi. Toi et toi seul. Je t'aime, Allen. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, et pour l'éternité. Je suis né pour te rencontrer, et depuis le jour de ma naissance, je n'ai cessé d'attendre, de t'attendre…J'ai passé des centaines d'années à me demander quand je te trouverais enfin…Et maintenant que c'est arrivé, je ne te laisserai pas partir. Je ne peux pas, ça m'est tout à fait impossible. Allen Walker, je t'aime.

Il se tut et attendit. Le garçon déglutit et murmura avec hésitation.

-C'est…une…c'est une… ?

-C'est une déclaration d'amour, confirma Kanda.

* * *

Quand Allen retourna dans sa chambre, il était complètement rouge, avait des étoiles dans les yeux, bégayait et, ne put s'empêcher de noter Lavi, avait un sourire béat aux lèvres. De quoi avoir des pensées suspectes. Après que son camarade lui eut raconté la scène dans la salle de musique, Lavi ne posa qu'une question :

-Il t'a rendu la clé de la pièce ?

-Euh…non.

Pour Lavi, ça voulait tout dire. Il souhaita bonne nuit à son ami, éteignit la lumière et monta sur son lit, puis, une fois camouflé sous sa couette, il rigola et tapa du poing comme jamais, lançant des « oooooooooooh » qui s'interrompirent brusquement lorsqu'un oreiller lui atterrit violemment sur la tête.

FIN DE LA SECONDE PARTIE


	3. Partie 3

**Avec Toi**

_Troisième partie_

Le lendemain, lorsqu'Allen se réveilla, il était seul dans sa chambre. Etrange, se dit-il. Lavi se levait rarement à l'heure, et plus rarement encore avant lui. Il était certainement allé aux toilettes. Du moins, c'était l'excuse la plus valable.

Un livre ouvert traînait sur la table de nuit d'Allen, mais il ne se rappelait pas l'y avoir déposé. Il y jeta un bref coup d'œil. Une phrase avait été entourée : « le désir est l'appétit avec conscience de lui-même ».

Allen referma sèchement l'ouvrage et le lança violemment sur le lit de Lavi.

Dans l'escalier menant à la salle de petit déjeuner, il croisa Lenalee, qui ne portait plus son uniforme scolaire. Devant l'air étonné d'Allen , elle lui rappela :

-Je te l'avais dit ! Mon frère m'emmène chez un parent pour trois jours. Tu as déjà oublié !

-Ah oui, on est déjà Mardi…

-J'espère que tout se passera bien avec Kanda, dit-elle. Lavi sera avec toi, donc tu ne devrais pas t'ennuyer. Il faudrait seulement qu'il arrête de…_Oh mon dieu qu'est-ce qu'il fiche encore ?_

Allen suivit son regard et aperçut Lavi…en train de manger un croissant tout en faisant la conversation à Yu Kanda et au professeur Tiedoll. Les deux humains avaient l'air de lui faire la leçon. Au moment où Lavi tourna la tête dans leur direction, Allen et Lenalee se plaquèrent instinctivement au mur (preuve d'un entrainement de longue halêne pour ne pas avoir à subir les conséquences des bêtises de leur ami).

-_Je vais le tuer_, murmura Allen.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait, répéta Lenalee. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

-Il faut que je t'explique un truc. Hier je suis allé faire un peu de piano et…

* * *

Lavi s'amusait comme un petit fou. Jamais il n'avait trouvé aussi drôle de taquiner quelqu'un, sauf peut-être Allen. Alors imaginez un peu sa fierté lorsqu'il vit Lenalee foncer droit sur lui comme un boulet de canon.

-Salut, Lenalee ! On parlait de…

-Je vous l'emprunte, coupa froidement Lenalee.

D'une main vigoureuse, elle lui saisit l'oreille avec les ongles et le traina dans un couloir adjacent au réfectoire.

-Aie aie ! Nonnnnnnnn ! Pas l'oreilleuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !

Lenalee finit tout de même par le lâcher : elle le balança contre un mur, l'assommant à moitié.

-Suis…vivant… ?

-Toi ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher !

-De quoi ? J'ai rien fait de mal ! Demande au prof que tu veux ! Ces deux derniers jours, j'ai rien fait de répréhensible.

-Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'aller parler avec ce type ?

-Mais quoi ? Je lui ai juste donné deux ou trois conseils. C'est pour la bonne cause ! Tu sais bien qu'Allen est très difficile à aborder, il est tellement timide !

-Quel genre de conseils ? murmura une voix à son oreille.

Lavi sentit vaguement son âme déserter son corps. Il s'obligea à tourner la tête, lentement, pour obtenir de façon miraculeuse un gros plan sur le visage radieux d'Allen Walker…visage qui contrastait de manière effrayante avec l'aura sombre qui émanait de ses yeux.

Il se sentit défaillir.

* * *

Peu après le départ de Lenalee, Allen traîna Lavi à la bibliothèque. Ils firent tranquillement leurs devoirs, puis commencèrent à réfléchir à leur exposé d'histoire. Celui-ci portait sur la guerre de cristal, épisode sanglant datant de deux siècles. Aucun d'eux ne savait vraiment par où commencer. Les causes de la guerre représentaient un tel foutoir que peu d'ouvrages traitaient la question clairement, ou ne serait-ce qu'objectivement. Chaque écrivain avait émis ses propres hypothèses, parfois farfelues.

-Je vais voir le vieux panda, dit Lavi. Il doit savoir quelques trucs.

Il disparut derrière les rayons, laissant un Allen complètement paumé un milieu d'une douzaine de bouquins ouverts. Le garçon soupira, puis il vit sa vie défiler sous ses yeux lorsqu'une voix séduisante sussura à son oreille :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, pousse de soja ?

Allen sursauta violemment et s'écarta de Kanda d'un bon mètre. Il mit quelques minutes à retrouver une respiration normale, et il trouva le souffle de dire :

-_Ne-fais-plus-jamais-ça !_

-Il en faut si peu pour te faire peur ? s'étonna le vampire.

-Ce n'est pas la question !

-Exact. Alors, que fais-tu ?

-Un exposé sur la guerre de cristal, et pour l'instant je rame. Alors s'il te plait, laisses moi travaill…

-Je pourrais t'aider. J'y ai assisté du début à la fin.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, répondit fièrement le vampire.

-Mais quel âge as-tu ?

-Je suis un vampire. Je n'ai pas d'âge.

-Mais t'es vraiment un pédophile !

-Cesse donc d'utiliser ce terme pour me désigner. Je suis ton fiancé.

-Oh, alors ça, tu vois, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup…

Quelques étagères plus loin, Lavi sourit. Il avait bien fait de donner rendez-vous à Yu dans la bibliothèque…

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur la forêt. Les étudiants formaient, les vampires jouaient aux cartes, Lavi ne ronflait pas et quelque chose de doux caressait le visage d'Allen. Bref, tout allait pour le mi…

Allen se réveilla brutalement. Quelqu'un jouait avec ses cheveux, et caressait sa peau du bout des doigts.

-J'avais pris soin de verrouiller la porte, grommela-t-il.

-Viens avec moi, dit Kanda.

-Il fait nuit, soupira Allen. Je dois dormir…

-S'il te plait, Allen.

Le jeune homme sentit la main de Kanda glisser jusqu'à son menton et le relever. Il ouvrit légèrement les yeux, pour finalement rencontrer deux saphirs brillants, deux perles d'océan qui l'encourageaient à s'y enfoncer pour ne plus jamais revenir à la surface…

Allen ne remarque même pas qu'il était sorti de son lit et qu'il tenait la main vu vampire. Celui-ci le guida dans les couloirs, puis ils sortirent de l'école, s'enfonçant dans la forêt. L'humain n'avait que vaguement conscience du changement de décor qui s'opérait autour de lui. Il ne voyait qu ces yeux, magnifiques, qui l'attiraient inexorablement vers un point de non retour…

Tout à coup, Allen se sentit tomber. Il se réveilla complètement et s'effondra dans les bras de Kanda, haletant.

-Tu as utilisé ton « charme », s'exclama Allen d'un ton accusateur.

Kanda ne tenta même pas de se défendre. Il aida son cadet à s'asseoir dans l'herbe et s'accroupit à côté de lui.

-Ne fais plus ça, dit Allen, j'ai bien cru que j'allais me noyer !

-Te noyer ? répéta Kanda. Excuse-moi, je ne sais pas quel effet ça fait d'être envouté. Tu pourrais m'expliquer… ?

Un sourire moqueur naquit sur son visage, alors qu'Allen s'enfonçait de nouveau dans les…Il secoua subitement la tête pour se réveiller.

-Arrête ça !

-Ca ne devrait pas te déranger tant que ça, remarqua-t-il. Tu es mon âme sœur, tu devrais plutôt apprécier…

-_Je ne suis pas ton âme sœur !_

-Oh si.

-Tu n'en sais rien !

-Détrompe-toi. Lorsqu'un vampire naît, la première chose qu'il voit, c'est son âme sœur tel qu'elle sera lors de leur nuit de noce. Cela nous permet de savoir à quel âge nous devons arrêter notre croissance.

Allen lui lança un regard noir.

-Ce n'est pas ça qui va me faire changer d'avis.

-Ton ami m'a expliqué, dit-il doucement, bien que cela ne soit pas nécessaire puisque je l'avais déjà noté, que tu étais particulièrement têtu. Demandes-moi quelque chose.

-Quoi ?

-Demandes-moi quelque chose. Ce que tu veux. Quoi que ce soit, je réaliserai ton souhait. J'ai le pouvoir de t'offrir tout ce que tu veux. Vas-y.

-Imaginons que je te demande la lune ? lança ironiquement Allen.

Kanda le regarda un instant, puis il se leva et sauta dans un rivière qu'Allen n'avait même pas remarqué jusque là.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! s'écria Allen. Tu vas tomber gravement malade si tu…

-Ne me rabaisse pas. Je ne suis pas aussi faible que les humains.

Il marcha jusqu'au reflet que la lune formait dans l'eau. Puis il posa la main dessus. Pendant un instant, il ne sa passa rien. Puis tout d'un coup, les contours du reflet se mirent à luire faiblement. Kanda releva la main…et quelque chose de sphérique sortit peu à peu de la surface plane liquide, soudain vide à l'endroit où il y aurait dû y avoir…Non... Kanda sortit de la rivière et présenta l'orbe luminescente à Allen , qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

-Pas possible, murmura-t-il. Comment tu fais ça ?

-Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre, même si je t'expliquais un millier de fois. Nous seuls pouvons faire ce genre de choses.

-Mais…ce n'était qu'un exemple !

Le vampire se releva et lança la lune miniature dans la rivière, celle-ci reprit sa place initiale. Il attrapa alors la main d'Allen et l'embrassa.

-Tout ce que tu veux. Je peux te donner tout ce que tu veux.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ce genre de chose…

-Je peux te donner plus d'amour que quiconque sur cette terre. Je peux te soutenir, être là pour toi à chaque instant, te faire sourire, te prendre dans mes bras…Tu ne trouveras pas plus aimant que moi.

Allen le regarda un instant, puis le temps d'assimiler ce que ses paroles impliquaient, il se mit à rougir, encore (ça devenait trop fréquent à son goût). Bon sang, heureusement qu'ils étaient dans l'obscurité.

Lentement, Kanda se pencha vers Allen, et il l'embrassa tendrement. Il n'y eu aucune résistance.

Ce fut leur premier véritable baiser.

* * *

Le lendemain, Allen et Lavi se trouvaient de nouveau dans la bibliothèque. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons : Allen avait réussi à terminer une grande partie de ses devoirs et avait décidé de s'accorder une petite pause. Quant à Lavi, il avait rapporté sa pile de livres achetés en ville. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le lieu de travail, une bande de vampires, assis à une table, posèrent les yeux sur eux. Il les observaient, le sourire aux lèvres.

Allen leva haut la tête et ne leur jeta pas même un coup d'œil, passant devant eux tel l'incarnation de la Fierté. Lavi le suivit, les yeux soudain soudain luisants de malice.

-Les informations ont l'air de se propager plus rapidemment dans l'autre camp, remarqua-t-il. Aurais-tu oublié de me dire quelque chose, mon petit Allen ?

-Rien qu'il ne te soit vital de savoir, mon petit Lavi.

-Je prends ça comme un oui. Raconte-moi, s'te plaiiiiiiiiiiit ! J'veux savoir ! T'as pas le droit de me larguer en plein milieu de la romance ! Qui va faire le compte rendu aux autres élèves ?

-Pas toi, affirma Allen. Je vais chercher un bouquin, installe-toi et _ne te fais pas remarquer_.

Il avait pris soin de bien appuyer sur ses derniers mots. On ne savait jamais avec Lavi.

Avant que le rouquin n'ai pu répliquer, il fonça sur le bureau de Bookman, le vieux bibliothécaire de l'école, et grand-père de son ami rouquin. Il était assez petit de taille, et toujours enroulé dans un long et épais manteau noir aux symboles du Black Order. Tranquillement assis à son bureau, il triait de vieux journaux jaunis par le temps et abîmés sur les coins.

-Bonjour, monsieur, dit Allen pour faire remarquer sa présence.

-Bonjour, Walker, répondit-il en se levant. Puis-je t'aider en quelque chose ?

-Je cherche un livre explicatif sur…Hum…comment dire...

Bookman le regarda un instant, puis il se baissa et fouilla son bureau.

-Je me doutais que tu viendrais me voir un de ces jours.

-Ah bon ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

-Mon garçon, reprit-il, ce qu'un vampire veut, il l'a. Toujours. Et c'est encore plus vrai lorsqu'il s'agit de son âme-sœur. Ils sont prêts à tout, même à hypnotiser avec leur « charme ». On ne peut pas leur échapper, alors le mieux, c'est de réfléchir aux bons côtés : si vous êtes âmes-sœurs, alors vous êtes forcément faits l'un pour l'autre. Voilà, j'ai trouvé. C'est un ouvrage sur l'histoire des vampires depuis leur première reine jusqu'à la veille de la guerre de cristal. On y parle de leur culture, politique, bref, tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir.

-Euh, merci. Euh…

-Gardes-le tant que tu en auras besoin. Je doute qu'un autre élève dans cette école ait subitement envie de s'instruire sur un sujet compliqué non inscrit dans son agenda.

-D'accord.

-Et envoie-moi Lavi. J'ai décidé de l'emmener quelques jours à la capitale, j'aimerais le présenter à un vieil ami qui travaille aux Archives Nationales. Je profite de l'occasion, ça te laissera le champ libre.

Allen se sentit rougir furieusement.

-Oui monsieur, répondit-il d'une petite voix.

Il retourna auprès de son ami, et l'informa des consignes de son grand-père. Celui-ci souffla et se dirigea d'un air décidé vers son aïeul. Ils avaient des choses à se dire, tous les deux. Une affaire de famille, comme il disait.

Allen reporta son attention sur le livre entre ses mains. C'était un gros et vieux pavé, vieux, d'après l'odeur et la couleur brune des pages. Juste histoire de vérifier, il regarda le nombre de pages. Ouf. 2528 pages. Ecrit très très petit, et couvrant toutes les pages. Woah. Ben ça. Remarque, ça couvrait un millénaire entier.

Le garçon se mit à regretter les livres d'histoire de cent pages qui couvrait à peine un siècle, voire deux.

Résigné, il commença sa lecture. Il était tellement concentré sur sa tâche qu'il n'entendit même pas le cri qui troublait la salle :

-Mais je vais râter le plus palpitant à cause d'une saleté de créneau à mi-temps ! Ça devenait enfin intéressant !

-Tu feras ce qu'on te dit un point c'est tout, fainéant !

A quelques mètres de là, Kanda observait la scène, un sourire aux lèvres. Il était touché de l'intérêt que prenait Allen à découvrir son monde. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une déclaration et un simple baiser provoqueraient cet effet-là. Qu'est-ce que ça serait après la nuit de noces.

Puis Kanda se plongea dans le livre de cent-cinquante pages sur la civilisation humaine que Tiedoll avait tenté de déposer incognito devant sa porte.

* * *

Il était encore loin, loin, très loin du chapitre du mariage. Et même de celui de la cour.

Il en était à peine à la signification de la vision de l'âme sœur, ce qui était pour ainsi dire franchement ennuyeux. C'était beaucoup plus évocateur quand c'était Kanda qui expliquait, au moins il pouvait entendre sa voix et…non non non.

Allen se frappa la tête contre la tête de son lit. Il fallait rester concentré. Ne pas se disperser. Il fallait profiter de l'absence de Lavi, surtout. Il n'avait pas encore lu le quart du bouquin, et ce n'était pas avec Lavi dans les pattes qu'il arriverait à le finir. Il fallait qu'il en lise de plus possible avant son retour. Sinon…

Le jeune homme soupira. Non, décidemment, il n'avait pas la tête à lire. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil, lequel affichait les chiffres 23h27. Déjà ? Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Il posa son livre sur la table de nuit, alluma la lumière et s'allongea, la tête lourde. L'école avait mis le paquet sur le chauffage, alors qu'on n'était même pas en hiver ! Allen avait enfilé l'un de ses pyjamas les plus légers : un pantalon noir et une chemise noire dont il défit les premiers boutons, exposant une partie de son torse à l'air libre.

Bon sang, se dit-il, si je n'avais pas peur qu'il entre dans ma chambre, j'ouvrirais bien la fenêtre. A peine pensa-t-il à cela qu'il rouvrit les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Il se traita d'idiot. Il se redressa brusquement et alla chercher les clés des portes et fenêtres, puis il les cacha dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Enfin il se recoucha, tout à fait conscient que ça ne servirait à _rien_.

* * *

_-Mana ?_

_Il faisait sombre et il n'y avait aucun bruit. Pourtant Allen était certain d'avoir entendu quelqu'un se faufiler dans sa chambre. Il sortit de son lit et alluma sa lampe de chevet. Sa chambre était vide…_

_Peu rassuré, l'enfant appela son père encore une fois._

_-Mana ? _

_Toujours rien…Normalement, Mana serait tout de suite arrivé pour le rassurer. Il devait dormir, probablement épuisé par tous les blessés qu'il avait eu à soigner. Allen lui-même avait décidé d'aider son père : il connaissait les rudiments de la guérison et était capable de désinfecter les plaies et de bander les blessures. _

_Il avait été d'une grande aide. Les adultes avaient été soulagés qu'une personne ayant de solides connaissances rejoigne leur rang, bien celle-ci ne soit qu'un gamin de six ans. Mana avait d'abord hésité : il ne voulait pas mettre son fils en danger, et aurait préféré que celui-ci reste chez eux, en sécurité. Mais devant sin insistance, il avait finalement cédé. A peine quelques jours plus tard, il le regrettait. Allen avait radicalement changé : sa joie de vivre avait totalement disparu, et ses yeux semblaient affronter une réalité trop dure pour un enfant de son âge. Et pourtant il ne se plaignait pas, aidait autant qu'il en était capable. Et juste quand son père songeait à le renvoyer chez eux, il tomba soudain malade : on l'avait retrouvé évanouit devant la porte de leur maison, allongé dans un long manteau bien trop grand pour lui, soigneusement positionné pour qu'il ne se fasse pas mal. A la grande horreur de Mana, on retrouva une trace de morsure de vampire dans son cou : à partir de ce jour, Allen fut éloigné du champ de bataille, malgré ses protestations. Mana l'envoyait chez son meilleur ami, Lavi, tous les jours pour revenir le chercher le soir._

_Allen avait peur que ces longs trajets le fatiguent en plus : il préféra s'assurer que son père aille bien. Il sortit de sa chambre, et courut doucement jusqu'à une autre porte. Il frappa, mais n'eut pas de réponse. Il ouvrit doucement la porte. Mana était allongé sur son lit. Allen soupira de soulagement. Il était bien là…_

_Le petit garçon se rapprocha, timidement. Il ne voulait pas le réveiller…Puis quelque chose l'interpella. Mana ne bougeait pas. Pas du tout. Sa poitrine ne se soulevait même pas. Allen se rapprocha. Il ne respirait plus. Paniqué, il saisit la manche de son père, prêt à le secouer, puis il recula subitement. Sa main était pleine de sang. _

_Un poignard était planté dans le cœur de Mana._

_

* * *

_

-Mana…

Allen se redressa brutalement. Il était en sueur, et respirait avec difficulté. Encore un cauchemar…

Il posa sa main sur son front brûlant et essuya les perles qui en coulaient. Sans même allumer la lumière, il se rendit dans la salle de bain (dont la porte n'était toujours pas réparée), et se passa la tête sous de l'eau froide. Ca faisait un bien fou ! Il resta quelques minutes ainsi, profitant de la fraicheur. Puis il s'essuya rapidement les cheveux, et déboutonna entièrement sa chemise. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire chaud ! En s'observant dans le miroir, il se rendit compte qu'il avait le visage complètement rouge !

Il ouvrit une armoire et en sortit une boîte de somnifères. Il en restait peu à l'intérieur. Il faudrait bientôt aller en chercher de nouveaux à l'infirmerie. Si ces cauchemars se mettaient soudain à le hanter de nouveau, il lui faudrait de nouveau faire une cure… Il attrapa un verre, qu'il remplit d'eau, et lâcha le médicament dedans. Il revint s'asseoir dans son lit et observa le comprimé se dissoudre…

Il posa le verre à ses lèvres quand une main vint arrêter son poignet et qu'une autre le projeta contre son lit.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? siffla Kanda.

Ses yeux le regardaient avec une colère non dissimulée. Il tenait son poignet fermement et ne semblait pas prêt de le lâcher.

-Somnifère, marmonna Allen d'une voix blanche.

Il se retrouva soudain dans la peau d'un petit garçon qui aurait commis une bêtise très grave et qu'on était prêt à punir sévèrement. Il sentit une peur incontrôlable l'envahir. Kanda ressemblait vraiment à…un vampire. L'idée qu'on en a quand on écoute des histoires d'horreur. Ses yeux étaient aussi froids et tranchants que l'acier, aussi déterminés que ceux d'une bête sauvage enragée et assoiffée de sang.

Kanda dut se rendre compte de la peur qu'il suscitait chez l'humain, car il le relâcha aussitôt et se saisit du verre. Puis il détourna le regard. Allen osa enfin se remettre à respirer.

-En quel honneur ? demanda le vampire en secouant l'objet d'un air suspicieux.

-Je…je fais souvent des cauchemars, réussit à répondre Allen, toujours d'une voix blanche. C'est pour m'aider à dormir.

Puis il reprit un peu d'aplomb et ajouta :

-Des somnifères, quoi.

-Tu fais des cauchemars ? répéta Kanda.

-Des fois. Souvent, en fait.

Kanda lança un « che » et sortit une clé de sa poche-_de sa poche_- puis alla ouvrir la porte de sa chambre.

-Daysia, dis-moi ce qu'il y a là-dedans.

-Une minute, s'exclama Allen qui retrouva soudain tous ses esprits, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ? Depuis quand y a-t-il quelqu'un devant ma porte ? Où as-tu eu cette clé ? _Et comment es-tu entré dans ma chambre ?_

-Je suis entré par la fenêtre. La clé était dans ton tiroir. Et ça fait un mois que chaque nuit, l'un de mes sujets te surveille en permanence.

Un « oh » muet se dessina sur le visage d'Allen. Le flux d'informations était trop important à digérer.

-Un mois ?

-Depuis mon arrivée.

-Mais tu n'as pas pu entrer dans l'enceinte de l'académie comme ça !

-Les défenses de cette école sont ridicules, pour ne pas dire minables.

-Ça fait un mois que tu m'observes sans arrêt ?

-Oui, et je ne t'ai pas vu avaler un seul médicament pendant tout ce temps.

-C'est normal, j'ai arrêté il y a deux mois et demi ! Comment tu sais que je n'en ai pas pris, d'abord ? Tu n'es quand même pas venu me surveiller pendant la nuit !

-Si, chaque nuit.

-Qu…bon, c'est sans importance ! Attends ! Les somnifères proviennent de l'infirmerie, il n'y a aucun…

-Maître, dit Daisya, il y a de l'arsenic là-dedans.

Allen posa une main sur son front. La fièvre. Il avait surement de la fièvre.

-Du quoi ? demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

-Du poison, pousse de soja.

Allen ne releva même pas l'insulte (du moins ce qui constituait une insulte pour lui).

-Du poison ? Mais non, ça vient de l'infirmerie…

-Va porter ça au vice-directeur dès demain matin, dit Kanda à Daisya.

-Oui, maître.

Le vampire sortit rapidement par la porte, le verre dans les mains, ainsi que le paquet de somnifères entamé, laissant seul son maître et son amant. Fiancé, pardon. Pas amant. _Pas encore_, se dit-il.

Allen s'allongea dans son lit, la main toujours collée au front.

-Je délire. C'est obligé. Il ne peut pas y avoir de poison dans les médicaments de l'école. Ce n'est pas un établissement dans lequel on empoisonne les élèves !

-Tu es mon fiancé, c'est normal qu'on s'en prenne à toi. Jusqu'à maintenant ton identité était restée secrète. Quand on a appris qui tu étais, tu es tout de suite devenu une cible.

-Mais…

-Parles moi de tes cauchemars.

Allen regarda Kanda. Il revit mentalement le cadavre ensanglanté de Mana et déglutit.

-J'm'en rappelle pas, marmonna-t-il.

Pas question qu'il lui parle de ça. Kanda se moquerait : c'était un vampire, après tout.

-Si tu ne veux rien me dire, c'est ton choix.

Celle-là, le jeune homme ne l'avait pas vu venir. Il fut surpris que le vampire abandonne aussi vite. Etrange de sa part, lui qui était toujours déterminé à avoir ce qu'il voulait… Kanda s'assit au bord du lit et se pencha sur l'humain, ses cheveux tombant sur le visage du cadet.

-Qui est Mana ?

-Comment tu…

-Tu parles dans ton sommeil, pousse de soja, annonça-t-il un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Kanda le regarda intensément. Encore ces yeux…Avant que le charme n'opère sur lui, Allen ferma les yeux et souffla.

-C'était mon père.

Il sentit la main du vampire glisser doucement sur sa joue, et son souffle courir le long de son cou, jusqu'à son oreille.

-Et qu'as-tu à m'apprendre sur ton père ?

-Il était chargé de s'occuper des blessés pendant la guerre.

-Mais encore ? Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te faire trembler de peur au beau milieu de tes rêves ?

-Il…Il a été assassiné.

La main de Kanda s'arrêta subitement.

-C'est moi qui aie découvert son corps, continua doucement Allen. Il avait un poignard dans le cœur. Et ses yeux avaient été crevés.

-Ouvre les yeux, ordonna Kanda.

Allen s'exécuta : il ne pensa même pas à désobéir. La voix était ferme. Il tomba nez à nez avec deux yeux d'un bleu froid, glacial, et pourtant ô combien éblouissants de douceur.

-Je serai avec toi. Pour toujours. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire des cauchemars pareils. C'est du passé. Compris ?

Allen hocha légèrement la tête, ne pouvant se résoudre à quitter ces yeux tendres du regard.

-Bon, maintenant, fais-moi une place.

Le garçon mit quelques secondes à comprendre la requête.

-…Hein ?

-Je dors avec toi. Plus de cauchemars, je peux te l'assurer. Allez !

Allen n'ayant pas franchement l'air décidé, Kanda le souleva et le déplaça lui-même. Puis il s'allongea à côté de son cher fiancé et l'enlaça.

-Ah, au fait, je peux te voir rougir, même dans le noir.

Allen sentit son cœur rater un battement. Mais avant qu'il ait pu protester, le vampire posa une main sur ses yeux.

Plus tard, la dernière chose dont Allen se rappela fut une paire de saphirs profondément amoureux et ces douces paroles.

-Tu peux dormir tranquille, désormais.

FIN DE LA TROISIEME PARTIE

* * *

Pitié, ne me demandez pas combien de chapitres il y aura...

Je n'en sais fichtre rien.


	4. Partie 4

**Avec toi**

_Quatrième partie_

Allen n'avait pas, mais alors vraiment pas envie de se réveiller. Il se sentait tellement bien, et c'était si rare qu'il dorme aussi bien, que pour rien au monde sa conscience ne le pousserait à se réveiller.

En effet, ce ne fut pas sa conscience, qui le réveilla ce matin-là. Ce fut l'odeur des croissants.

Allen souleva lentement une paupière. Puis deux. La forme devant lui étant encore un peu vague, il ouvrit complètement les yeux, pour se retrouver face à un croissant coupé et recouvert de confiture.

_Miam_.

-Enfin réveillé, dit une voix à côté de lui.

Allen tourna la tête. Puis il se demanda : _Bordel, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ Mais finalement, il décida de revoir ses priorités et se posa la question suivante : _Qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu hier soir ?_

-Ton ventre faisait du bruit, dit Kanda, alors j'ai commandé ça en cuisine.

Le cerveau du jeune homme connecta les derniers neurones ensemble et activa, au passage, la mémoire de la veille. Il n'avait pas fait grand-chose, en fait, la veille…à part découvrir qu'on essayait de l'assassiner à l'arsenic, pas une mort des plus agréables soit dit en passant.

-Merci, articula-t-il lentement pendant que le disque dur dans sa tête se mettait à tourner à toute vitesse.

Il attrapa une tartine et la renifla. Bon sang, ce que ça sentait bon… Il commença à manger, le plus silencieusement possible. Evidemment, les craquottes ne lui facilitèrent pas la tâche, mais au bout de dix minutes, il était quasiment venu à bout du plateau entier…quand il se souvint qu'il n'était pas seul. Allen jeta un coup d'œil à son ainé.

-Tu ne manges pas, Kanda ?

Le vampire leva un sourcil et posa une clef sur sa table de nuit.

-Pas ce genre de chose, non.

Mais Allen n'avait pas écouté la réponse, et il le savait.

Allen regardait la clef de sa chambre.

-_Qu'est-ce que ça fous là, ça ?_

-Il ne faudrait pas que tu l'oublies par inadvertance, se contenta de dire Kanda. Il ne faudrait pas non plus que quelqu'un de mal intentionné pénètre ici.

_Mal intentionné ? Tu parles de toi, là ?_

-Ca va peut-être te paraître étrange, mais quand je ferme la porte à clef c'est pour _avoir la paix_.

-Je comprends tout à fait.

-Ah bon ? Parce…

-Tu n'as pas à te justifier. Il est tout à fait normal que tu souhaites rester seul avec moi, après tout nous allons bientôt nous marier.

Allen sentit l'air fuir ses poumons.

-Nous marier ? Non mais oh, là, tu crois pas que tu vas un peu…

-_Bonjour chers élèves! Aujourd'hui les enseignants vous proposent les activités suivantes : tir à l'arc, volley-ball, cuisine, piscine, et à l'occasion du dixième anniversaire du Black Order, des films retraçant l'histoire de l'école, depuis sa fondation jusqu'à aujourd'hui, seront diffusés dans l'auditorium tout au long de la journée. La salle d'entrainement est également ouverte à tous. Nous vous rappelons que les délégués ont une réunion cet après-midi à treize heures en vue de préparer notre fête annuelle d'Halloween. Les élèves souhaitant participer au concert de fin d'année sont priés de se présenter dans le bureau du professeur Tiedoll. Rappelons également que le professeur Nine tiendra une conférence sur notre pays voisin, et que le professeur Bak attends les élèves inscrits au cours de la Toussaint dans la catégorie science. Nous demandons aussi à tous les élèves ayant emprunté des médicaments à l'infirmerie depuis le début de l'année de les ramener de toute urgente, à cause d'un problème dans la composition de certains d'entre eux. Passez une bonne journée !_

Allen cligna des yeux.

-C'est aujourd'hui le cours de Mr. Bak ?

-Manifestement.

Allen cligna de nouveau des yeux.

-On est déjà Jeudi ?

-A ce qu'il semble.

Le peu de couleur qui restait sur le visage du jeune homme s'envola.

-L'est quelle heure ?

-Dix heures moins le quart.

-Mince ! Je vais être en retard ! Je me suis inscrit aux sciences ! Mon uniforme ! Où est mon uniforme ?

* * *

-Alors ?

-Le vice principal Wenham a dit qu'il prendrait des mesures.

-Fort bien, dit Kanda, mieux vaut donc prendre nos propres mesures. Les humains sont bien trop naïfs. Et le poison ?

-On en n'a pas retrouvé dans les autres médicaments. Seuls ceux du jeune maître étaient modifiés. Mais j'ai constaté une chose : il n'y en avait pas assez pour tuer une personne. Je ne pense pas non plus que ce soit récent. Le poison a eu le temps de bien se mélanger avec les composants du cachet. Ça doit dater du début de l'année. Au moins. En tout cas, avant que le jeune maître ait été officiellement reconnu comme votre fiancé, maître.

-Ce n'est donc pas un vampire.

-Il ne semble pas.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un en aurait après lui ? demanda Marie. Quelqu'un qu'il connaissait ?

-Je dirais plutôt quelqu'un qui le connaissait lui, murmura Kanda.

Marie et Daysia le regardèrent, la mine surprise.

-Son père a été assassiné. Etrangement, aucun mal ne lui a été fait. C'est peut-être la même personne. Quel est l'effet du poison à petite dose ?

-Pas grand-chose, en fait. Ca habitue l'organisme à recevoir une dose quotidienne de poison, ça le rend plus résistant. Mais, ajouta subitement Daysia, c'est très nocif pour l'innocence, les armes que les enfants utilisent. Les capacités sont fortement diminuées.

- On n'a donc pas voulu le tuer, seulement l'affaiblir…Marie, je veux que tu surveilles tous les allers et retours dans cette école. Il y a surement ici quelqu'un qui n'a pas été invité. Daysia, trouves moi tout ce que tu peux sur la famille Walker. Tout, même des détails insignifiants. Quant à moi, je vais avoir une petite discussion avec le vice-directeur.

-Et le jeune maître ? Personne ne le surveille ?

-Pas besoin, ricana Kanda, je ne pense pas que des mathématiques puissent faire trop de mal à quelqu'un. Mais juste au cas où, nous allons lui assigner quelqu'un. Voyons…Ah, je sais…

* * *

Allen déboula dans la salle de classe comme un forcené se battant pour la survie de la flamme intérieure et pour la cause commune. Quelques élèves applaudirent à son entrée, d'autres rigolèrent en le voyant complètement décoiffé. Dans un coin de la classe, Miranda lui fit un petit signe de la main. Allen la rejoignit et s'installa à côté d'elle.

-J'ai failli être en retard, marmonna-t-il.

-En effet, dit quelqu'un dans son dos.

Le professeur Bak lui donna un petit coup de livre sur le crâne.

-Couche-toi plus tôt Walker. Nous sommes en vacances, certes, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour faire une nuit blanche sur un coup de tête.

-Mais m'sieur, s'exclama un élève au fond de la classe, Allen était certainement occupé ! Après tout, le mariage arrive à grands pas !

-On ne vous a pas demandé votre avis sur la question, mon vieux ! Et Walker, ferme donc ta chambre à clef.

-_Oui m'sieur_.

Le cours commença. Allen aimait moyennement les sciences. Il préférait de loin l'art ou la musique. Mais il fallait bien en faire. La glycémie…Bah, ce n'était pas pour lui, ce genre de chose ! Il n'avait aucun problème de glycémie. Il pouvait manger n'importe quoi, aucun danger.

Après avoir terminé les exercices donnés par Bak, Allen tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, derrière laquelle se trouvait un vieil arbre, sans feuille en ce début d'hiver…dans lequel avait élu domicile une bande de vampires, dont l'un d'eux avait un appareil photo à la main, tout droit pointé sur lui.

Allen leur lança _le_ regard.

Que les vampires s'empressèrent d'immortaliser.

A la fin du cours, Allen commençait à récupérer les livres qu'il avait utilisés comme barricade (ce qui lui avait valu bon nombre de remarques de ses camarades) quand le professeur Bak s'approcha de lui. Il avait l'air grave et semblait anxieux. Il pianotait du doigts sur la table, et plus suspect encore, sa figure était rouge. On l'aurait dit sur le point de faire une crise d'urticaire. Il en avait déjà fait une auparavant. Oui…C'était quand Lenalee s'était coupé les cheveux en signe de rébellion contre Komui qui avait envoyé valdinguer au loin un garçon un peu trop bon prétendant. Ah, ils avaient eu la matinée de libre ce jour-là…

-Le professeur Tiedoll veut te voir dans son bureau. Il dit que c'est très important. Et j'aimerais moi-même te parler, Walker.

-A propos de quoi ?

-De ton orientation.

-Mais je vous en ai déjà parlé l'année dernière !

-Oui, mais la situation n'est plus la même, tu dois en prendre conscience.

-Vous pensez vraiment qu'à cause des vampires…

-Ce n'est pas un peuple très ouvert, tu sais. Ils feront tout pour te garder avec eux. De plus, Kanda n'est pas n'importe qui. Après votre mariage, il deviendra officiellement roi.

Au mot « mariage », Allen sentit un certain malaise l'envahir. Les choses étaient allées tellement vite, et Kanda semblait si confiant qu'Allen n'avait même pas pensé à l'avenir. Son avenir… Il avait fait tellement d'efforts, il avait tant travaillé pour pouvoir un jour intégrer l'académie royale de la capitale…C'était son rêve. Depuis que son père lui avait appris le piano, il avait toujours su ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie. Et maintenant…

-Mais si je lui explique…

-Il ne te laissera jamais travailler à la capitale. Et même s'il l'acceptait, ses subordonnés, eux, non. Les vampires sont extrêmement soudés entre eux. Ils feront tout pour t'emmener avec eux.

* * *

-Mon petit Allen, s'exclama Tiedoll en le voyant entrer. Ah, j'ai un immense service à te demander ! Tu sais que dimanche soir, il y aura un concert pour Halloween. Et bien, j'essaie de mobiliser les meilleurs musiciens de l'école pour l'occasion. Voici le papier d'inscription. L'heure te convient ? Parfait ! Bon, j'ai déjà tout rempli, il ne te reste plus qu'à signer ! Mon petit Allen, tu veux bien le faire ? Pour ton cher professeur qui se fait vieux ? Hélas, je ne sais pas si je passerai l'année…Peut-être n'aurais-je plus jamais l'occasion de t'écouter jouer…C'est malheureux, mais c'est comme ça…Ah ! Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi ! Bonne journée !

Et Tiedoll claqua la porte au nez d'Allen.

* * *

River Wenham, vice-directeur du Black Order, se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise. Non seulement parce qu'il se trouvait en face d'une personne dangereuse, que son supérieur lui avait conseillé d'éviter, mais aussi parce que la personne racontait des choses tout à fait alarmantes. Depuis qu'il s'était levé le matin même, River n'avait cessé de se reprocher d'avoir accepté les responsabilités que Komui lui avait confiées en s'évaporant « chez de vieux amis » comme il l'avait dit.

Autant qu'il s'en souvienne, River avait toujours croulé sous le travail. Même avant d'atteindre sa promotion. En fait, depuis qu'il avait rencontré Komui Lee et qu'il avait décidé de l'aider dans son projet de construction d'une école pour orphelins, projet qui à l'époque lui semblait tellement symbolique, il n'avait jamais pris de vacances. Il aimait son travail, bien sûr…Ses collègues étaient de très bons amis…Il aimait beaucoup les élèves, tout particulièrement les premiers à avoir été acceptés…Mais pourquoi diable n'avait-il jamais pris de vacances ? Komui le faisait bien, et en période de crise, en plus !

Et maintenant, seul à être en mesure de prendre des décisions urgentes et importantes, il écoutait un vampire, qui avait quasiment assiégé l'école dans le but de kidnapper un élève, lui expliquer avec hauteur et ennui que quelqu'un se trouvait dans l'école sans permission et que ladite personne tentait d'empoisonner l'élève disputé par les deux camps dans le but tout à fait suspect d'affaiblir son innocence.

Tout en soupirant, il se releva de son siège dans lequel on l'avait scotché de forc…invité à s'asseoir, et se dirigea rapidement vers la section scientifique du bâtiment, là où on étudiait les innocences et examinait leurs porteurs. Le vampire toujours sur ses traces et le regardant manifestement avec un agacement non dissimulé, l'inconscient qui dormait en River lui conseilla vivement d'accélérer le pas. Arrivé, il alla trouver les drogués du trava…Ses formidables collègues scientifiques dont il avait fait partie avant de devenir vice-directeur suite à la démission du prédécesseur qui n'avait apparemment pas supporté la surdose de travail.

-Salut Johnny, dit-il, il me faut les derniers tests de synchronisation d'Allen Walker. Type symbiotique.

-Bonjour, chef. Je vais vous les chercher. Ils doivent être par là…

River regarda _le par_ là avec nostalgie. Lui aussi, il avait passé plusieurs jours de sa vie à chercher un document que Komui leur avait catapulté à la figure depuis le trou qu'il avait créé en tentant d'activer son tout premier robot…La section scientifique se trouvant directement en-dessous, elle n'avait pas été épargnée…

Le tas de papiers s'élevait néanmoins plus haut que dans ses souvenirs… Il y avait eu beaucoup de nouveaux élèves, l'année présente, pas éto…

-C'est comme ça que vous rangez, ici ? s'exclama quelqu'un dans son dos.

River soupira une nouvelle fois.

-Oui…

Au fait, comment devait-il l'appeler ? Kanda ? Non, trop familier. C'était un prince. Seigneur Kanda ? Prince Kanda ? A cette dernière pensée, il frissonna d'horreur. _Mon petit Yu_ ? Seul Tiedoll avait assez de cran, naïveté ou inconscience-ce que vous voulez-pour l'appeler comme ça dans un couloir, devant des tonnes de personnes.

Mieux valait ne rien dire.

-Je les ai trouvés ! Voilà ceux des deux derniers mois, plus les dix de l'an dernier.

-Merci, Johnny.

River se pencha sur les analyses. L'année précédente, Allen avait fait preuve d'une synchronisation des plus incroyables, frisant les 90% de compatibilité avec son innocence. Et cette année…Il était redescendu à 60%.

Quelque chose clochait, c'était bel et bien vrai.

* * *

Dans le bureau de River, Kanda s'installa dans le fauteuil, comme chez lui, et feuilleta le dossier scolaire de son aimé. C'était très instructif.

Il avait des notes excellentes partout, ou presque. Les maths ne semblaient pas poser de problèmes. En même temps, quand on a une moyenne annuelle de 18 et une appréciation du genre « évitez de dormir en cours et de simplement donner les réponses comme si elles étaient marquées sur ma tête » ou « donnez donc le cours à ma place la prochaine fois », on était plutôt content, ça prouvait que tout allait bien.

En option, il avait choisi la musique, bien sûr. La biologie ne semblait pas le passionner : « ce serait parfait si l'élève y mettait un peu de volonté », mais avec un 15, on ne se plaignait pas. Très bon au combat, semblait-il : « la prochaine fois que vous allez en salle de simulation, _allez-y doucement_ avec votre innocence, le matériel est toujours plus fragile que ne le dit la section scientifique ».

Le sourire aux lèvres, Kanda continuait de feuilleter le dossier, quand il tomba sur un détail auquel il n'avait pas pensé.

La feuille d'orientation.

Il fronça les sourcils et se pencha dessus.

* * *

Lenalee fit un sourire radieux à Allen.

-River a rappelé Komui d'urgence, alors nous avons écourté le séjour. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Oh, répondit Allen. Tiedoll m'a inscrit pour le concert d'Halloween sans éprouver le besoin de me consulter avant. A part ça, pas grand-chose, la routine. Ah, si. Il y a un malade qui se promène avec de l'arsenic en poche dans l'école et qui en met à volonté dans les médicaments de l'infirmerie depuis quelques mois. Intéressant à savoir, je trouve. Et sinon, tes vacances ?

* * *

-La salle d'entrainement a rouvert, dit Miranda. On pourrait y faire un tour.

-Bonne idée, dit Allen. J'ai bien envie de me défouler sur un mur. Il paraît que les nouveaux murs sont hyper solides. En tout cas c'est ce que dit la section scientifique.

-La dernière fois aussi, ils étaient « invincibles », si je me souviens bien. Ça ne t'a pas empêché de les réduire en miette.

-Je n'étais pas seul sur le coup, je te signale.

Lenalee rougit.

-Un concours de circonstances. Si à ce moment-là Lavi n'avait pas…

-De toute façon, l'interrompit Allen, mes taux de synchronisation avec l'innocence ont beaucoup diminué ces derniers temps. Pendant le dernier test, celui de la rentrée, il y a deux mois, j'étais tombé à 60%. Ça ne risque pas de faire de gros dégâts, crois-moi.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle d'entrainement. Quelques autres élèves s'y trouvaient. Parmi eux, Chaoji, arrivé deux ans auparavant au Black Order.

-Oh on, marmonna Lenalee, pas cet idiot.

Dès son arrivée, le garçon avait eu Allen dans le collimateur. Il avait apparemment quelque chose contre les cheveux blancs, les yeux argentés et les cicatrices en général. Il n'avait jamais cessé de lancer des insultes à Allen dès qu'ils se croisaient. Il s'était bien sûr rapidement retrouvé face aux élèves les plus anciens, qui connaissaient Allen depuis la petite enfance, ayant vécu dans la même ville par la suite ravagée, ou l'ayant rencontré à la création de l'école, dans les mêmes circonstances que lui.

Peu à peu, il avait regroupé quelques élèves autour de lui. Et depuis l'arrivée des vampires au Black Order, son opinion n'avait pas dû s'arranger.

-Hey, Walker, lança Chaoji, comment ça se passe avec ton copain ?

Lenalee esquissa un pas en arrière, mais Allen, lui, passa devant Chaoji sans même lui lancer un regard, la tête levée, fier, et se dirigea vers l'autre bout de la salle. Lenalee et Miranda lui emboitèrent le pas. La plus jeune lança un regard noir à l'élève qui toisait désormais son ami d'un air dédaigneux.

Le groupe prit soin de bien s'arrêter près du professeur Sokaro, qui surveillait la salle en dehors des cours. Miranda alla s'installer dans un coin. Elle entoura Allen et Lenalee de son innocence. Ceux-ci commencèrent alors les enchainements, l'un contre l'autre. Ils prenaient soin de ne pas se taper trop fort dessus-Lenalee, malgré son air frêle, avait une sacrée droite-mais étant protégés par l'innocence de leur amie, ils s'autorisèrent quand même les coups fourrés. Qui ne tardèrent pas à pleuvoir.

Après quelques minutes, ils décidèrent d'activer eux-mêmes leur innocence. Une paire d'énormes bottes noires apparurent aux jambes de Lenalee, tandis qu'un long manteau blanc et soyeux recouvrait désormais Allen, un masque accroché à la capuche dont il se couvrait rarement.

-On réessaie ? proposa Lenalee.

Allen haussa un sourcil.

-Ça s'est mal passé la dernière fois.

-Allez, vas-y !

Allen ferma les yeux, et se concentra. Son bras était long, mince, pourvu de cinq immenses griffes. De son bras droit agrippa le poignet du gauche. Son bras était une innocence. Son bras était modifiable à volonté. Une multitude de possibilités…Non, une infinité. Il repensa à Kanda, avec son sabre. Une épée…Ce serait pratique, une épée. Il desserra la main, puis la resserra, cette fois sur le manche de son épée, et non plus sur son poignet. Il commença à tirer…

Allen se sentit soudain vaciller. Quelque chose n'allait pas. L'innocence s'emballait, elle ne répondait plus. Ou alors était-ce lui qui ne la maîtrisait plus. Sans s'en rendre compte, Allen s'effondra par terre. Il sentit à peine quelqu'un le soulever. Il n'entendait rien. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais l'obscurité régnait malgré tout. Peut-être qu'il n'arrivait même pas à soulever ses paupières. Tout était si sombre…

Et l'innocence…continuait de rejeter le poison qui circulait dans le corps d'Allen, au détriment de celui-ci, qui perdit connaissance.

Lorsqu'elle vit le manche de l'épée, Lenalee s'emballa. Il avait réussi ! Cette fois était la bonne ! Il avait créé une nouvelle forme pour son innocence ! Mais quand elle le vit trembler et lâcher son bras, elle comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Alors même qu'il s'écroulait à terre, la jeune fille se précipitait déjà sur lui. Elle tenta de le redresser, de le secouer, et lui colla même une claque en plein milieu du visage. Mais rien n'y fit, il ne bougea même pas un sourcil.

Le professeur Sokaro, alors à l'autre bout de la salle, se mit à courir vers eux.

-Lenalee ! s'écria Miranda, attention, derrière !

Lenalee se retourna.

Trois akumas fonçaient droit sur elle et Allen. Derrière eux gisaient les restes d'une vitre brisée. Elle n'avait plus le temps d'activer son innocence. Sokaro se trouvait trop loin. Les autres élèves étaient trop sous le choc pour pouvoir intervenir.

Elle se pencha sur Allen, lui servant de bouclier, et ferma les yeux aussi forts qu'elle le put.

FIN DE LA QUATRIEME PARTIE

Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres, mais j'avais besoin de m'arrêter à ce passage bien précis. Vous comprenez, je suis quelqu'un de très sadique, donc vous allez poireauter jusqu'à ce que je poste la suite, et vous n'aurez pas le moindre indice.

Inutile de poser des questions, car si en général j'essaie de répondre à peu près à tout le monde, cette fois-ci, ce ne sera pas le cas (sauf si ce n'est pas une question sur la suite, évidemment).

Quelque chose qui n'a absolument aucun rapport : on m'a demandé si Allen allait devenir un vampire par la suite. Pour, l'instant, mystère, ça dépendra surement de l'évolution de l'histoire. Mais à priori non, car si vous avez bien lu, Kanda a déjà bu le sang d'Allen auparavant. Et il est toujours humain. Donc, sauf si j'ai une illumination qui me vient à quatre heures du matin, et en général ces idées là je les oublie parce que je suis trop flemmarde pour me lever et les noter, Allen restera bien humain.

Merci aux lecteurs, comme d'habitude, en espérant que le chapitre vous ait plu.

Pas d'inquiétudes, le prochain ne va surement pas tarder. Je vais essayer de le terminer à temps pour Noël.

A la prochaine !


	5. Partie 5

**Avec Toi**

_Cinquième Partie_

Allen se réveilla à l'infirmerie. Avec ce qu'on appelle communément un sacré mal de crâne. Il avait particulièrement mal à sa joue droite et à son nez. A croire qu'on lui avait mis une baffe. Et aussi des courbatures un peu partout.

Mais il manquait quelque chose. Il savait qu'il manquait quelque chose, important de surcroit, mais…Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ?

Ah, bien sûr. Il ne sentait plus son bras, comme si on l'avait amputé. C'était vraiment étrange, et très, très désagréable. Il se rappelait une douleur intense et soudaine, au moment même où il tentait de matérialiser une nouvelle arme d'innocence.

Allen sentit quelque chose resserrer son poignet. Il ouvrit un œil, avec difficulté. Il aurait bien dormi un peu plus. Mais la vision d'une Lenalee en pleurs et couverte de pansements lui retira toute envie de repos. Il se redressa subitement.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Non, Lenalee, ne pleures pas, s'il te plait…Tu sais bien que je ne sais pas quoi faire quand tu pleurs.

-Allen…réussit-elle à articuler, j'ai eu si peur…

-Ce n'était qu'un évanouissement ! Allen lui prit les deux mains et la regarda droit dans les yeux, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres.

-J'ai cru…J'ai cru que tu…Et qu'on…Tous les deux…Oh, Allen ! S'il n'était pas arrivé, les akumas nous auraient surement tués !

Allen ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Quels akumas ?

-Ils ont brisé les fenêtres et ils nous ont foncés dessus ! Et là il est arrivé !

-Qui « il » ?

-Je ne sais pas, continua Lenalee, toujours en larmes. Mais c'est un vampire. Il a arrêté les akumas d'un coup. Un seul coup. J'étais complètement inutile ! Oh, Allen !

-Calmes toi ! Tout va bien, maintenant ! Et puis tu es tout sauf inutile ! Lenalee, regardes moi. Tu n'es pas inutile, tu m'entends ? Tu es ma meilleure amie, tu ne seras jamais inutile. Rien que quand tu es là, je me sens bien. Regardes moi un peu ! Je me sens super bien. Je serais même prêt à faire une bataille de polochons avec Lavi.

Lenalee éclata de rire et essuya ses larmes.

-Tu es tellement gentil, Al.

Allen haussa les sourcils.

-Je me demande, dit-il, depuis combien de temps tu ne m'as pas appelé comme ça.

-Bien longtemps, répondit-elle tout en se mouchant.

-J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

-Deux heures.

-Oh, c'est tout.

-Kanda était hors de lui.

-Oh. Ça devait faire peur, alors.

-Oui. Il a fait poster des gardes partout. Enfin, ses gardes. Et je l'ai aussi entendu dire qu'il allait te coller un garde du corps.

Allen la regarda fixement.

-C't'une blague ?

En voyant sa tête, Lenalee éclata de rire, ne pouvant se retenir. Elle colla une main contre sa bouche tandis que l'autre tapait sur le lit.

-Si tu voyais ta tête ! Tu faisais la même quand Lavi a fait exploser votre chambre !

-Faut vraiment être irresponsable pour refiler une bombe d'essai à quelqu'un comme lui.

-Tu n'y es pas ! Il l'a trouvé tout seul dans le débarras où la scientifique jette toutes les inventions de Komui.

-Ça existe une chose pareille ?

-C'est une idée de Reever.

-Attends, c'est pas là-dedans qu'il aurait trouvé le super appareil nouvelle technologie qui était censé faire arriver l'eau chaude plus vite et qui au final a pété toutes les canalisations de l'école ?

Cette fois, Lenalee utilisa ses deux mains pour se tenir le ventre tant elle rigolait.

A ce souvenir, Allen ne put que la rejoindre dans son euphorie.

La porte s'ouvrit subitement. Kanda entra dans la pièce, suivi de près par un autre vampire, l'air beaucoup plus décontracté que son maître, et qui sourit en voyant les deux blessés rire ensemble.

Leur entrée passa tout à fait inaperçue.

-Il avait, dit Lenalee, trouvé que ça valait le coup d'essayer.

-Tu te rappelles l'excuse bidon ?

-« C'est pas moi, c'est vous m'sieur, c'est vot'machin qu'est en cause, moi j'ai juste suivi la notice ». Et aussi…

-« C'est le péché qu'il faut haïr, et non le pécheur, m'sieur. C'est vous qui l'avez dit ce matin ».

Les rires redoublèrent.

Kanda se racla la gorge.

Les deux adolescents semblèrent prendre conscience de sa présence. Lenalee posa une main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de rigoler, mais ça ne servit pas à grand-chose. Allen, lui, se contrôlait mieux : il parvint à étouffer son rire et à le remplacer par un sourire un peu trop étiré pour être naturel. On le sentait sur le point d'étouffer de rire.

-Mademoiselle, dit Kanda le plus poliment possible-dans son état au moins-pourriez-vous sortir s'il vous plait ?

La jeune fille se retira en courant, et on entendit bientôt des éclats de rire dans le couloir, ainsi que des coups de pieds donnés au mur.

-Tu m'as l'air rétabli, fit le vampire.

-Je vais très bien. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, juste un évanouissement. Ça m'est déjà arrivé, il n'y a pas d'inquiétudes à avoir.

-Oui, répliqua Kanda, ça t'est arrivé il y a exactement deux mois.

-Comment tu sais ça, toi ? demanda Allen tout en fronçant les sourcils.

-Peu importe, dit-il. A partir de maintenant tu dors dans ma chambre. Et Alma resteras avec toi. C'est lui qui a détruit l'akuma. Heureusement que je l'avais assigné à ta surveillance.

Allen regarda ledit Alma. Il devait faire à peu près sa taille, un peu plus petit que Kanda, un sourire radieux aux lèvres. Le garçon répondit à son sourire et…

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « dormir dans ma chambre », exactement ?

-Exactement ce que ça implique. Tu vas dormir sous mes yeux tous les soirs à partir de maintenant.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Tu as très bien entendu, pousse de soja.

-Primo, j'ai ma propre chambre et j'ai bien l'intention d'y rester. Deuxio, je ne suis pas sous tes ordres, je suis encore libre de décider de ce que je veux faire moi-même. Et tertio je ne suis pas une pousse de soja, Bakanda.

Un « oh » muet se forma sur les lèvres d'Alma. Un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres.

-Primo, dit Kanda, pour ton bien, tu vas faire ce que je te dis ou, crois-moi, ça va chauffer, sale gosse. Deuxio, je doute que tu réussisses à retourner dans ta chambre sans la clé. Et tertio, ne m'appelle _plus jamais_ par ce nom ridicule, pousse de soja.

Allen fronça les sourcils.

-Non mais pour qui tu te prends ?

-Pour ton fiancé, gamin.

-Pédophile.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de cesser de m'appeler comme ça.

-Oh, je vois. Tu préfères Bakanda, alors. C'est vrai que ça rime mieux.

Alma se retint de rire tout le long de la dispute, se contentant d'afficher un sourire joyeux. Et lorsque Kanda lui demanda pourquoi il souriait comme un demeuré, il répondit simplement qu'il s'amusait comme un petit fou depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés au Black Order.

* * *

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda Allen avec méfiance.

-Je m'assure juste que tu es vivant, dit Cross. J'ai promis à Mana de veiller sur toi, ce serait dommage que tu trépasses avant moi.

-Oh, oui. Vraiment dommage, je suis bien d'accord.

-Qui est le nabot ?

-Le nabot est plus vieux que vous, commenta Alma.

Cross arqua un sourcil.

-Oh ? Comme Tiedoll, alors.

-Excusez-moi, dit Allen, mais j'aimerais partir, maintenant. Lenalee m'attend.

- Elle est coincée dans le bureau de son frère. J'ai une mission pour toi, apprenti.

-Oh, non. Ne recommencez pas avec cette histoire d'apprenti. Je ne ferai pas le sale boulot à votre place.

-Je te rassure tout de suite, idiot d'apprenti, c'est extrêmement simple. Je pars pour un voyage d'affaires. Tu vas me garder Timcanpy.

-Un voyage d'affaires ? Mais vous êtes _professeur_. C'est quel genre de buiseness ? Encore un truc louche, à tous les coups.

-S'il arrive quoi que ce soit à mon golem, je peux t'assurer que tu le regretteras. Oh, et si je ne reviens pas, tu peux le garder. Assures-toi de bien le nourrir. A toutes.

Lorsque Cross eut disparu de son champ de vision, Allen lâcha un soupir de soulagement.

-Il est de bonne humeur, aujourd'hui. Il est vraiment toqué, ce prof.

-Il n'a pas été respectueux envers le jeune maître, c'est tout ce que je vois, dit Alma.

Allen se tourna vers lui. Lorsqu'il s'était relevé de son lit d'infirmerie, il avait trouvé Alma plus grand qu'il ne l'imaginait. Il faisait bien une tête de plus que lui. Allen en était arrivé à une triste conclusion. _Donc je fais deux têtes de moins que Kanda_.

-S'il te plaît, Alma, arrête de m'appeler jeune maître. Utilise plutôt mon prénom. Et, par pitié, tutoies moi.

Alma le regarda un instant, droit dans les yeux. Puis il afficha un sourire de dément.

-Très bien, _Allen_. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, maintenant, _Allen_ ?

-Euh…Je…

Le vampire lui lança un regard insistant, le sourire toujours aux lèvres, les yeux pétillants. Effrayant.

-Et bien, je pensais…Aller faire un peu de piano…Mais si ça t'intéresse, on peut…

-J'ai hâte d'entendre jouer le jeune maître. Yu avait l'air d'avoir apprécié, la dernière fois.

Allen en resta baba.

-« Yu » ? Tu l'appelles par son prénom ?

-Oh oui. Nous sommes de trèèèèèèèès vieux amis. Nous sommes nés à une semaine d'intervalle. Et nous avons presque grandi ensemble par la suite. Ma mère travaillait pour celle de Yu. C'était, disons, sa confidente. Et par la suite, il n'a jamais réussi à se débarrasser de moi. Je l'ai toujours collé au maximum. Il est très divertissant quand il est en colère.

Le vampire étouffa un ricanement.

-J'aurais cru qu'il l'était naturellement, marmonna Allen. Attends…Vous êtes quasiment nés en même temps, n'est-ce pas ? Donc vous avez le même âge !

-Ooooh, oui. Bien que je sois plus jeune, je le précise quand même. Je ne suis pas aussi vieux jeux que lui.

Allen sauta sur l'occasion.

-Quel âge avez-vous ?

Alma s'arrêta de marcher en entendant la question. Il se tourna vers Allen et le regarda avec gravité.

-Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

-Ben…Oui ?

Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres d'Alma. Il posa un bras par-dessus les épaules d'Allen, le rapprocha de lui, et murmura d'un ton conspirateur :

-J'vais te le dire…

* * *

-Sans vouloir me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, dit un vampire, c'était un choix tout à fait stupide de lui coller Alma. Vous pouvez être sûr qu'à la fin de la journée, il saura tous les mauvais traits de votre caractère, maître. Le grand nombre va sûrement lui faire peur.

-La ferme, lança Kanda. Je n'avais que lui sous la main à ce moment-là.

-Il suffisait de poster Alma à la garde à la place d'un autre, ajouta, cette fois, une femelle vampire.

-Franchement, continua un autre, je pense que d'ici quelques heures, notre jeune maître sera totalement souillé. Lui qui irradiait l'innocence comme un petit soleil…Ah, jeune maître…

-Perverti, par Alma Karma. Ça devait arriver un jour.

-Le mariage n'a même pas encore eu lieu.

-Il était si mignon…

-Ah, vous vous rappelez comment il fuyait l'appareil photo ?

-Et la barricade qu'il s'était fait à la bibliothèque…

-Si innocent…

-Si adorable…

-Et appétissant, avec ça.

-Oh, oui ! Vous avec senti un peu son odeur ? Un véritable délice.

-Moi je me contente des photos, sinon je risquerais de lui sauter dessus comme sur un lapin.

-Un lapin blanc, ricana quelqu'un.

-Son sang doit être absolument incroyable.

-Si beau. Il faudrait que le mariage se fasse vite, pour qu'il cesse définitivement de grandir.

-Ah, la cérémonie de mariage. On a commencé à aménager une chambre spéciale en haut de la tour, pour qu'ils soient bien tranquilles tous les deux en amoureux. Bien sûr, il y aura un petit couloir à côté. Il faudra bien monter la garde derrière la porte, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. On ne sait jamais.

-Je suis volontaire.

-Il pourrait arriver n'importe quoi.

Kanda serra les poings.

-Vous avez fini avec vos conneries ? lança-t-il.

Tous les vampires de la pièce se tournèrent vers lui, soudain graves. L'un d'eux se lança.

-Maître Kanda ! Quel vocabulaire ! Vous ne parlez pas comme ça devant votre fiancé, au moins ?

-Après tout le mal que nous nous sommes donnés pour vous élever, c'est vraiment alarmant.

-C'est la dernière génération. Vous avez vu un peu Alma ? C'est l'exemple type.

-Il va falloir qu'on recommence toute votre éducation à zéro.

-Je ne vous permets pas de parler sur MON humain comme vous l'avez fait.

-Votre ? Mais il est aussi à nous !

-C'est vrai ça ! C'est notre jeune maître, pâle et fragile comme une porcelaine rare !

-Il n'appartient pas qu'à vous ! Enfin, techniquement peut-être, mais en vrai, il appartient à la communauté des vampires toute entière ! Va falloir partager avec nous !

-Vous allez voir un peu ! On va lui apprendre tout ce qu'on sait.

-On va faire de lui un super guerrier !

-On va le chouchouter quand vous ne serez pas là !

-Il se sentira seul le pauvre petit !

Ce fut la cerise sur le gâteau.

-DEHORS BANDE D'ABRUTIS ! ALLEZ DONC FAIRE VOTRE BOULOT !

L'un des vampires se leva.

-Oui, maître !

Puis il se tourna vers ses confrères et lança d'une voix forte :

-Allons sauver notre jeune maître avant que toute son innocence ne vole en éclat !

-Ouais ! On va mettre les points sur les i avec Alma !

-Y a pas de raison qu'il en profite plus que nous !

-JE VOULAIS PARLER DES TACHES QUE VOUS AI CONFIE A CHACUN !

-Oh, ça…

-Bon…

-Puisqu'il le faut…

-Ca fait aussi parti du job, malheureusement…

Ils sortirent tous de la pièce. Le silence tomba soudain dans le couloir, mais Kana n'y prêta pas attention. Enfin un peu de calme.

La porte s'ouvrit subitement.

-QUOI ENCORE ?

-Pardon-je-repasserai-plus-tard, articula brièvement Allen avant de refermer la porte.

Kanda regarda celle-ci un petit moment. Puis il se frappa le front et se traita d'idiot.

* * *

Reever ne prit pas la peine de toquer. Il savait que de toute façon, Komui dormait. En effet, lorsqu'il claqua la porte derrière lui, ce fut un directeur redressé, donc réveillé, avec la marque de la machine à écrire sur la joue droite.

-Que puis-je faire pour toi mon cher Reever ?

-Komui, dit-il, le comte a encore envoyé une lettre.

-Oh. Bien. Tu as fait comme d'habitude, alors. Tu l'as jetée dans la cheminée.

-Non, désolé de te décevoir. Celle-ci est un peu plus virulente que d'habitude. On dirait qu'il a appris ce qui s'était passé avec les vampires, les attaques d'akumas et, je ne sais pas comment, le poison.

Komui fronça les sourcils.

-Il dit que nous sommes médiocres et qu'il n'y a pas de raison de nous vanter dans nos brochures de nos moyens de défenses. Il demande encore à ce qu'Allen soit rapatrié chez lui.

-Et bien tu vas lui répondre poliment et lui rappeler qu'Allen Walker est sous la juridiction du Black Order, et qu'il a de toute façon déjà un tuteur légal.

-Il y a aussi marqué qu'il avait porté plainte contre Cross en justice pour non-respect de ses devoirs envers Allen.

-Il va trop loin cette fois. Et demande lui aussi comment il a appris tout ça. C'est étonnant, nous n'avons laissé filtrer aucune information.

Reever le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Vous trouvez aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Et vous savez ce qui me turlupine ?

-Quoi donc ?

-Sa dernière visite remonte au début de l'année. C'était encore une demande d'adoption. Au mois de Septembre, plus précisément.

Reever se tut un instant.

-Or, les vampires pensent que le poison a été déposé dans les médicaments à ce moment-là.

-Va chercher Kanda, dit Komui.

* * *

-Il était terrifiant, marmonna Allen.

-Oh, les autres ont dû la taquiner un peu. Il a la gâchette facile, si je puis dire.

-Dis-moi, est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il veut exactement ?

-Comment ça ?

-Il veut vraiment-Allen fit une grimace-qu'on se marie ?

Alma attrapa son bras et commença à le trainer derrière lui dans les couloirs.

-Pas ici, il y a trop de monde.

Et visiblement, chez Alma, l'endroit tranquille c'était la bibliothèque. Bondée de vampires.

-Ici on sera tranquille.

-Etrange, je n'en suis pas si sûr.

Tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui. Et pour la plupart, c'étaient des regards affamés.

Ils s'installèrent dans un coin de la large pièce, là où il n'y avait aucune autre table que la leur.

-Bon, dit Alma, je vais t'exposer le plan. Le soir d'Halloween, vous vous mariez. La nuit de noces, je te passe les détails, je suis sûr que tu sais en quoi ça consiste.

Allen se sentit rougir comme une tomate.

-Après la nuit de noces, qui signe le mariage, il vous reste un dernier contrat à régler. Vous devez échangez quelques gouttes de vos sangs.

-Je dois boire son sang ?

-Quelques gouttes, ne t'affoles pas. Ça te permettra de conserver ta jeunesse.

-Attends ! Je ne vais pas devenir un vampire, quand même !

-Tu es un humain, et tu le resteras. Non aimons les choses exotiques, tu sais. Ça nous amuse beaucoup. Le sang de Yu va juste te permettre d'acquérir l'immortalité.

-Je te demande pardon ? C'est une blague ?

-Non. Après le mariage, tu seras immortel. Ensuite, tu pourras compter sur nous pour t'apprendre tout ce qu'il faut.

-Et...c'est pour quand ?

-Le soir d'Halloween.

-Quoi ? Si tôt ? Mais...je n'ai même pas encore atteint la majorité !

-C'est plus romantique comme ça, c'est moi qui te le dit.

-Je ne suis pas prêt !

Alma se posta face à lui, et posa ses deux mains sur ses deux épaules.

-T'inquiètes, dit-il, je gère. Je vais m'occuper moi-même de ta préparation. Tu peux me faire confiance.

Au sourire machiavélique qu'il afficha, Allen décida de changer de sujet.

-Ce n'est pas exactement ce que je voulais savoir, hésita Allen.

Alma haussa un sourcil.

-Continue.

-Est-ce que je vais devoir quitter le Black Order ?

Alma se heurta alors à un regard triste et perdu.

-Souhaites-tu quitter cet endroit ?

-Non.

-Alors nous attendrons que tu aies terminé tes études. Le temps n'est pas un problème pour nous.

-Oui mais…Il y a un problème.

-Quoi donc ?

-Avant que vous arriviez, j'avais déjà des projets. Pour mon avenir.

Le silence s'installa autour d'eux.

-_Oh_.

Allen sentit son dos se raidir et se coller au dossier de la chaise. Alma semblait…Contrarié. Ça faisait presque aussi peur qu'avec Kanda.

-En quoi consistait ce projet exactement ?

-Je veux intégrer l'académie royale de musique de la capitale.

Alma haussa un sourcil, les yeux arrondis.

-Effectivement, dit-il, nous avons un problème.

* * *

Kanda en avait ras le bol de ces humains. Ils auraient pu le dire plus tôt, non mais vraiment ! Si les Noé du comte Millénaire étaient dans le coup, c'était beaucoup plus important qu'il ne le pensait ! Pas étonnant que les sécurités de l'école aient été franchies si facilement !

Tandis que Kanda réduisait le mobilier du salon en pièce, Daysia entra discrètement. Il regarda un petit moment son maître faire les cent pas tout en lançant des regards noirs à tout ce qui entrait directement en contact avec ses yeux, c'est-à-dire à peu près tout. Finalement, après avoir jugé que la rage de son supérieur s'était assez écoulée, et qu'il avait plus qu'un pourcent de chances de sortir de l'entrevue vivant, il se força à toussoter.

A ce moment même, deux yeux froids et haineux envers le monde entier se posèrent sur lui.

-Bonjour, maître, dit Daysia, je suppose que vous avez eu des mauvaises nouvelles. Ou alors, peut-être que vous avez eu des mots avec le jeune maître ? Un rateau ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu as appris ? demanda furieusement Kanda qui s'assit dans un fauteuil encore debout, un miracle jugea Daysia.

-Pas mal de choses. Il n'y a quasiment aucune information sur Allen Walker, hormis les documents scolaires. Il a été adopté par Mana Walker à l'âge de trois ans, à l'orphelinat de Ferya, à Landcolv, une ville voisine aujourd'hui détruite. Pendant la guerre d'il y a dix ans, il faisait partie des volontaires qui aidaient les blessés sur le champ de bataille. Mais un jour on l'a retrouvé devant chez lui, endormi dans la neige et avec une trace de morsure dans le coup. Je suppose que c'était vous, ça.

-Oui.

-Franchement, vous auriez pu le rentrer chez lui, au lieu de le laisser dans la neige. Il aurait pu attraper froid.

-Je me passerai de tes commentaires, merci bien. Continue.

-Très peu de temps après la fin de la guerre, son père a été assassiné, et on a perdu sa trace pendant environ huit mois.

-Huit mois, répéta Kanda.

-Lors de l'ouverture du Black Order, il a été l'un des premiers élèves à être accepté. J'ai noté que lors de sa première année, il a rencontré Lenalee Lee. Par contre, il connaissait déjà Lavi Bookman. D'après les dernières informations, ils sont inséparables depuis cette époque.

-Un obstacle en plus, marmonna Kanda.

-Ce qui est étonnant, reprit Daysia, c'est que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à rassembler des informations sur lui. Son dossier est quasiment inaccessible. Ah, et il y autre chose qui pourrait bien nous intéresser : le comte Millénaire, je suis sûr que vous vous souvenez de lui, demande à l'adopter depuis maintenant quatre ans.

-Je le sais déjà. Passes à Mana Walker.

-Vous allez être surpris, dit Daysia.

Il sortit une pochette cartonnée de son long manteau noir et en tira une photographie plutôt large, et vieille, puisqu'elle était en noir et blanc.

Kanda la regarda longuement.

-Impossible, dit-il, c'est…

-Mana Walker.

Kanda lui lança un regard surpris.

-Oh, mais ce n'est pas fini. La personne que vous croyez reconnaitre n'est pas la bonne. Mana Walker avait un frère, un jumeau, en fait, nommé Neah. Neah Walker.

-Alors c'est ça, murmura Kanda. Le Neah que j'ai déjà rencontré était…

-L'oncle du jeune maître. Celui qui s'est rebellé contre ses frères Noé. Le Quatorzième.

-Mais il est mort. Ils sont tous les deux morts. Je n'ai plus aucun doute sur l'assassinat de Mana, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils voudraient Allen.

-Je me suis posé la même question. Alors j'ai infiltré leur système. J'ai d'ailleurs failli y laisser des plumes. Et j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui m'a plus que choqué. Il semblerait qu'Allen Walker soit son héritier. Notre jeune maître est le Noé de la Musique, et il ne le sait même pas. Voilà pourquoi ils veulent affaiblir l'innocence. Pour le réveiller.

* * *

-Pourquoi me regardent-ils tous ? demanda Allen. C'est vraiment insupportable.

-Tu n'aimes pas qu'on te regarde ?

-Non.

-Même Yu ?

-Je commence à te cerner, Alma. Tu ressembles à Lavi. Vous êtes aussi collants l'un que l'autre. Et vous avez la même sorte d'humour.

-J'aimerais bien le rencontrer. Et pour répondre à ta question, ils t'observent comme ça parce que tu es leur nouveau maître, leur raison de vivre en quelques sortes. Tu ne t'en rends surement pas compte, mais Yu est le centre de nos existences. En devenant son fiancé, tu deviens aussi précieux que lui à nos cœurs. Ils veulent te connaître, te protéger, t'aider et t'apprendre, ils veulent te combler autant qu'ils veulent être utiles à Yu.

-C'est pour ça qu'ils me regardent, donc. Je ne suis pas sûr que ça m'aide beaucoup, pour tout dire.

-Ils t'admirent, tout simplement. Tu es humain, pas vampire, et surtout ton odeur est tout simplement envoutante. Si c'est moi qui ait été choisi pour te protéger, c'est parce que je résiste particulièrement bien.

-Mon odeur ?

-Pour nous vampires, les odeurs sont un peu comme le « charme » sur vous humains. A peu de choses près. Quand tu es prêt de Yu, il ne voit que toi, ne pense qu'à toi, parce que ton odeur s'acharne sur lui.

-Oui, mais pourquoi me regardent-ils, Alma ? Ils ne peuvent pas sentir en regardant autre chose.

Alma soupira.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre combien tu es fascinant.

-Cette école est remplie d'humains.

-Oui, mais toi tu es notre jeune maître. Nous rêvons tous d'être à tes côtés et de te connaître.

-Ce n'est pas en me regardant comme si j'étais le plat du jour qu'ils vont apprendre à me connaitre !

-Oh, mais s'ils ne viennent pas te voir, c'est simplement parce que Yu leur a interdit. Ils doivent attendre que ce soit toi qui leur adresse la parole.

Allen souleva un sourcil.

-Encore un truc stupide. S'ils veulent tant me parler, qu'ils le fassent donc !

-Oh, dit Alma. Tu es sûr ?

-Mais oui ! Ils ne vont pas non plus…

A l'instant même où il aperçut le regard diabolique d'Alma, Allen regretta ses paroles.

-Et, les copains ! Le jeune maître vient d'annuler l'article « Pas touche ou je vous bouffe » ! Faites la queue, je vous prie !

Il le regretta vraiment.

* * *

Kanda jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à l'horloge. 19h29. Alma avait promis de le ramener dans sa chambre avant 19h00. Bien sûr il était toujours en retard, et Kanda avait prévu une certaine marge, mais quand même, il abusait…

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement.

-Hum, maître ?

-Quoi encore, Krory ?

-Et bien, le jeune maître…Je crois qu'il s'est fait avoir par Alma…

Kanda leva un sourcil.

-Et bien, apparemment il a dit que votre « pas touche ou je vous bouffe » était stupide, et Alma l'aurait traduit par une annulation.

Kanda sentit l'air quitter ses poumons. Quel idiot ce gamin. Dans quoi était-il allé se fourrer ?

Ce fut un jeudi 28 octobre riche en émotions.

FIN DE LA CINQUIEME PARTIE

Comme d'habitude, merci pour les review, ça me motive bien !

J'espère que la lecture a été agréable !

Le prochain chapitre sera posté pour Noël, promis !

Je vois la fin qui se dessine...


	6. Partie 6

Merci à Shigure sensei qui m'a fait remarquer mon erreur !

**Avec Toi**

_Chapitre 6_

Lorsque Kanda arriva à la bibliothèque, ce fut pour trouver cinq de ses fidèles en caleçon, plus trois torse nus. Le reste, ceux qui étaient habillés en entier, étaient regroupés autour d'une table. Plusieurs exclamations lui parvenaient, ainsi que des rires.

Il s'approcha d'un des vampires quasi nus et demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

L'autre sembla hésiter un répondre, et se prit d'une passion nouvelle pour le plancher.

-Hum…Strip poker, maître.

Kanda leva les yeux au ciel. Encore ces âneries. C'est Alma qui avait appris à jouer à ses vampires. Depuis qu'il était revenu d'une mission d'espionnage, avec son foutu paquet de cartes, il retrouvait constamment des joueurs ou des paquets de vêtements, au choix, dans les couloirs.

-Où sont Alma et mon fiancé ?

-Euh…Ben…En fait…C'est que…Hum, c'est un peu compliqué à expliquer, vous voyez.

-Parle ou je t'écrase.

-Ils sont là-bas, dit-il en pointant l'extrémité du bout de son doigts vers l'attroupement, comme un petit garçon pris en faute et dénonçant ses camardes de couillonneries.

Du moins, ce fut l'impression de Kanda.

Il leva un œil peu joyeux en direction de la table. Il espérait franchement qu'Alma n'avait pas appris à jouer à Allen. Sinon, cette tête de guimauve le regretterait. Et pour de bon, cette fois.

Il se dirigea nonchalamment vers la table, et faillit se prendre un coup de poing dans la figure quand il l'atteignit. Apparemment, une femelle s'était mise à encourager la personne sur laquelle elle avait parié en faisant des grands signes avec ses bras. La tension montait.

Kanda lui frappa la nuque sans pitié. Elle s'effondra sur celui de devant, et effet domino, tous se décalèrent prudemment du chemin du prince.

Et là, il fut stupéfait.

* * *

Allen s'amusait comme un petit fou.

Alma avait sorti le jeu de cartes et proposé une partie. Tout le monde avait accepté. Innocemment, personne n'en avait douté, le jeune homme avait proposé un strip poker.

Même Alma avait hésité à accepter. Il y avait quand même certaines choses qui ne se faisaient pas avec son futur maître, même pas adulte de surcroit, et encore théoriquement pure, malgré la journée passée avec Alma. Devant les étincelles qui avaient envahi les yeux d'Allen, personne n'avait osé refuser. Après tout, s'était-on dit, les ordres sont les ordres. Mais intimement, ils savaient tous qu'ils n'obligeraient pas le garçon à enlever ses vêtements. Sinon, ils étaient morts, c'était certain.

La partie avait donc commencée assez doucement, bien qu'Alma se fasse écraser dès la première partie. Le vampire avait regarder ses cartes sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Pour plus de sureté, il se pinça, et demanda un mince « J'ai perdu ? » auquel répondit un sourire lumineux de joie. Ses compagnons lui murmurèrent des « Bien joué », « continue à perdre ». Ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas, c'est que leur camarade n'avait jamais eu l'intention de perdre, mais seulement de décourager l'humain.

Pour le coup, l'appareil photo avait bien servi, et le jeune maître ne s'en n'était même pas caché.

Alma avait demandé à recommencer la partie, bien sûr.

Et maintenant, au bout de vingt-sept défaites consécutives sur vingt sept parties jouées, on commençait à se poser des questions, aussi bien dans le public que chez les joueurs, ou plutôt le joueur, Alma, puisque que les autres faisaient maintenant partie du public.

Puis Kanda arriva. Alma ne lui prêta aucune attention, et le reste des vampires non plus, à vrai dire, ce qui changeait un peu du quotidien. Ils se contentèrent de se pousser, les yeux rivés sur leur petit maître.

Une lueur machiavélique brillait intensément au fond de ses yeux. Autour de lui, on sentait les particules d'air vibrer, et une aura des plus sombres s'échappait du sourire d'ange d'Allen Walker.

Ce fut le premier côté obscur de son fiancé que Kanda Yu découvrit ce soir-là.

Il fut…Impressionné. Pour ne pas dire vexé de s'être fait avoir par les apparences.

* * *

Alma ne se retrouva pas en caleçon devant le jeune maître. C'était tout à fait hors de question. La partie terminée, Alma écrasé une nouvelle fois par un flush royal, Kanda avait attrapé Allen par le col, puis soulevé dans ses bras et emmené dans sa chambre.

A son grand étonnement, le garçon ne se rebella pas une seule fois.

Au contraire, il prit plaisir à raconter tous les détails au vampire, de sa première victoire à l'humiliation ultime qu'il avait infligé à Alma, un sourire dément aux lèvres. Il lui passa en revue toutes les tentatives, de la plus stupide à la plus désespérée, qu'on avait tenté pour le contrer.

Kanda se demanda si ce n'était pas plutôt Allen qui allait influencer Alma, et pas l'inverse.

Lorsqu'il l'eut déposé sur son lit, il le contempla une fois encore. Il était…différent. Il lui souriait et parlait sans s'arrêter, sans qu'on lui ait demandé de commencer d'ailleurs, et ne lâchait pas la manche du vampire, comme s'il craignait que son interlocuteur le quitte.

Il s'installa sur le lit, à ses côtés, et le força à l'imiter. Le garçon s'arrêta finalement de parler, et regarda son ainé, un sourire joyeux toujours aux lèvres.

-Depuis quand sais-tu jouer au poker ? demanda-t-il.

-Longtemps. J'ai été forcé d'apprendre, en fait. Pour gagner de l'argent.

Kanda souleva un sourcil. Il ne lui semblait pas qu'Allen avait travaillé…

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Et bien, après la mort de Mana, Cross Marian est devenu mon gardien légal. Enfin légal…Bon, peu importe. C'était un alcoolique, un pervers, un homme à femmes, un gros fumeur, bref un enfoiré.

Kanda n'arrivait pas à croire qu'un tel mot fut sorti de la bouche de son bien aimé.

-Il était toujours fauché. Pendant, oh allez, huit mois, il m'a trimballé un peu partout sur le continent, et il m'obligeait à travailler pour gagner de l'argent. Seulement, et bien, le travail normal on dira, n'était pas assez bien payé. Je me suis dit qu'il fallait que j'économise pour le futur, histoire de ne pas me balancer dans un trou sans fond, alors j'ai appris à jouer au poker.

Pour la suite, elle resta entre Kanda et Allen jusqu'à leur mort.

-Je suis devenu un tricheur incroyable ! A ce jour, je suis invaincu ! Le poker c'est ma spécialité ! Je ne perds jamais ! Et il n'y a pas que ça ! Je suis doué pour tous les jeux de hasard, quels qu'ils soient. Tu veux que je te le montre, peut-être ?

-Non, dit Kanda en le retenant fermement à ses côtés. Je te crois.

-Mais cet ivrogne a vite découvert mes capacités. Et il en a abusé…Jusqu'à ce qu'on revienne ici, et que j'intègre l'école. Voilà comment j'ai appris à jouer au poker. Quand je pense qu'à cause de cette ordure j'ai développé une double personnalité.

-En effet, il faudra que j'aille toucher deux mots à ce Cross.

-Ca ne va pas être possible. Il est parti en voyage cet après-midi. On l'a croisé avec Alma.

-Dis-moi, est-ce que pendant ces huit mois avec lui, tu as eu l'impression qu'il fuyait ?

Allen lui fit les gros yeux.

-Tu n'as pas écouté ce que j'ai dit ? Cet homme est coupable des pires maux ! Bien sûr, qu'il fuyait, c'est même sa grande spécialité, encore aujourd'hui. Il fuyait les maris, les créanciers, la banque, les impôts, les dettes qu'il me refilait et aussi…

-C'est bon, j'ai compris. Est-ce que tu connais quelqu'un qui se fait appeler le comte Millénaire ?

-Bien sûr.

Kanda plissa les sourcils.

-Comment ?

-Il a déjà fait quelques visites dans l'école, avec d'autres nobles. Par exemple, quand Lenalee et moi on…Je veux dire, quand la salle d'entraînement a accidentellement explosé, il a fait un don à l'école pour les réparations. Très généreux.

-C'est tout ?

-Il a aussi organisé un voyage scolaire dans une de ses demeures il y a trois ans. Très grand. Il ne nous a pas lâché, je m'en souviens. Il suivait mon groupe quasiment partout. Je crois qu'il aime bien les enfants.

-C'est tout ?

-Il a invité plusieurs élèves a passer les vacances dans une autre résidence, la même année.

-C'est tout ?

-Il assiste à tous les concerts d'Halloween et de Noël depuis quatre ans. On va certainement le voir cette année aussi. Sinon…On va dire que c'est tout.

-Comment ça ?

-Mais rien.

Kanda eut alors un sourire moqueur. Allen s'était clamé, maintenant c'était son tour.

-Tu crois pouvoir me cacher quoi que ce soit, mon ange ?

Allen rougit subitement et tenta de reculer, chose rendue impossible par le bras qui le maintenait fermement.

-N…Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

Le sourire du vampire s'élargit, tandis que son charme opérait lentement sur Allen.

-C'est…Ca ne va pas te plaire, j'en suis sûr…

-Dis-le moi.

-Le comte…Et bien, il y un an, il m'a proposé de…Laisses tomber ça…

-Continues.

-Il m'a proposé de m'aider financièrement pour mes futures études et de me recommander pour mon école de musique, balbutia Allen.

-Oh, ça. Je peux en faire autant.

-Hein ?

-Je peux financer tes études moi-même. Je suis prince, ne l'oublies pas.

-Mais, tu ne…

-J'ai bien réfléchi à cela. C'est ton propre avenir, je ne t'empêcherai pas de réaliser ton rêve.

-Kanda…Allen sentait presque des larmes d'émotions lui venir aux yeux.

-De toutes façons, je vais te coller jusqu'à la fin des temps, et tu n'as pas ton mot à dire là-dessus. Alors tant qu'à faire, si ça te fait plaisir d'aller jouer du piano à longueur de temps dans la capitale des humains, il suffit de prendre une chambre dans l'ambassade vampire et le tour est joué.

-…Je pensais y aller seul.

-Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais renoncer à toi ?

-Non mais tu t'entends un peu ? Pédophile !

-Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça.

-Oh, pas la peine de jouer les timides, hein. C'est bon, je sais quel âge tu as, Alma m'a tout raconté.

Kanda se figea.

-Tout ?

-Tout.

Puis il se leva brusquement.

-Je reviens dans un instant.

Après avoir claqué, la porte vibra encore quelques instants tant le vampire y avait mis de force.

* * *

-Ce que j'ai dit ? Comment veux-tu que je me souvienne de tout ce que j'ai dit ? Tu m'en demandes trop, Yu. Nous avons discuté de choses diverses et variées, j'ai fait comme tu l'as dit, je me suis comporté comme un être humain, je ne l'ai aucunement influencé en quoi que ce soit, je n'ai fait aucune bêtise. Et surtout, je n'ai pas parlé de tes problèmes alimentaires, comme tu l'avais gentiment suggéré ce mat…Aie ! Mais ça fait mal, Yu !

* * *

Allen fixa le plateau repas.

-Pourquoi ne puis-je pas aller manger avec les autres, à la cantine ?

-Ce soir, nous dinons en couple, point barre.

-Couple ? Où est le couple en question, je te prie ?

-Ne fais pas l'idiot, pousse de soja.

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir dit ça un millier de fois depuis quelques jours, mais pour qui tu te prends, Bakanda ?

-Tu veux vraiment que je me répète ?

-Et puis pourquoi tu ne manges rien ?

-Mon régime est très strict.

-Tous les vampires ont un régime strict ! Ca ne les empêche pas d'aller chercher des poches de sang à la cantine !

-Je ne peux boire qu'un seul sang, et c'est le tien.

-Ah ?

-Manges. Ca va refroidir.

-Ben en fait, d'un coup, j'ai plus très faim.

-Idiot. Changes-toi pendant que je ramène ça.

Kanda attrapa le plateau et sortit de la chambre. Allen en profita pour regarder la chambre plus en détails, tout en enfilant son pyjama. Elle était beaucoup, beaucoup plus spacieuse que celle qu'il partageait avec Lavi. Les suites réservées aux invités de marque n'étaient pas des suites pour rien. Le plafond aussi était plus haut, et de la fenêtre, on avait une magnifique vue du parc.

Allen posa sa tête contre la vitre froide. Il pleuvait, dehors. En Octobre, pas de quoi s'étonner. Il y avait aussi de la brume, ce qui l'empêchait de bien distinguer l'extérieur, mais Allen connaissait l'endroit par cœur, il savait exactement quoi trouver et où. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'il vivait au Black Order. Jamais il n'avait véritablement songé à quitter l'endroit, jusqu'à l'année précédente, quand les premières réunions d'orientation s'étaient déroulées.

Allen aimait son école, et il aimait ceux qui y vivaient. C'était sa famille, son foyer. Il n'avait jamais eu à se plaindre. La vie y était tellement agréable…En réalité, Allen avait peur. Peur de l'extérieur. Peur de perdre ce qu'il avait tant et tant désiré. Une fois l'école terminée, lui et ses amis seraient séparés. Peut-être ne les reverrait-il jamais. Lavi, Lenalee, Miranda Timothy, Komui, Reever, Bak…Cet endroit lui avait tant apporté. Une larme coula doucement sur sa jour tandis que son regard dérivait au hasard sur le paysage. Chaque place dans cette école avait vu arriver quelque chose. Chaque couloir, chaque pièce lui rappelait quelque chose.

Comme le temps était passé vite. Allen ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à ce genre de chose. Il se contentait de profiter, avec Lavi et Lenalee, des instants qu'ils passaient ensemble. Comme si, au final, ils avaient toujours su, chacun de leur côté, qu'un jour tout cela s'achèverait, qu'ils emprunteraient des voies différentes…

Une deuxième larme longea sa joue.

Le front toujours collé à la fenêtre, il murmura :

-Merci. Merci pour tout.

* * *

Lavi jura. Puis, pour le punir d'un tel comportement, son grand père lui donna un coup de coude version marteau de combat sur la tête.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Non mais t'es fou ou quoi ? T'as failli me tuer, vieux panda !

-Mais non, enfin. Tu as la tête dure. Idiot, je ne t'ai jamais appris de telles choses.

-Non, ça c'est Sokaro.

-Le _professeur_ Sokaro, Lavi.

-Non mais oh, un peu de compassion quand même ! Pourquoi fallait qu'on se prenne la sauce pile en arrivant près de l'école ? On y était presque ! Le ciel aurait pu attendre un peu pour nous balancer la flotte dans la figure !

-Tais-toi et avances. Tu ne feras rien dans ta vie si tu continues à râler comme tu le fais.

-Oh, ça va, hein…

Trente minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans l'école. Quelques vampires s'avancèrent vers eux, mais un autre les arrêta et secoua la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là, eux ? s'étonna Lavi. Il y en a partout !

-Ils montent la garde.

-D'accord, mais contre quoi ?

-Il a du se passer quelque chose pendant notre absence.

-La poisse ! Faut vite que j'aille voir Allen ! Allez, bonne nuit le vieux !

En plein escalier, il se prit un parapluie dans le dos, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de courir vers sa chambre comme un dératé.

Arrivé devant la chambre, il donna un coup de pied dedans, prêt à sauter dans la pièce comme un voltigeur des cieux…Sauf que la porte ne s'ouvrit pas comme à son habitude, et donc vitesse entrainant propulsion du poids, Lavi s'éclata la face contre la porte.

* * *

Une paire de bras puissants entoura la taille d'Allen, longeant son ventre avec une lenteur presque sadique. Doucement, il se laissa entraîner dans l'étreinte bienveillante de Kanda, qui le colla contre sa poitrine. Ils s'installèrent doucement dans le lit.

-Qui remercies-tu ?

Allen sentit un des doigts de Kanda remonter le long de sa joue.

-L'école, murmura-t-il.

Le jeune homme sentit un souffle chaud se faufiler lentement jusqu'à son oreille. Les lèvres de Kanda frôlèrent la lobe de son oreille et Allen crut même sentir la langue de Kanda réclamant sa peau.

-Je t'aime.

Allen ferma les yeux et posa sa tête contre l'épaule du vampire. Ces mots étaient communs, toujours sous-entendus. On les prononçait aussi facilement qu'un « bonjour », et pourtant, la chaleur qui s'en dégageait…

Allen sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Ces mots, ils les avaient désirés. Et même maintenant, alors qu'on les lui disait, il les désirait encore tout autant…

-Dis-le encore une fois, murmura-t-il.

Il sentit les lèvres de Kanda frôler doucement sa peau, et poser des baisers fugaces mais ô combien brûlants dans son cou. Tout en caressant avec attention sa poitrine, sous sa chemise, les baisers du vampire se firent plus longs, plus chauds. Il changèrent finalement de position, Kanda allongeant son cadet et se penchant sur lui, toujours en train de lui appliquer des caresses, sur son torse, sur son ventre, partout où pouvaient se glisser ses mains sous la mince chemise.

Il posa délicatement son front contre celui d'Allen, plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux d'argent du jeune humain.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

D'une main, il ferma les yeux de son bien aimé et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le garçon se laissa entièrement faire. Que le vampire lui retire sa chemise ne lui semblait même pas une mauvaise chose. Il se contentait de profiter de ses caresses, de ses baisers, de ce contact entre leurs corps.

Kanda pouvait bien le prendre, ça n'avait plus aucune importance. Inconsciemment, il avait déjà abandonné la lutte. Il savait qu'il l'aimait. En quelques jours, il était complètement tombé pour le vampire. Celui-ci n'avait même plus besoin d'utiliser son charme pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, c'était navrant. Mais, et Allen le savait, il lui appartenait depuis le début. Avant même qu'il naisse, Kanda était déjà là, à l'attendre, à l'appeler, et surtout, à le désirer.

C'était tout ce qui comptait désormais. Etre avec la personne pour qui il était ce qu'il y avait de plus précieux, de plus important.

Plus tôt, Kanda avait dit à Allen que son monde entier tournait autour de lui. L'humain commençait à comprendre. Il commençait à ressentir la même chose.

Il entrouvrit les lèvres, laissant Kanda l'embrasser plus profondément et plus avidement encore… Le vampire de se fit pas prier pour aller plus loin, au contraire, et redoubla de tendresse envers son cadet. Allen se sentait si bien…C'était tellement bon, ces mains qui le caressaient, ces lèvres qui le consumaient, et ces yeux, ces yeux qui faisaient vibrer tout son être…

Le baiser fut finalement rompu, mais à peine, le temps pour l'adolescent de retrouver son souffle. Et ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, avec une ardeur et une passion débordantes l'un pour l'autre.

C'était la première fois qu'Allen laissait quelqu'un être aussi proche de lui. Et il se dit que si c'était Kanda qui lui était destiné, alors tant mieux, parce qu'il s'était déjà avancé sur ce chemin de non retour qu'était l'amour.

* * *

Lavi toqua à la porte.

D'abord doucement, histoire de ne pas réveiller le voisinage.

Puis il se dit que le voisinage, ses commentaires, il pouvait se les mettre là où le soleil ne brillait jamais. Il se mit donc à crier et à tenter de défoncer la porte.

-Allen ! Arrête de faire la mauvaise tête et ouvres-moi tout de suite, sinon ça va barder ! Allez, viens ouvrir cette porte, flemmard du Dimanche ! Je te préviens, j'suis pas de bonne humeur ! Allen !

Une porte s'ouvrit dans son dos.

-Purée, Lavi, qu'est-ce'tu fous ? T'as vu l'heure ?

-J'arrive pas à ouvrir la porte, Allen l'a verrouillé.

-Mais il est pas d'dans. Les vampires l'ont kidnappé dans leurs appartements après le coup de l'akuma…

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire, encore ?

-Ben, en fait…

* * *

Kanda délogea deux mèches blanches qui s'étaient glissées au milieu du visage d'Allen. Le garçon dormait doucement, dans les bras de son protecteur.

Son visage paisible était tellement, beau, et semblait si fragile que Kanda osait à peine le toucher. Allen lui appartenait, et pour de bon.

La journée avait été longue. Entre l'akuma et Alma, se dit Kanda, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour se détendre.

Kanda bougea un tout petit peu, mais cela suffit pour que le garçon referme sa prise sur sa chemise et se rapproche de lui, tout cela sans se réveiller.

Le vampire déposa un dernier baiser sur le front de l'humain, tira la couverture sur lui, et resserra son étreinte autour du corps frêle. Il voulait le garçon avec une volonté qu'il n'avait jamais possédé jusqu'alors. Il le rapprocha de lui le plus possible, la tête blanche contre son cœur. Peu importait qu'Allen soit un Noé. Il était son âme sœur, la personne qu'il était né pour rencontrer, le centre de son existence, le but de sa vie.

Allen Walker était à lui, et il ne le céderait jamais.

* * *

Lavi se présenta dans le couloir, un peu gêné. Dans un coin jouaient au poker deux vampires, dont l'un avait une énorme bosse sur le haut du crâne.

-Excusez-moi, dit-il puis-je savoir où est Allen Walker, s'il vous plait ?

-Il dort à l'heure qu'il est, répondit le blessé. C'est pour quoi ?

-Ben, je pense qu'il a la clé de notre chambre, je viens de rentrer et c'était fermé. Mais comme j'aimerais bien passer la nuit autre part que sur le parquet dur et froid…

-C'est du carrelage, dans l'infirmerie, dit l'autre vampire.

-Tout juste, répondit l'autre.

-Oui, mais…J'aimerais bien pouvoir dormir dans mon lit, vous voyez…

-Pas du tout. Et puis qui es-tu ?

-Euh…j'm'appelle Lavi…

-Lavi Bookman ?

Lavi regarda le vampire blessé. Il semblait porter un tout autre regard sur lui depuis qu'il avait prononcé son nom. Il acquiesça.

Le vampire se leva et entra dans une pièce adjacente. Il en ressortit quelques instants plus tard, une clé dans les mains.

-Voilà, dit-il.

-Ah, merci ! Vous me rendez un grand service !

-Mais de rien.

Le vampire lui lança un regard éclatant, si éclatant que Lavi s'y perdit complètement.

-Maintenant vas dormir, Lavi Bookman. Et ne posa pas de questions.

L'adolescent d'éloigna dans le couloir, le regard vide et en ligne droite. Chose stupéfiante, il ne se prit pas une seule porte dans la figure durant le trajet, les yeux pourtant à demi clos.

-Tu as utilisé ton « charme », remarqua Daysia.

-Faudrait pas que je rouille, dit simplement Alma.

* * *

Le lendemain, lors du petit déjeuner, Allen rejoignit Lenalee, Kanda sur les talons, Alma pas loin non plus. Il avait dû insister pour que le vampire le laisse manger à la cantine, au milieu d'une foule d'élèves dans laquelle le jeune homme constituait la cible idéale. Mais cette fois, Allen n'avait pas cédé. Sa partie de poker avec Alma semblait avoir réveiller le rebelle qui dormait en lui.

Non, se dit Kanda, c'était le fait de se tenir près d'Alma qui avait eu cet effet-là.

Bref, ça avait bardé dans la suite du vampire. Lorsque ce dernier s'était finalement contenté d'un « che » et d'un « sale gosse », Allen avait ouvert la porte, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres, qui avait rapidement disparu une fois retrouvé face un monticule de têtes de vampires qui s'écroula quasiment sur lui. Allen se jura que la prochaine fois qu'il ouvrirait une porte, il ferait plus attention.

Kanda lui conseilla de planter un sabre dedans : c'était plus efficace et plus explicite, à ce qu'il disait.

C'est avec un regard rempli d'étoiles qu'il pénétra au milieu du buffet, tel Alice au pays des Merveilles. Croissants, chaussons aux pommes, céréales, fromage, bacon, œufs brouillés, saumon, crêpes, gaufres, pommes, mandarines, oranges… rien ne lui échappa, et c'est avec une assiette bien remplie, sous le regard admiratif d'Alma, qu'il s'installa devant Lenalee et Timothy.

-C'qu'est bien avec toi, Allen, dit le plus jeune, c'est que même si je t'ai pas vu depuis la sortie, j'ai pas besoin de te demander si tu vas bien ou pas. Ton assiette répond à toutes les questions.

Allen lui sourit et attrapa son couteau, qu'il abattit férocement sur feu le pain d'épice qui trônait au centre de l'assiette. Le teint d'Alma blanchit très légèrement, mais son sourire ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il jeta un regard aux autres personnes à table. Lenalee regardait son jeune maître aux lèvres, Timothy mangeait tranquillement son cake et Yu, toujours aussi vexé d'avoir perdu une joute verbale contre son fiancé, regardait droit devant lui les sourcils froncés.

Bon, pensa Alma, le jeune maître devait avoir un grand appétit, tout simplement. Il faudrait qu'il précise cela aux autres plus tard.

-B'jour, murmura quelqu'un derrière eux.

-Lavi ! s'exclama Lenalee. Quand es-tu rentré ?

-Hier soir…Bon sang, Allen, t'aurais pu laisser un mot sur la porte pour prévenir que c'était fermé !

-Oups, répondit le jeune homme. J'ai oublié. Excuses moi Lavi.

Le rouquin s'installa à leur table, un bol de céréales et un jus d'orange, en face d'Alma. Qui souriait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Lavi, apparemment pas bien réveillé, plongea sa cuiller dans son bol et commença à remuer.

-Lavi, l'interrompit soudain Lenalee, je crois que tu as oublié le lait.

-Oh.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le buffet, le verre de jus d'orange à la main.

-En voilà un qui n'est pas réveillé, commenta Allen.

Celui-ci se leva et déclara:

-Il faut que j'aille voir le professeur Tiedoll, c'est pour le concert. On se voit plus tard.

Il salua ses amis et s'apprêta à partir, suivit d'Alma, mais il s'arrêta en voyant Kanda rester assis.

-Tu ne viens pas ?

-Voir le vieux cinglé ? Non merci.

Alma poussa gentiment son jeune maître devant lui.

-Le maréchal Tiedoll lui a donné du fil à retordre il y a dix ans.

-Tiedoll ? répéta Alllen, abasourdi.

-A l'époque il était maréchal. Puis après la guerre, il s'est installé dans la région. Lors de la création du Black Order, il a été engagé comme professeur. Exactement comme Winters Sokaro, Cloud Nine et Cross Marian.

-Cross ? Maréchal ? Cet égoïste hautain et lâche ?

-Ben, il l'était jusqu'à ce qu'il s'enfuit du champ de bataille, en tout cas.

Allen leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je me disais, aussi. Mais dis-moi, Alma, comment sais-tu tout ça sur eux ?

Ne recevant pas de réponse, il se retourna.

-Bien le bonjour, Allen Walker. Le prince t'attend.

Son innocence entoura instinctivement son œil, lui dévoilant un akuma, Alma écroulé à ses pieds. Mais cet akuma n'était pas comme les autres. Il ressemblait presque à un ange…Sans son horrible sourire démoniaque. Et l'âme qui était enchainée à son corps…Allen faillit s'écrouler de peur. Cette âme…Était perdue. Même la destruction de l'akuma ne pourrait la sauver, et il n'avait pas besoin de tester l'expérience pour le savoir.

Derechef, Allen activa la totalité de son arme et s'entoura d'un long manteau bras. Sa longue griffe noire se plaça automatiquement devant lui lorsque la machine fonça vers lui. Il se sentit soulevé et balancé dans les airs. Alors qu'il chutait, la griffe tendant à se raccrocher à quelque chose, l'akuma lui asséna un féroce coup de poing.

Allen traversa le réfectoire dans toute sa largeur avant de s'écraser contre un mur. Son innocence disparut en même temps qu'il perdit conscience, puis il s'écroula dans une flaque de liquide noir, s'enfonçant profondément dans les abîmes sombres.

Hormis quelques assiettes qui s'écrasèrent au sol, n silence de mort suivit la scène dans la cantine.

Puis l'akuma de niveau 4 entra lentement, un sourire monstrueux aux lèvres.

-Qui est le prochain ?

FIN DE LA SIXIEME PARTIE


	7. Partie 7

**Avec Toi**

_Septième partie_

Allen se sentait terriblement mal. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Il avait l'impression…qu'on lui avait ouvert le crâne. Il sentait aussi de terribles douleurs au niveau de la gorge, des poignets et des chevilles. La sensation était tout simplement horrible. Il suffoquait, son cœur peinait à fonctionner. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi mal de toute sa vie. Il n'avait même jamais pensé qu'il était possible de souffrir comme ça.

Il sentit alors quelque chose d'humide sur son front. Il entrouvrit les yeux pour découvrir un homme, à la peau grise et aux cheveux bouclés au-dessus de lui. Il tenait une longue serviette blanche, teintée de rouge. Du sang… _Son_ sang.

L'homme lui sourit pour le rassurer.

-Tu devrais refermer les yeux, petit. Le sang pourrait couler.

Allen, trop fatigué pour réfléchir, obéit. Il sentait l'homme passer la serviette mouillée sur sa peau brûlante. Il sentait son corps s'enflammer, brûler lentement…

-Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? réussit-il à articuler.

-La transformation en Noé a commencé. Ne t'en fais pas, ça va passer. Nous sommes tous passés par là, je sais de quoi je parle.

-Mais…Pourquoi ?

-Nous répondrons à toutes tes questions une fois que tu seras complètement éveillé. Pour le moment reposes-toi.

Allen sentit l'homme soulever l'un de ses poignets et le penser. Quelle sensation affreuse…

_Où es-tu ? Où es-tu, Kanda…_

_

* * *

_

Kanda lança un regard noir à l'akuma.

-Comment as-tu osé poser la main sur mon fiancé ? siffla-t-il.

L'akuma le regarda dans les yeux.

-Yu Kanda ? J'ai des consignes en ce qui te concerne. Viens jouer avec moi !

L'akuma se précipita sur lui. Le vampire l'esquiva habilement et dégaina son sabre.

-Où l'as-tu envoyé ? Réponds !

Les élèves se précipitaient tous vers les sorties. Timothy attrapa Lenalee et la traina sur le côté.

-Timothy ! Essaie de prendre possession de lui !

-Je ne peux pas ! Je ne contrôle pas assez bien mon innocence pour un akuma de niveau 4 !

Un vampire atterrit brutalement sur la table qui se brisa sous le coup, tout près d'eux.

-Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ? s'exclama-t-il. Partez immédiatement !

Timothy entraina Lenalee à sa suite.

Ils coururent jusqu'à l'extérieur de l'école. Au fond du parc se trouvaient rassemblés presque tous les élèves de l'école. Quelques professeurs, Bak, Komui, Tiedoll se tenaient près d'eux. Timothy courut vers eux.

-Attends ! Cet akuma sait où est Allen !

-Tu es folle, Lenalee !

-C'est notre seule chance de retrouver Allen !

-Non, arrête ! Tout ce que tu vas faire, c'est te tuer !

Brusquement, Lenalee donna un méga coup de poing au garçon qui l'envoya à terre. Puis elle se retourna et courut comme une folle vers le bâtiment. Miranda, qui était juste devant eux, la regarda un instant, puis se lança à sa poursuite.

-Elle a raison, dit-elle en passant près de Timothy.

Le garçon pesta et tenta de les rattraper.

-Attendez-moi, je viens avec vous !

Au loin, les professeurs les appelaient désespérément. Komui quitta le rang et se précipita à leur suite. Il fut bientôt suivi par Bak et Tiedoll. Les élèves les regardèrent partir, terrifiés. Que pouvaient-ils bien faire contre un akuma de niveau quatre ? Ce n'était pas leur niveau ! Ce n'était même pas celui de leurs professeurs ! Ils couraient tous au suicide ! Puis, l'un d'eux se releva.

-Ecoutez, cria-t-il pour se faire entendre, je veux une innocence évoluée de type canon longue portée ! Et grouillez-vous un peu, au lieu de pleurnicher !

* * *

Lavi était complètement sonné. Comment s'était-il retrouvé dans un tel foutoir ? C'était sa spécialité, certes, mais il ne fallait tout de même pas exagérer ! On ne se barricadait pas derrière un vampire sous une table par la simple volonté du saint esprit ! Le problème, c'est que Lavi ne savait pas, mais alors pas du tout ce qui se passait. Les neurones marchaient au ralenti, ce matin.

Son meilleur ami avait été propulsé contre un mur, et, couvert de sang, englouti dans une flaque d'eau noire. Puis un monstre avait fait une apparition théâtrale et s'était jeté sur le fiancé du kidnappé comme si sa vie en dépendait. Tout ce que Lavi pouvait en dire, c'était « l'eau sombre comme ça, ce n'est certainement pas hygiénique » et « Merde, un akuma nous attaque ». Autrement dit, rien de bien intéressant.

Dis donc, gamin ! cria Daysia, t'as rien de mieux à faire que me laisser te servir de bouclier ?

-Je réfléchissais à la situation !

Ils avaient beau crier, ils s'entendaient à peine tant il y avait de vacarme.

-Tu veux y réfléchir plus tard, par hasard ? Je suis sûr que ça arrangerait beaucoup de monde !

-Ok !

Lavi sortit son marteau, activa son innocence, et réduisit en bouillie la table qui arrivait sur eux.

Ça allait chauffer.

* * *

Kanda était couvert de sang. Ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. D'ailleurs, la dernière fois, c'était son cher Allen qui l'avait trouvé et soigné. Il ne s'était pas attendu à rencontrer son âme sœur aussi tôt. Malgré la différence entre le petit garçon et le bel adolescent dont il avait rêvé à sa naissance, il l'avait tout de suite reconnu. Ça ne pouvait être que lui. Comme il avait eu envie de le prendre, ce soir-là ! Il voyait encore ses yeux déterminés à soigner la première personne qui lui tomberait dessus…Il avait été charmé par un gamin de six ans. C'en était presque insultant. Il avait dû faire des efforts incroyables pour le lâcher et partir. Attendre dix ans. Il avait vécu des siècles sans jamais souffrir de la solitude. Il se contentait de patienter en attendant l'arrivée d'Allen dans sa vie, sans trop y penser. Mais depuis qu'il l'avait vu, depuis qu'il l'avait senti, Allen occupait toutes ses pensées. Il avait tellement hâte de le retrouver et de le prendre dans ses bras...Ces dix dernières années avaient été les plus longues de toute son existence. Pourtant, ce n'était pas grand-chose, pour un immortel.

Tout ce qui comptait, maintenant, c'était Allen.

Le vampire se releva et fit face à l'akuma. Si ce salopard pensait pouvoir s'interposer entre son fiancé et lui, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil. Il était temps de lui faire regretter le coup porté à son doux aimé ! Les yeux enflammés, il se prépara à attaquer l'akuma.

Quand une fusée percuta la machine de plein fouet et l'abattit au sol.

Au même moment, les blessures de Kanda disparurent.

* * *

Lenalee n'avait pas perdu de temps en réflexions inutiles. L'akuma dans son champ de vision, elle avait immédiatement activé ses bottes noires et s'était jetée sur le démon. Une paire de bottes écarlates avaient alors entouré ses jambes, et un papillon agité ses ailes pour augmenter la vitesse. C'était la première fois qu'elle utilisait sans retenue sa nouvelle évolution. Ce genre de chose était dangereux. Elle espérait que ce ne serait pas la dernière. Un élève était déjà mort en faisant cela. Derrière elle, elle entendit Miranda activer sa propre innocence et envelopper les personnes présentes dans la salle avec. Il n'y avait que des vampires, à une exception près. Lavi, son marteau activé, était prêt à en découdre avec leur ennemi.

Lenalee prit un maximum de vitesse et percuta l'akuma de toutes ses forces. Elle effectua ensuite une pirouette dans les aires et revint à la charge. Cette fois, l'akuma l'avait vu venir. Voyant cela, Kanda lui balança une table dessus pour le distraire. Lenalee lui asséna un coup en pleine tête, puis de son autre jambe elle l'abattit au sol. Derrière eux, Lavi frappa le sol de toutes ses forces et invoqua un sceau de feu. Un cercle de flammes entoura la machine. La déflagration dégagea une intense chaleur.

Mais avant que quiconque l'ai vu venir, l'akuma se précipité vers Kanda. Au même moment, Lenalee, toujours dans les airs, lui saisit les bras et s'envola, le vampire dans ses bras. L'akuma donna un coup de poing qui pulvérisa l'endroit où se tenait l'immortel quelques secondes plus tôt.

La jeune fille lâcha Kanda, qui, le sabre tendu, embrocha la machine infernale. Mais celle-ci l'attrapa à deux mains.

-Tu crois que c'est comme ça que tu vas me détruire ? ricana-t-elle.

-Tu n'es pas au courant, se moqua Kanda. Mon épée est faite d'innocence. Dommage pour toi.

Il activa son innocence, brisant l'akuma. Lenalee, qui avait pris de la hauteur, mit tout son poids et toute sa force dans son dernier bond. Elle se heurta à l'épée, l'enfonçant plus profondément dans le corps artificiel. L'akuma explosa dans un cri de rage.

Les adolescents, à bout de souffle, désactivèrent leur innocence. Avant qu'un seul vampire puisse réagir, ils se précipitèrent tous sur la flaque liquide, qui disparaissait en même temps que l'ennemi. Dans un bel ensemble, Lenalee, Lavi, Miranda et Timothy disparurent.

Pour atterrir dans un désert de glace.

* * *

Ce fut le sceau d'eau qui réveilla Alma.

Les claques et les coups de pied n'avaient pas marché, mais l'eau, si. Il se redressa tel un automate.

-J'ai mal aux dents, se contenta-t-il de dire.

-Tu m'étonnes, marmonna Marie. Tu t'es pris un sacré coup à la tête.

-Ah bon ? J'ai vexé le jeune maître à ce point ?

-Euh, non, pas lui.

-Yu ? Quel titan, celui-là.

-Non plus. En fait, c'était un akuma de niveau quatre.

Alma le regarda quelques instants. Puis il cligna des yeux.

-Ah oui, je me souviens. Cette petite ordure m'a eu par surprise. Je l'aurais volontiers défoncée.

-Pas la peine. Le maître et les amis du jeune maître s'en sont occupés.

-Ah ouais ? Les humains ? Woa. Et Allen, comment va-t-il ?

-On ne sait pas. Il a été avalé par l'Arche de Noé.

Alma se figea sur place.

-Ces salopards l'ont kidnappé ?

-Oui. Mais le maître vient de nous apprendre une certaine nouvelle. Le jeune maître est un Noé. Sauf qu'il ne le sait pas.

-Oh. Bon, alors des salopards sauf exception. C'est bon, là ?

-…

-Allez, mon vieux, remue-toi ! Faut qu'on aille chercher notre prince ! C'est un Noé ? La belle affaire ! Le monde est petit, voilà tout.

Alma s'en alla dans un éclat de rire.

-« Le monde est petit » ? répéta un autre vampire derrière eux.

* * *

Lorsqu'Allen se réveilla de nouveau, une femme se tenait à ses côtés. Elle portait un costume noir, et avait les cheveux, noirs, noués en une queue de cheval dont l'élastique était, bien sûr, noir.

Il se redressa sans attendre l'avis de personne. A son grand étonnement, il se sentait bien. Plus que bien, même. Il avait presque envie de se lancer dans un marathon. Chaque muscle transpirait d'énergie. Son estomac transpirait de faim.

-Bonjour, dit la femme.

-Bonjour, répondit poliment Allen.

Il attendit quelques instants, puis, après un silence assez lourd, décida d'entamer une conversation avec la belle inconnue.

-Pouvez-vous me dire où je suis ?

-Chez nous, répondit-elle.

-Auriez-vous une localisation géographique, demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'espoir.

-Je ne peux pas te le dire.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Lulubell.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

-Tu t'es transformé. Nous t'avons aidé à bien supporter la douleur et les blessures dues aux stigmates.

Allen cligna trois fois des yeux. On lui avait un jour dit que ça portait chance.

- Quelles stigmates ?

La jeune femme attrapa un miroir qui était posé par terre et le lui tendit.

Allen agrandit les yeux comme jamais en s'apercevant.

-Qu'est-ce que… ?

Sa peu était devenue complètement grise. Sur son front et sa gorge se trouvaient une file de croix. On voyait que les plaies venaient à peine de se refermer.

-Mais…

-Tu es un Noé, Allen Walker. L'un des nôtres. Tu as simplement mis du temps à te réveiller. Désormais tu fais partie de notre famille. Elle se leva et l'invita à la suivre.

-Tu ne devrais pas utiliser cette innocence sous cette forme. Elle pourrait te détruire. Je te dirai plus tard comment faire. Pour le moment, suis-moi. Le comte veut te voir dès ton réveil.

* * *

Komui regarda Kanda la bouche grande ouverte.

-Disparue ? Comment ça, disparue ?

-Cherches dans un dictionnaire, bigleux !

Le vampire n'était pas de bonne humeur. Derrière lui, Alma patientait, accompagné de Marie et Daysia.

-Nous quatre, dit leur maître, nous allons partir les chercher. Je sais où ils sont. Toi restes là et répares ce bazar !

-Mais…Une minute ! Tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé si…

-Oh, et puis merde ! lâcha Kanda au grand damne de ses sujets. Bougez moi donc cet imbécile de là ! Qu'on nous laisse travailler correctement, pour une fois !

Une vampire saisit Komui par le poignet et l'entraîna avec elle. Il tenta d'abord de résister, puis, entendant ses os craquer, il la suivit docilement en se lamentant sur le sort de sa chère et bien-aimée sœur.

-Vous trois, dit-il en pointant le doigt vers Alma, Marie et Daysia, vous avez intérêt à vous remuer, où je vous le ferai regretter, croyez-moi ! Nous allons chercher Allen et au passage cette bande de gamins demeurés ! Ils vont comprendre leur douleur, ceux-là !

Les quatre vampires disparurent dans l'obscurité de la forêt.

* * *

Le comte sourit aimablement à Allen.

-Je suppose que tu te souviens de moi, mon petit Allen Walker.

Le garçon hocha docilement la tête. A côté du comte se trouvaient une petite fille, son père, et un autre aux cheveux blancs qui le regardait un sourire aux lèvres. Derrière lui, l'homme qui s'était précédemment occupé de lui le tenait gentiment mais fermement pas les épaules. Lulubell était debout, à côté de lui, droite comme un piquet. Ils avaient tous une peau grise et des stigmates.

Allen ne savait pas pourquoi, mais tous ces gens lui semblaient familiers. Surtout le comte. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, il n'y avait pas prêté attention. Mais maintenant…Il était certain d'avoir déjà vu son visage, bien avant d'intégrer l'école, bien avant la mort de Mana… Mais ce qui le gênait le plus, c'étaient les mains de l'autre homme sur ses épaules. Il se sentait enchainé, comme une bête sauvage prise au piège par un prédateur. Cette mise en scène ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Pendant le trajet jusqu'au salon où il se trouvait actuellement, il avait réussi à retrouver une apparence normale, sans stigmate, sans peau grise.

-Tu as certainement beaucoup de questions à poser, dit le comte. J'y répondrai avec grand plaisir. Mais avant, j'aimerais te présenter tes frères et sœurs : Road, Shéryl, Wisely et derrière toi, Tyki. Tu connais déjà Lulubell.

Allen fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas de frères et sœurs. Il était fils unique. Mana l'avait adopté, certes, mais il était certain à cent pourcent de ne pas avoir de famille. Wisely prit alors la parole.

-Tu as hérité d'un gène spécial, appelé « gène Noé ». C'est la marque d'appartenance à notre famille. Nous n'avons pas de lien de sang, mais nous sommes tous identiques. Nous sommes les véritables enfants du premier homme de la nouvelle génération, Noé.

Voilà qui était mieux. Il ne comprenait pas la logique de la chose, mais il y croyait. Ne surtout pas lui demander pourquoi il y croyait, parce que c'était inconscient et qu'il n'aurait pas pu l'expliquer lui-même. Il se mit à tripoter nerveusement le cristal d'innocence incrusté dans sa main gauche. Il devenait complètement fou. Les effets secondaires du « charme » de Kanda, à tous les coups.

-Ce n'est ni un rêve, ni une divagation continua Wisely. Nous t'avons sauvé du Black Order et ramené ici. Les Noé sont, par principe, les ennemis de l'innocence. Il est surprenant que tu arrives à vivre avec l'une d'elles parasitant ton corps. Pour te réveiller, il fallait l'affaiblir au maximum. D'où l'arsenic dans tes somnifères.

Allen blêmit soudain. C'étaient donc eux, les malades qui l'empoisonnaient depuis des mois ?

-Ne te méprends surtout pas, mon petit, dit le comte. Nous ne te voulons que du bien. Malgré cette innocence, tu restes notre Musicien.

-J'ai déjà une famille.

L'emprise sur ses épaules ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Les autres Noé perdirent d'un coup leurs sourires aimables. Seul le visage du comte ne changea pas. Il ne semblait pas perturbé le moins du monde.

-Tu comprendras bien assez tôt que ta place est ici, avec nous. Tu es le bienvenu. Nous sommes tous plus qu'heureux de t'accueillir dans cette demeure. Je suis certain que tu t'habitueras très vite à notre famille, Allen.

-Je vais rentrer au Black Order.

-Cela m'étonnerait. Tu vas rester ici comme le bon garçon que tu es. Je te connais, Allen. Et crois-moi, cet endroit est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi. Je fais cela uniquement pour ton bien. Tu m'en remercieras plus tard.

-Vous avez envoyez l'akuma dans l'école.

-Exact. Il n'est d'ailleurs pas encore rentré. J'attends des nouvelles de ce vampire qui voulait abuser de toi. Un akuma de niveau quatre devrait suffire à nous débarrasser de lui.

Allen sentit son estomac se contracter. Kanda était en danger, par sa faute. Il espérait que tout se passe bien pour lui et ses amis. Il espérait qu'aucun d'eux n'avait commis de folie sous le coup de la colère.

-Comme je te l'ai dit, continua le comte, tu n'as pas à avoir peur de nous ou à t'inquiéter. Nous nous occupons de tout et…

-C'est un kidnapping. Punissable par la loi.

Le comte sourit.

-Têtu, n'est-ce pas ? Tu tiens cela de cet exécrable Mana Walker. Je pensais qu'une fois débarrassés de lui, nous pourrions te récupérer sans encombre, mais il a fallu que Cross s'en mêle…

Allen s'arrêta un instant de respirer. Le comte avait voulu « se débarrasser » de Mana ? Mais alors… L'image de son père,

-Vous l'avez tué ? murmura-t-il.

-Mana Walker était un obstacle.

-Un poignard dans le cœur et les yeux crevés, continua Allen. Vous êtes un monstre.

-Je suis certain que tu changeras vite d'avis. Tyki ? Ramène notre Allen dans sa chambre, tu veux ? Et fais lui donc une tisane. Après tout, il est encore fatigué par sa transformation. Il a besoin de repos et de calme. Il y verra plus clair après.

Allen sentit la prise sur ses épaules se resserrer et le faire pivoter. L'homme l'emmena dans sa chambre et le laissa seul le temps de préparer la boisson. Il posa son front contre la vitre froide. L'extérieur était couvert de neige. De petits flocons blancs tombaient encore du ciel…

Il devait quitter cet endroit, et vite. Ces gens étaient fous. Complètement tarés. Allen ne savait pas ce qu'ils avaient fumé au déjeuner, mais ça ne tournait pas rond dans leur tête. Il fallait trouver un moyen de s'échapper…N'importe quoi…Ah, si seulement il avait pu communiquer avec ses amis…Communiquer…Il y eut soudain comme un déclic dans la tête du jeune homme. Cross lui avait laissé Timcanpy !

Il se jeta sur l'armoire et y trouva son uniforme, déchiré couvert de sang et de poussière. Il fouilla les poches et y trouva ce qu'il cherchait : un petit golem doré qui bâtit vivement des ailes en l'apercevant. Il tenta de se mettre en contact avec le golem de Lenalee. C'est alors qu'il entendit des bruits de pas se rapprochant. Il fourra sans ménagement Timcanpy dans la poche de sa nouvelle tenue et eut juste le temps de s'écarter de l'armoire. Il n'avait même pas pu couper le contact que son golem tentait d'établir.

Tyki entra dans la chambre, deux tasses de thé sur le plateau.

-Il n'y avait plus de tisane, alors j'ai fait du thé. J'espère que tu aimes ça. Ah, tu fais bien d'ouvrir cette armoire. Ça me fait penser qu'il faut que je brûle ces vieux vêtements. Plus personne ne les portera dans cet état. Assieds-toi, Allen.

Tendu, le garçon ne put qu'obéir et s'asseoir sur le bout du lit.

Tyki lui tendit une tasse, qui se retrouva sur la table de nuit, étant donné que le garçon n'avait nullement l'intention d'avaler quelque chose donné par un ennemi. Surtout après le coup de l'arsenic. L'adulte, lui, sirota sa boisson comme si de rien n'était.

-Qui a découvert le corps de Mana Walker ? demanda-t-il soudain.

Allen serra les poings.

-Moi.

-Oh. Un chef d'œuvre. Je me suis beaucoup amusé avec lui.

-Pardon ?

-C'est moi qui l'ai tué. Il n'a pas vraiment lutté. En même temps, ce n'était pas un combattant. Tiens, je te fais peur, maintenant, petit ?

Allen était à présent terrorisé. Il regardait l'homme sans dissimuler sa peur. Il tremblait même, et sentait les larmes apparaître aux coins de ses yeux.

-Allons, dit-il, tu n'as aucune crainte à avoir. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Tu es mon frère, après tout.

Allen se sentait mal. Terriblement mal. Il n'arrivait plus à arrêter les sanglots. L'adulte s'approcha et posa une main sur sa joue. Instinctivement, le garçon ferma les yeux.

-Tu vas être un bon garçon, dit une voix à son oreille, et il ne t'arrivera que du bien. Et je tiens à t'avertir tout de suite que l'un des nôtres peut lire dans les pensées. Alors inutile d'élaborer un plan quelconque ou d'essayer de communiquer avec tes petits amis.

Allen rouvrit soudain les yeux, pétrifié par la peur et l'impuissance.

Tyki lui donna un doux sourire, des plus rassurants, et tendit la main vers lui.

- Donnes moi ce golem, Allen.

FIN DE LA SEPTIEME PARTIE

Et un nouveau chapitre de terminé ! J'espère, comme d'hab, que la lecture a été agréable et qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes.

J'ai eu un problème lors du dernier chapitre, donc je me répète, puisque ce message a disparu du chapitre six : J'aimerais avoir l'avis des lecteurs sur la fin de l'histoire, ce que vous aimeriez voir dans le ou les derniers chapitres, car même après la fin de l'action, je pense faire un ultime chapitre portant uniquement sur nos deux amoureux. Alors voilà, donnez moi votre avis !

A plus ! Et merci pour les review !


	8. Partie 8

**Avec Toi**

_Huitième partie_

Dans la cité blanche, le silence régnait, comme toujours. La luminosité des murs donnait l'impression qu'un soleil avait trouvé refuge dans le globe contenant la ville. Les fontaines semblaient figées. Pas un souffle de vent ne dérangeait le calme des lieux. L'Arche patientait. Elle attendait le maître des lieux.

Soudain, une porte s'ouvrit en grinçant. Un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs et à la peau pâle pénétra dans une ruelle. Il était entièrement vêtu de blanc : une longue tunique ouverte et sans manche, ainsi qu'un pantalon large pour une plus grande liberté de mouvements. Sur son visage se trouvait une cicatrice, qui se terminait, juste au-dessus de son œil, en un pentacle. Son bras gauche, contrairement à son homologue, était noir. Sur le dos de la main luisait une croix de cristal vert.

A peine le jeune homme posa-t-il le pied dans l'Arche que celle-ci sembla reprendre vie. Une brise légère balaya les cheveux et la tunique de l'adolescent. Les fontaines se remirent à couler comme si elles n'avaient jamais cessé de le faire, et quelques coins d'ombre apparurent. L'Arche n'existait que pour son maître. Le reste n'avait aucune importance. Le Quatorzième Noé était le cœur de l'entité. Le Musicien était l'âme d'un monde entier.

Allen Walker progressa pensivement à travers les ruelles. C'était la première fois qu'il pénétrait dans son Arche, mais il lui semblait avoir toujours su qu'elle l'attendait. Ils ne faisaient qu'un. Le Musicien cherchait une porte bien particulière. Il ne savait pas encore laquelle, mais le déclic n'allait surement pas tarder. L'Arche savait ce que désirait son maître. Et elle lui présenterait sur un plateau d'argent sans le moindre doute.

Ainsi s'avança-t-il sur la place principale pour s'arrêter brusquement. Il s'approcha d'une porte et posa la main dessus. Il la caressa. Oui, c'était celle-là. Un doux sourire aux lèvres, il l'ouvrit et franchit les quelques pas qui le séparaient de sa liberté.

* * *

Lenalee lança un œil horrifié au paysage qui l'entourait. Il y avait de la neige, partout. Mais on n'était qu'au mois d'Octobre ! Bientôt Novembre, certes, mais très loin de l'hiver ! Et aucune trace d'Allen dans ce gigantesque blizzard !

-Le pôle Nord ! s'écria Lavi.

-Le pôle Sud ! contredit Timothy.

-J'ai froid, marmonna Miranda.

-Venez, dit Lenalee. Il ne faut pas rester là ! Sinon nous allons geler sur place !

-Trop tard…murmura Miranda qui s'écroula dans la neige.

Ses amis la soulevèrent.

-Secouez-la ! Il ne faut pas qu'elle s'endorme !

-Une baffe ! s'exclama Lavi. Lenalee, file-lui une droite ! T'es super douée pour ça !

La jeune fille s'exécuta, mais pas sur la bonne personne.

-Allons chercher un abri, dit-elle à Timothy. Il faut absolument se sortir de cette tempête !

* * *

Kanda donna un coup de pied rageur à un tas de neige l'empêchant de lever son pied d'un angle supérieur à trente degrés. Derrière lui, Alma, Daysia et Marie respectaient prudemment un périmètre de sécurité.

-Woa, dit Alma. Ça c'est de la rancœur.

-Toi tu m'as l'air assez calme pour quelqu'un qui s'est pris une dérouillée, répondit Daysia.

Un sourire carnassier passa sur le visage du vampire.

-Je vais défoncer ces déchets, les piétiner et leur faire avaler leurs stigmates par le derrière.

-Oh, dit Marie. Quel vocabulaire, Alma.

-Pas de jeune maître dans le coin, l'autre est trop occupé à se battre contre la neige pour m'entendre. Je remarque d'ailleurs qu'il a l'air de perdre.

Une voix glaciale leur parvint alors.

-Dites donc, bande de larves, vous n'avez pas bientôt fini de faire la conversation ? Vous voulez peut-être une tasse de thé et des biscuits tant qu'à faire ?

-Pas de refus, marmonna Daysia.

-ON SE BOUGE BANDE DE CLEBARDS DE MES…

* * *

Allen se passa la main dans les cheveux pour en retirer la neige y ayant élu domicile.

En passant à travers la porte, il ne s'était pas attendu à déboucher à mi-hauteur d'un arbre. L'absence de matière solide sous ses pieds l'avait donc conduit à chuter la tête la première dans plus d'un mètre de poudre blanche.

Il n'avait rien contre la neige, il était même plutôt content d'avoir atterri dans quelque chose de peu solide, c'était toujours mieux que le goudron, mais il aurait bien évité de se retrouver de tout son long dans une couche de froid. Surtout dans les vêtements que les Noé lui avaient refilés. _Il n'y avait pas de manches_.

Allen crevait de froid.

Il regarda autour de lui. La tempête semblait s'être arrêtée depuis peu. La couche de neige était lisse, pas un animal n'était venu déranger la pale surface. Il avait pourtant dû arriver à cet endroit après avoir été expédié dans l'autre arche.

Bon sang, faites qu'il n'ait pas à marcher jusqu'au Black Order…Dans cette tenue ridicule qui plus est…

* * *

Lavi jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur de la grotte.

-Il ne neige plus ! cria-t-il.

Timothy et Miranda le rejoignirent, bientôt suivis par Lenalee.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?

Ils observèrent un instant l'immense étendue de neige, à perte de vue. Rien à l'horizon. Pas la moindre trace de vie. _Rien_.

-Ohlala…marmonna Miranda, exposant là l'idée du groupe.

-On est à combien de kilomètres de l'école, à votre avis ? demanda Timothy.

-Et à combien de kilomètres d'Allen ? continua Lavi.

-Personnellement, dit Lenalee, je pense que nous sommes plus près d'Allen que de l'école. Inutile de penser au reste.

-J'ai fait, dit Lavi.

-Tu as déjeuné il y a moins de trois heures !

-Je te signale quand même que j'ai même pas eu le temps de commencer !

-Mais vas-tu arrêter de te plaindre un jour ? Tu passes ton temps à râler, ce que c'est ennuyeux !

Miranda et Timothy reculèrent prudemment. C'était la première fois qu'une dispute se poursuivait pendant plus d'une minute.

-Oh oh, mais je m'excuse, mademoiselle la fille du dirlo ! Je te fais tout de même remarquer que si t'avais pas sauté sans réfléchir dans ce trou…

-Non mais pour qui tu te prends ? Tu penses à Allen, un peu ?

-Bien sûr ! Mais je pense aussi à toi, Miranda, Timothy, à tout le monde ! Tu crois peut-être qu'il serait content de nous savoir ici, au milieu de nulle part, en plein hiver ?

-Tu aurais préféré que je l'abandonne ?

-Bien sûr que non, idiote !

-Pardon ? Tu t'es vu, peut-être, crétin des Bermudes ?

-Je rêve, là ? C'est la fifille à son grand-frère qui cause ?

-Oh ! s'exclama Miranda !

L'attention des deux spectateurs fut attirée par autre chose.

-Timothy ouvrit grand la bouche.

-Espèce de prétentieux, arrogant et mal léché !

-Miss je sais tout a parlé !

-Crétin, abruti, imbécile, andouille de…

-Sale gamine, citadine pervertie, …

-Dragueur raté, coureur de jupon…

-Sainte nitouche, p'tite ado liseuse de magazines people…

-Ben ça, fit quelqu'un, les sentiments de chacun au grand jour ! La déclaration ne va pas tarder !

-ALLEN ! s'exclama Timothy qui se jeta dans ses bras, en larmes.

-Allen ! s'exclama Miranda, les doigts entre les dents.

-Allen ! s'exclama Lenalee qui lui fila aussitôt une baffe.

-Allen ! s'exclama Lavi qui ne fut pas aussi doux et lui donna un fier coup de poing dans le ventre.

-Espèce d'abruti !

-Crétin fini !

-Merci, je vous aime, moi-aussi, murmura le jeune homme, un mètre plus bas, au niveau du sol.

Le jeune homme se releva tant bien que mal, passa une main dans ses cheveux et sourit à ses compagnons.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

-Plus important, l'interrompit Lavi, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue ? On dirait…

-Un punk ! s'exclama Timothy.

-Euh…Non, pas trop…

* * *

Kanda leva brusquement les yeux vers sa droite.

-Vous sentez ce parfum ? demanda-t-il.

Alma, Marie et Daysia reniflèrent.

-Ça sent le Noé, dit ce dernier.

-Ça sent l'hiver, remarqua habilement Alma.

-La ferme, crétin.

-C'est toi qui m'a demandé mon avis.

- Alma Karma, boucle-la pour une fois dans ta vie !

Soudain, un cri retentit. Un cri terrible, à vous faire mourir d'une crise cardiaque, à vous faire griller les tympans. On se battait non loin de là.

Les vampires se mirent à courir.

* * *

-A L'ATTAQUE ! hurla Lavi.

-Attends ! s'exclamèrent Allen et Lenalee.

Trop tard, la boule de neige fut lancée comme un boulet de canon. Après une trajectoire plus que suspecte méprisant absolument toutes les lois de la pesanteur et de la gravité (Lavi ne s'y connaissait pas trop dans ce domaine, il faut bien le dire), la masse s'écrasa vigoureusement sur la figure de Lenalee. Miranda recula prudemment.

Se sentant visé, Allen fit de même.

-Attends, dit-il, tu ne vas pas me faire ça dans cette tenue ! Je vais mourir de frFLASHD !

Le jeune homme fut propulsé au sol, s'étalant dans le même temps de tout son long.

-Ok, murmura-t-il, tu l'auras voulu, microbe !

-Oh, s'exclama Timothy, une bataille de boules de neige ! Trop cool !

A la seconde même où l'onde sonore s'échappait de sa bouche, une masse de neige s'éclata en beauté dedans.

Lenalee était entourée d'une mini barricade de glace, ses munitions à côté d'elle. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle cria :

-Allen, on se repli ! L'adversaire agit par instinct, ce sera plus facile derrière un mur !

-HAHA ! C'est devenu un champ de bataille, mam'zelle !

Allen riposta, mais Lavi évita la bombe imaginaire et répliqua avec une méga sphère de diamètre environ vingt centimètres, équation de cercle…Bon bref il la balança de toutes ses forces vers l'adversaire (Allen) qui se baissa…

La boule de neige percuta Kanda de plein fouet.

* * *

Tyki observa brièvement la pièce. Le lit avait été refait. Un bon point. Le comte aimait beaucoup les gens bien élevés. La tasse de thé et la théière reposaient sur la table. L'armoire était vide. La salle de bain était vide. Tout était vide. Ça, se dit-il, c'était un mauvais point.

Il sortit tranquillement dans le couloir et se rendit au salon, tout en sifflotant. Lorsqu'il y entra, sa nièce, Road, lui sauta dessus. Le comte replia son journal, les autres se tournèrent vers lui, attentifs.

-Comment va-t-il ? demanda le comte.

-Il a l'air de s'être calmé, répondit Tyki. En fait, ce gamin est très doué. Il nous a eu comme des bleus.

-Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Shéryl.

-Ben…

Soudain, Wisely déboula dans la pièce telle un ouragan infernal.

-Je ne l'entends plus !

-…Il nous a faussé compagnie.

_Je savais que ça ne leur plairait pas_, pensa-t-il. _Ce genre de chose ne plait jamais_.

-Bon, dit le comte. Depuis combien de temps ?

-Quelques minutes, répondit Wisely. C'est arrivé d'un coup, il chantait une chanson dans sa tête et sa voix a disparu du coin.

Les Noé s'entre-regardèrent.

-L'arche ? proposa Lulubell.

-Il aurait pu aller n'importe où ! s'exclama Road.

-Non, dit le comte. Nous avons trois choix. Il ne peut aller que dans les endroits qu'il a déjà visité. Le Black Order, la demeure de dame Anita, qu'il avait rencontré avec Cross, ou l'endroit dans lequel il vivait avec Mana.

-Il va revenir, dit Tyki. Il est simplement allé chercher de l'aide.

Plusieurs regards lourds de sens se posèrent sur lui.

-Il a oublié ça, dit-il en sortant Timcanpy, le golem doré, de sa poche. C'est celui de Cross, n'est-ce pas ? Il sait ce qui risque de lui arriver s'il le perd.

-En parlant de Cross, dit Wisely, ça fait un moment qu'il rode autour de la maison. On le laisse faire ?

-On va envoyer les jumeaux, dit le comte. Ils l'enverront faire un tour plus loin.

-Mouais, avant qu'il foute le feu au manoir, marmonna Tryde. Et pour Allen ?

-Au cas où, nous allons nous séparer en deux groupes. L'un reste ici, l'autre va patrouiller dans les villes alentour. Si les vampires sont avec lui, séparez-les avant d'agir.

-Bien, comte.

-Et couvrez-vous bien, il fait froid, dehors.

* * *

Lorsque la neige tomba de son visage, cinq corps gisaient misérablement dans la neige, dont deux tentaient de se cacher derrière une sorte de…Mur ? Pouvait-on vraiment appeler cela un mur ?

Le vampire repéra bien vite les cheveux blancs qu'il cherchait, et se dirigea dans leur direction. Au passage, il traversa un pont nommé Lavi pour l'occasion, profitant du bruit des os en train de craquer et des gémissements de douleur s'échappant de la neige.

Puis il passa délicatement sa main dans la chevelure blanche de celui qu'il chérissait tant. Allen pensa plus sûr de se laisser faire : le vampire n'avait pas franchement l'air d'avoir la patate…

_Pourtant il en fait une belle, de patate…_

Allen éclata alors de rire, à l'étonnement général.

-Pourquoi ris-tu, pousse de soja ?

-Je ne sais pas, Bakanda ! Tu es là, mes amis aussi, quoi d'anormal à être heureux ? Je me sens tellement bien !

-Il délire, déclara sombrement Daysia.

Mais le jeune homme fut bientôt rejoint par ses amis. Les vampires n'y comprenaient rien, mais alors franchement rien de rien. Les humains, décidement, c'était bien compliqué. Alma haussa simplement les épaules quand ses compagnons lui jetèrent un coup d'œil. Si même le gosse de la bande était perdu…

-Non mais regardez-nous, dit Lenalee, nous étions en train de faire une bataille de boule de neige alors qu'on ne sait même pas où on est, ni même ce qu'on fait là !

-Perso, dit Lavi, je n'ai fait que te suivre. C'est allé trop vite pour moi, j'ai rien pigé à ce qui se passait !

-Et puis surtout, la tenue d'Allen dans un coin pareil ! s'exclama Timothy. TROP DROLE !

-Moi j'aurais la honte !

-Parce qu'avec tes cheveux tu te sens fier, tronche de cake ?

-Hoho ! Bien envoyé !

-Ooooooooooh ! Alors comme ça on se rebelle ? Non mais les adolescents de nos jours !

-Ouais, ouais, la nouvelle génération s'amuse à péter les canalisations ! De la mauvaise graine tout ça !

-Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dites, articula soigneusement Kanda.

-C'est parce qu'il n'y a rien à comprendre ! sanglota Miranda.

Allen se sentit renifler.

-C'est vrai. C'est le bordel, c'est tout ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici, d'ailleurs ?

-J'sais pas, mais j'ai faim, dit Lavi.

Les larmes coulaient sans s'arrêter sur leurs visages. Les cinq humains étaient passés de la crise de joie à la tristesse dépressive. Ça avait de quoi faire peur.

Kanda sentait lointainement les choses le dépasser, lentement mais surement. Il resserra Allen dans ses bras, ne sachant pas exactement quoi faire d'autre. Le jeune homme leva deux yeux humides vers lui.

-Kanda, murmura-t-il, je…

SPASH !

Allen laissa la neige glisser de son visage quelques secondes. Sept précisément. Puis il se retourna lentement vers Lavi, une lueur démente dans les yeux.

-Dis donc, blandinet ! La bataille est loin d'être terminée !

-Ramène-toi, éclopé !

Alors que les deux garçons en venaient aux poings, Kanda et Marie s'occupèrent de séparer les deux « copains, on ne fait qu'exprimer notre amour pour l'autre, c'est tout, je vous assure… ».

Une fois de retour au Black Order, il faudrait qu'il ait une discussion sérieuse avec Tiedoll. Le vieillard lui rirait surement au nez. Mais à qui d'autre aurait-il bien pu demander des éclairages sur la psychologie comportementale d'un gamin de seize ans ?

* * *

Kanda avait posé son manteau sur les épaules d'Allen. Il ne semblait pas du tout souffrir du froid. Il tenait fermement la main du jeune homme, comme s'il craignait de le voir disparaitre à tout moment.

Derrière lui, Allen entendait très clairement Lavi et Timothy ricaner comme des crétins. Puis Allen reformula sa pensée. Lavi et Timothy ricanaient comme les gros crétins qu'ils étaient. Là, c'était mieux.

-Oh oh oh, les deux amoureux, main dans la main, comme c'est romant…

Kanda se retourna brusquement, un regard noir verrouillé en plein sur le dernier œil de Lavi.

-_La ferme._

Devant les têtes que tiraient ses amis, Allen ne put s'en empêcher.

Il leur tira la langue.

Le seul à trouver cela amusant fut Alma.

* * *

Cross Marian était connu pour être un égoiste sans scrupule, un arnaqueur de première catégorie, trompeur, manipulateur, calculateur, n'hésitant pas à prendre des mesures considérables si nécessaire, comme écrire des lettres de menaces et de dénonciation, voler de l'argent, voler de la nourriture, voler des femmes. On savait aussi de lui qu'il était un alcoolique de renom, fumeur de la première heure et surtout, surtout, un misérable esclavagiste qui n'hésitait pas à demander à l'enfant dont il était le tuteur de lui ramener un lion pour ramener une photo souvenir à son vieux copain imaginaire.

Tout cela, on le savait, et bien, parce que le « disciple », comme Cross appelait son neveu, l'avait fièrement proclamé, sans la moindre gène, lorsque Cloud Nine, à la première rentrée des classes du Black Order, avait donné le sujet suivant de rédaction : « Qu'avez-vous fait pendant vos vacances ? ».

Etrangement, elle avait refusé de noter la copie.

Ce qu'on savait aussi, c'était que Cross avait horreur qu'on touche à ses affaires.

Ce qu'on ignorait plus souvent, c'est que son disciple était entièrement inclus dans les affaires en question.

* * *

-Deux chambres, dit Kanda. Une pour deux personnes, l'autre pour sept, je vous prie.

-Nous n'avons pas de chambre pour sept personnes, monsieur, je m'en excuse. En revanche nous en avons pour cinq personnes…

-Une pour deux, une pour quatre et une pour trois.

-Le mieux, intervint Alma, serait que nous restions tous ensemble. Bien que je comprenne **parfaitement **que tu veuilles un peu d'intimité avec **ton cher fiancé**. Le mieux, ce serait certainement une chambre avec _panneau coulissant_, mais on ne peut pas réclamer la lune, n'est-ce pas Yu ?

La réceptionniste de l'hotel se mit à rougir. Son regard passa de Kanda à Allen, puis d'Allen à Kanda, et enfin de Kanda aux autres.

-Nous en avons ! Pour une chambre de deux et une de trois !

-On prend, dit Kanda.

-Sortez les matelas de camping, ricana Daysia. L'un de vous va devoir dormir par terre !

Lenalee, Lavi, Miranda et Timothy se regardèrent.

-Honneur aux femmes, dit Lenalee.

-Honneur aux ainés, dit Lavi.

-Honneur aux plus jeunes et fragiles ! rétorqua Timothy.

-Excuse-moi, répliqua Lavi, mais là, je ne vois pas grand monde de fragile dans le périmètre…

Ils continuèrent à se chamailler tandis que la réceptionniste les menait à leur chambre. L'hôtel n'était pas particulièrement luxueux, mais il était loin d'être miteux. C'était plutôt chaleureux, un peu comme l'école. Oui, l'atmosphère était la même. Seules la décoration et la fréquentation différaient.

Allen se laissait entraîner par Kanda. Le vampire ne semblait avoir envie de le lâcher. D'ailleurs, cela lui convenait parfaitement. Sentir Kanda à ses côtés…Les Noé avaient complètement été écartés de son esprit. Il n'y avait plus que le vampire, et un peu de Lavi qui continuait à chanter lorsque seul Allen pouvait l'entendre. Sale gosse, vraiment.

Une fois dans la pièce, Kanda ferma la porte derrière eux, manquant de peu de casser le nez de Daysia. On entendit le rire d'Alma résonner quelques instants, puis un bruit sourd retentit et le rire cessa. Allen entendit des bruits de pas s'éloigner, tandis que Kanda le prenait tendrement dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as manqué, entendit-il au creux de son oreille.

Le jeune homme frissonna alors que la main du vampire entamait de lents va et vient le long de son bras droit.

-Kanda, murmura-t-il, tu savais que j'étais un Noé, n'est-ce pas ?

Les caresses s'arrêtèrent aussitôt.

-Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?

Il pas droit à une réponse. Son ainé se contenta de poser un doux baiser sur son front.

-Pardon, murmura-t-il.

Allen mit quelques secondes à capter. Oh la vache, c'était _la deuxième fois_qu'il s'excusait ! _La deuxième_ !

-Tu me pardonnes ?

-Euh…Oui bien sû…

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de penser à autre chose qu'à « oh la vache », le vampire lui vola un baiser, une étincelle de moquerie dans les yeux.

_Trop naïf, mon ange._

_

* * *

_

Lavi se jeta sur le buffet comme un taureau sur un drap rouge. Droit devant. Lenalee y alla avec plus de délicatesse. Elle et Miranda décidèrent de gouter les spécialités locales. Leur gout pour les plats exotiques disparut rapidement. Timothy, lui, ne fit pas vraiment attention à ce qu'il prenait. Il avait fait en sorte de mettre de tout dans son assiette. De sorte que quand il revint à table, une ragougnasse infâme et non identifiable dont l'odeur déboucherait sûrement bien des nez, reposait sur l'assiette. On reconnaissait des croutons par-ci par-là…En tout cas, Lenalee aimait à croire que c'étaient des croûtons et pas autre chose.

Quant aux vampires, et bien, régime oblige, ils regardaient avec fascination les deux garçons avaler sans même prendre le temps de macher.

-Incroyable, qu'une si grosse portion de nourriture puisse rentrer dans un si petit homme sans rien déformer, déclara Daysia.

-Attention à ce que tu dis, toi ! J'appartiens à la cour des grands, moi !

-Et encore, ajouta Lavi, ce buffet ne suffirait même pas pour Allen à lui seul ! Les symbiotiques ont besoin de beaucoup manger pour avoir la forme !

-Vous ne mangez rien ? demanda innocemment Lenalee.

-Hum, pas ce genre de chose, non.

-Qu'est-ce que vous buvez comme sang, exactement ?

Les vampires lui lancèrent un regard hésitant.

- Ca t'intéresse ?

-Oui.

-Excusez-moi, dit Miranda, mais je vais changer de table pour manger…

-D'ordinaire, nous buvons du sang d'animal, parce que notre salive n'a aucun effet sur eux. Mais une fois qu'on rencontre l'âme sœur, on ne boit que son sang, c'est la tradition.

-Et en dehors de ça, jamais de sang humain ?

-Ben…

Marie posa un casque sur ses oreilles tandis qu'Alma examinait avec minutie le plafond. Fantastique ce qu'un sujet délicat pouvait provoquer comme effort de concentration.

Daysia se mit à chuchoter.

-Pas officiellement, en tout cas.

-ohmondieuohmondieuohmondieu…marmonnait Miranda qui tentait vainement de se boucher les oreilles.

-Ça arrive que quelques fois, il y ait des débordements, genre quand on rentre d'une soirée entre copain…

-Mais on ne vide personne de leur sang, intervint Marie, jamais.

-Sûr, si tout le garde-manger crevait comment les vampires pourraient-ils survivre ? Bon, peut-être bien qu'on s'amuse, mais c'est trèèèèèès rare, avec les chasseurs de vampires…

-Auquel cas ce n'est que de la légitime défense…

-Et qu'est-ce qui se passe quand on est mordu par un vampire ?

Alma, Daysia et Marie se jetèrent des regards en coins, vous vous doutez sûrement de quel genre de regard.

-Euh…J'sais pas si ce genre de chose convient aux oreilles d'une frêle et délicate jeune fille…

-Ca tombe bien, ça, dit Lavi, y en a pas dans le coARG !

-Ce que je veux savoir, c'est si Kanda a déjà mordu Allen.

Les vampires semblèrent alors soulagés d'un grand poids.

-Oh, bien sûr que non !

-Notre maître est très bien élevé, voyons ! Délicat, fin dans tous les domaines !

-Poli, et très doux !

-Il ne le ferait pas avant le mariage !

-Pff, tellement accro aux règles, je ne sais même pas s'il oserait embrasser le jeune maître sans la permission de celui-ci !

-Ce n'est pas du tout le genre à sauter sur son fiancé dès qu'ils sont seuls !

Le silence prit place autour de la table. Toutes les pensées se réunirent avec une synchronisation remarquable devant la porte de leur chambre.

-D'ailleurs, ils en mettent, du temps, à descendre.

Silence, quand tu nous tiens…

-Au fait, je me demandais, dit Lavi, qui a élevé Kanda ? Exactement ?

-Nous, bien sûr ! dit Daysia. Nous et les autres serviteurs du maître !

-Ah, d'accord. C'était juste pour savoir.

Et, effectivement, quand on savait ça, on comprenait bien des choses.

* * *

Kanda lui avait sauté dessus comme sur un lapin, ne put s'empécher de penser Allen. Peu délicat et solennel de sa part, lui qui d'habitude était si…fermé. Quoique, fermé n'était pas le mot juste. Il n'était pas fermé avec Allen. Non. En fait, il se retenait. Et maintenant, le jeune homme s'en rendait bien compte. Parce que, là encore, alors qu'il était sur le point de déshabiller son fiancé, le vampire se retenait. Dans la tête d'Allen, un disque dure se mit à tourner.

Le mariage n'impliquait pas qu'un simple baiser, mais bien plus. Et apparemment, ce « bien plus », Kanda en avait envie. En un mot : merde.

L'humain réussit finalement, après maintes et maintes tentatives, à séparer ses lèvres de celles de Kanda.

-Une minute ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je t'embrasse, répondit le vampire, retournant à l'assaut.

-Attennnnnnnds ! C'est pas la peine de me retirer ma chemise si tu ne fais que m'embrasser !

-Détails.

-Oh ! T'as dit toi-même que tu ne pouvais pas me toucher avant le mariage !

Le vampire s'arrêta alors, comme figé.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

!

-Alors c'est Alma qui l'a dit !

-_Alma_ ?

_Euh, non, pas exactement…_

-J'suis certain d'avoir vu ou entendu quelque chose là-dessus !

Le vampire grogna et se redressa.

-Je ne faisais que t'embrasser.

-J'sais pas pourquoi, mais à un moment je me suis dit que t'avais dans l'idée de poursuivre la liste des choses à faire avec son fiancé.

-Donc tu admets que tu es mon fiancé ?

Ils se fixèrent un instant.

-Tu crois peut-être que je laisserais le premier venu m'embrasser ?

-J'espère bien que non. Donc, de toutes façons, dans deux jours nous nous marierons. J'attendrai jusque là.

-Non.

Kanda haussa un sourcil.

-Pardon ?

-J'ai dit non, Bakanda.

-En quel honneur, pousse de soja ?

-On va faire un marché.

Un sourire sournois apparut sur le visage de Kanda.

-J'expose mes conditions ou tu commences ?

* * *

(ATTENTION : MODE MIELLEUX)

Allen offrit ses lèvres au baiser brûlant de son fiancé. Leurs langues se confondirent dans un murmure de gémissements délectables. Le jeune humain entrouvrait ses douces lèvres pour mieux s'offrir à ses baisers, et s'abandonnait avec une telle ferveur que cela rendait le vampire fou de désir…

Kanda se posa alors une question, le genre de chose dont il ne s'était jamais soucié auparavant, trop sûr de lui : saurait-il faire vibrer son âme-sœur comme un fiancé digne de ce nom devait le faire ?

Lentement, mais pas sans regret, Allen rompit le baiser et s'enfouit dans la poitrine de son amant, qui le prit tendrement dans ses bras.

-Alors ? demanda Allen.

-Je commence à me demander qui est le plus innocent de nous deux.

Kanda sentit un sourire se former sur sa peau.

-Et si je refuse ?

-Je te pourrirai la vie comme jamais. Je t'ignorerai de façon si royale et naturelle que tu me supplieras de revenir sur ma décision.

-Alors je n'ai pas trop le choix.

-Tu n'es pas non plus perdant.

-C'est vrai…

Kanda passa lentement un doigt le long du dos du jeune homme. Le sentant frémir de plaisir, le vampire se sentit délirer de joie.

-Si j'ai droit à ça tous les jours, murmura-t-il langoureusement à l'oreille de son compagnon, alors c'est d'accord.

Et là, Kanda le sentit au plus profond de lui-même.

Allen était à lui, et rien qu'à lui. A jamais.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire victorieux alors qu'il passait sa langue dessus.

* * *

Quand Allen et Kanda descendirent enfin pour manger, leurs compagnons notèrent tous, sans exception, deux choses.

Premièrement : Allen était complètement décoiffé.

Deuxièmement : Kanda le dévorait des yeux, une lueur de folle gourmandise dans les yeux.

Les vampires ne firent aucun commentaire.

-On va manger dehors, si ça ne vous dérange pas, annonça Allen, il n'y a pas grand-chose ici.

Et ils sortirent tous les deux.

-Non, dit Daysia, franchement, il est très bien élevé.

-Et puis, dit Lavi, c'est pas comme si Allen se serait laissé faire.

Puis ils méditèrent sur ces quelques mots.

FIN DE LA HUITIEME PARTIE

J'espère que vous avez apprécié, comme d'hab, et qu'il n'y a pas trops de fautes, comme d'hab.

Merci beaucoup pour les commentaires, ça me motive à fond ! La preuve, le chapitre 8 a une semaine d'avance ! Le 9 devrait être fini avant la fin des vacances de février, peut-être même le 10, on verra !

Ah, les yullen en anglais ne sont pas mis à jour souvent...Il y en a des tellement...biens que je ne fais que les relire encore et encore...Remarque, ça me le fait à chaque fois qu'une fic me plait. Je relis et relis, jusqu'à la connaitre par coeur !

Bon, alors à plus, j'espère que ce petit passage entre Allen et Kanda vous a plu ! Et pour ce qui est des petites disputes de groupe : round 2 in the next chapter !


	9. Partie 9

**Avec Toi**

_Neuvième Partie_

-Attends, dit Allen.

Kanda s'arrêta et l'interrogea du regard.

-Je n'ai pas d'argent.

Le vampire leva les yeux au ciel.

-J'en ai.

-Je ne veux pas te devoir d'argent.

-Si tu me paies en nature, j'oublierai ta dette.

-_Non._

-Je plaisante. Tu ne vas pas faire toute une histoire d'un repas ?

-Tu ne sais pas ce que je suis capable d'avaler.

-Oh si. Je t'ai déjà vu dévaliser un buffet, rassures toi.

-Et toi ?

-Quoi, moi ?

-Tu n'as pas faim ?

Kanda le regarda un instant.

-J'ai bien envie de te dévorer, mais nous avons fait ce stupide marché.

-Je parlais de sang, crétin.

Kanda le prit délicatement dans ses bras et posa ses lèvres sur son cou.

-Tu n'as pas idée, souffla-t-il.

-Pourquoi tu n'en prends pas ?

-Idiot. Je dois attendre notre union, voilà tout.

-Mais tu as déjà bu mon sang, avant. Quand on s'est rencontré…

Kanda lui lança un regard affamé.

-Tu me nourrirais ?

-Ben oui.

-Hum. J'ai le choix du menu ?

-Hein ?

-Parce qu'entre ton sang et ton corps, la réponse est déjà choisie. Sans hésiter…

Le vampire se prit un coup de poing dans la figure avant de finir sa phrase. Allen le traina dans le plus chic restaurant de la ville et se gava autant qu'il le put. Autant dire que l'addition fut salée.

* * *

Allen rentra vexé. Du moins, c'est ce qui paraissait le plus logique. Claquer la porte au nez de Kanda n'était pas particulièrement une marque de bonne humeur. Ni d'affection, d'ailleurs. On ne fit pas de commentaire, au cas où.

-Qui va à la douche en premier ? demanda Alma, son sourire taquin aux lèvres.

Cinq paires d'yeux le dévisagèrent. Puis cinq mains se levèrent en même temps. Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, Timothy et Miranda s'entre regardèrent.

-Moi d'abord !

-Les filles en premières !

-S'il vous plait, je dois absolument y aller !

-Du vennnnnnnnnnt !

-Goujat ! Dégages de là !

-J'ai failli crever de froid, j'ai droit à l'eau chaude !

-Aie !

-Allezzzzzzz !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, espèce d'handicapé !

-_On se tait et on s'assoie._

Tels cinq petits enfants pris en faute, ils obéirent à Kanda sans poser de question.

-Vous n'avez qu'à tirer à la courte paille, dit Alma. Ou aux cartes…

Sur cinq, quatre blêmirent.

-Pierre papier ciseaux ! proposa Lavi.

* * *

-Un, deux…Trois !

-YES ! s'exclama Allen qui bondit dans la petite pièce, attrapant l'un des kimonos déposés pour la nuit.

* * *

Allen enfila le kimono noir et sortit de la salle de bain. Le suivant, à son grand étonnement, fut Kanda. Le reste du groupe était prudemment resté en retrait. Le vampire lui lança un regard, ou plutôt _le_ regard. Allen referma la porte pour lui.

-Woa, dit Alma, le jeune maître a la classe dans cette tenue !

-On dirait que ça a bien plus au maître.

-C'est parce qu'on voit bien sa gorge, comme ça.

-Arrêtez de dire des bêtises, répliqua Allen.

-Ah, tu ne voudrais pas essayer une tenue traditionnelle la prochaine fois ?

-Oh oui, souffla Daysia, une tenue traditionnelle…

Allen fonça dans la chambre pour deux personnes, que Kanda semblait avoir réservé pour son fiancé et lui, puis referma le panneau pivotant d'un coup sec.

Tout en soufflant, il s'enfonça dans son lit, se couvrant des chaudes couvertures. Comme c'était agréable, cette douce chaleur, qui se propageait peu à peu dans ses membres engourdis. Il avait tellement, tellement envie de dormir… La journée avait été longue et épuisante. Et les Noé…

Les Noé étaient sa famille. Ils avaient éliminé Mana pour récupérer l'un des leurs. Mais voilà, problème : Mana Walker écarté de leur chemin, un autre vient s'en mêler, Marian Cross…Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cet infâme égoïste, lâche, sans scrupule, avait-il pris Allen sous son aile, le formant mine de rien à vivre dans un environnement peu sûr… ? L'avait-il fait volontairement ? Savait-il à quoi il s'exposait en emmenant le garçon avec lui ?

Cross n'était pas le genre de personnage à se faire manipuler. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait, en toute circonstance. Ou presque. Il lui avait appris à se battre, à gagner de l'argent, à le gérer (quoique ça, il l'avait fait en autodidacte, mais l'intention n'était surement pas loin), à s'habituer à tous les modes de vie imaginables, à parler plusieurs langues, toutes les combines pour arnaquer et ne pas arnaquer.

Allen ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant, mais Marian Cross lui avait appris à fuir. Une grande technique, certes. Mais peu élégante. Il e était désormais certain : Cross avait tout bidouillé depuis le début, ce salopard. Il avait dû entrer en contact avec Mana bien avant que l'ombre des Noé ne plane à nouveau sur les Walker.

De plus, Cross avait déjà rencontré Kanda auparavant, lors de la guerre, Alma le lui avait dit… Il était au courant de son lien avec les Noé, et il avait dû faire le lien entre les morsures dans la gorge du petit garçon qu'il était et le retour de Kanda sur le champ de bataille (si retour il y avait eu) !

_Il savait tout ! Tout ! CETTE ESPECE DE…_

Allen se redressa soudain.

- J'VAIS LE TUER !

Alors qu'Alma ouvrait le panneau coulissant, le visage inquiet, et que Kanda sortait brusquement de la salle de bain, Allen ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre.

-CROSS MARIAN, hurla-t-il au vent, T'ES UN HOMME MORT ! J'VAIS TE FAIRE LA PEAUUUUUUUUUU !

* * *

Kanda posa une nouvelle fois la main sur son front.

-Je vais aller chercher une serviette, dit-il. Ne bouge pas de là, compris ?

Le vampire s'exécuta, laissant Allen seul dans la petite pièce. Enfin, pas si seul que ça. La fièvre lui tenait compagnie, haha…Houlà, il délirait…

-Tu m'as fait peur, dit une voix à côté de lui. J'ai cru que quelqu'un essayait de t'enlever. Encore.

Allen souleva une paupière et reconnut vaguement la silhouette d'Alma.

-Ah.

Le vampire lui jeta un regard hésitant.

-Je vais te laisser avec Yu, d'accord ? Je vais veiller sur tes amis, ne t'inquiète pas pour eux. Tout va bien. On gère la situation. Repose-toi bien, précieux jeune maître…

Il ferma doucement la porte derrière lui. Celle-ci se rouvrit peu après sur Kanda, qui lui posa délicatement une serviette humide sur le front.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-Envie de tuer quelqu'un.

-Cross Marian ?

-Principalement.

Kanda caressa doucement sa joue. Puis il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, fugace, mais ô combien agréable ! Il s'allongea ensuite à côté de son fiancé, qui se blottit contre lui, comme un chaton. Kanda pouvait même imaginer les oreilles de chat au milieu de la chevelure blanche.

-Je t'aime, murmura une petite voix à son oreille.

Il releva la tête et planta ses yeux dans ceux, à demi fermé, de son cadet. Ils flamboyaient comme jamais.

-Reste avec moi, murmura-t-il.

Kanda offrit à son fiancé un sourire aimant et le serra fort dans ses bras.

-Je serais toujours à tes côtés. Toujours, Allen.

Puis, lentement, le jeune homme bascula dans le monde des rêves.

* * *

Shéryl éternua.

-Ce que j'ai froid !

-La ferme, répondit Tryde.

-Il fallait se couvrir, dit Fiddler. C'est ta faute.

-Quand je pense que les autres sont à l'abri, au chaud, alors que nous on court après un sale gamin invisible !

-Je dirais plutôt bien caché.

-Il ne peut pas être très loin. Il n'y a que trois villes dans le coin. C'est la dernière. Encore quelques hôtels. Si on ne trouve rien, on rentre.

Environ une heure plus tard, ils entrèrent dans le dernier hôtel de la ville. Ils ne furent pas déçus. Un vampire s'y trouvait.

* * *

-Bien, dit le comte. Attendez demain matin et suivez-les. S'ils s'éloignent trop, capturez Allen et égarez-les. Je vous enverrai des akumas si nécessaire. Oui. Road est couchée. Je lui dirai. A plus tard_. A plus tard_.

Il raccrocha finalement le téléphone.

-Laissez-moi deviner, dit Tyki, c'était Shéryl.

-Oui, hélas.

-C'est vrai qu'il est bavard, déclara Wisely. J'en ai fait les frais, une fois. Je ne sais plus si je vous l'ai…

-Oui, le coupa Lulubell. Tu nous l'as raconté.

-Plusieurs fois, même, ajouta le comte.

Le silence retomba dans le petit salon.

* * *

Allen fronça les sourcils. Il avait mal à la tête, horriblement mal. Ça lui arrivait trop souvent à son goût. Quand il ne se faisait pas assommé, il avait de la fièvre, ou alors de l'arsenic dans les veines ! Quelle vie passionnante, franchement !

-Kanda, appela-t-il faiblement.

-Je suis là, chuchota une voix tout près de lui.

Il sentit alors quelque chose de froid dans son cou. Il attrapa la main et la colla contre sa joue. Elle était froide, comme toujours, et pourtant il se sentait soulagé rien qu'à son contact.

-Allen, dit Kanda, je peux te guérir, mais j'ai besoin de ton consentement. Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?

-Oui, crétin…

-Hum. Ça a l'air d'aller mieux, d'un coup.

-_Nonnnnnnnnnn_…

- Alors je vais le faire. Je reviens dans une minute.

Réglé comme une horloge, il revint effectivement une minute plus tard, précisément, un verre rempli à la main. Il aida le jeune homme à se redresser et le cala contre sa poitrine.

-Ouvre simplement la bouche et avale ce que je te donne. Tu seras guéri d'ici demain matin.

Allen hocha la tête, ou du moins essaya. Il entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres et sentit un liquide, épais ou fluide, il n'aurait su le dire, couler le long de sa gorge. Le goût était…étrange. Pas mauvais, enfin pas trop, on s'y habituait surement à force d'en boire, mais plutôt…Non, il n'y avait pas de mot pour le décrire. Allen sentait qu'il avait déjà gouté quelque chose comme ça auparavant, mais il ne se souvenait pas de quoi.

Après qu'il eut fini son verre, Kanda le rallongea sur son lit.

-C'était quoi ?

-Un remède.

-J'ai l'impression…de connaître…

-Oui, tu en as déjà bu.

-Ah… oui ?

-C'était il y a longtemps, c'est normal si tu as oublié.

-Kanda ?

-Oui ?

-Dis-moi…Dis-moi que ce n'était pas…Ton sang…

Le vampire observa un instant son amant, à moitié endormi dans les draps.

Il décida de ne pas répondre.

* * *

Allen se redressa en une fraction de secondes. Puis il ouvrit les yeux. Kanda le regardait avec étonnement, une moue au visage.

-Faim, dit –il.

Avant que le vampire ait pu ouvrir la bouche, le garçon s'était déjà levé. Il attrapa les vêtements que Daysia avait « échangés » contre ceux de la veille et alla se changer dans la salle de bain. Ses amis dormaient encore. Alma le regarda passer, lui aussi avec étonnement.

-Déjà levé ?

-Le monde appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt, répondit Allen sans savoir d'où il avait péché l'expression.

-Il y a deux jours, il appartenait à ceux qui faisaient la grasse-matinée.

-Sans commentaire.

Le garçon s'enferma et s'observa dans la glace. Il avait l'air…normal. Bon, ses yeux étaient grands ouverts alors qu'il venait de se lever, et il n'avait pas du tout l'air de sortir du lit, et il avait même plutôt la tête de quelqu'un qui s'est bourré à la boisson énergétique.

Il respira un bon coup. L'air entra dans ses poumons et en ressortit. Il se sentait…Content ?

Il tenta un sourire devant le miroir. Puis il s'habilla. Et ouvrit la porte. Et cria sa bonne humeur au monde entier.

-DEBOUT LA-DEDANS ! LE SOLEIL EST LEVE ET LES OISEAUX CHANTENT ! C'EST L'HEURE DE VIIIVRE !

Tandis que les humains enfonçaient leur tête sous les oreillers, le plus courageux, Lavi (aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître), risqua un ciel au-dessus de son édredon.

-…Hein ?

-Allez, c'est l'heure de se lever !

Allen aperçut, dans l'autre chambre, le plus loin possible de lui visiblement, Alma qui murmurait quelque chose à Kanda. Qu'est-ce qu'ils tramaient encore ces deux…

-…Prochaine fois faudra doser un peu mieux, si tu veux mon avis.

-Doser quoi ? demanda Allen.

Les quatre vampires lui lancèrent un regard stupéfait.

-Oh la vache, dit Daysia. Il est super sensible ! Ça fait pas ça normalement ! J'veux dire, pas à ce point !

-Jeune maître, dit Alma qui se rapprocha de lui, donnes moi une petite tape dans le dos, tu veux, euh, non, à Daysia, plutôt.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi moi ?

Allen donna un petit coup dans le dos d'Alma, comme il faisait souvent à Lavi quand celui-ci traînait, c'est-à-dire en frappant un bon coup un niveau des os.

-Oh ! s'exclama Alma, le souffle coupé.

Il s'écroula à terre, sous les regards médusés de ses compagnons.

Allen s'agenouilla près de lui.

-Ça va ? J'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort…Mais tu es plus costaud que ça, normalement !

Alma prit son inspiration et jeta d'une traite :

-c'estrienjvaisbienc'estnormalt'inquiètest'yespourrien.

Puis il s'effondra encore plus si c'était possible.

-Il a l'air malade, dit Allen.

Kanda haussa les épaules, l'air…moqueur ?

-Alma est le plus gringalet de nous tous. Comment te sens-tu ?

Allen le regarda droit dans les yeux. Pendant quelques secondes. Puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire, un sourire qui éclaira chaque parcelle du champ de vision de Kanda.

-Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, mais j'ai envie de bouger, de chanter, n'importe quoi, je me sens…Vivant !

Kanda l'examina quelques instants.

-Tant mieux. Bon, les marmottes, vous n'avez pas entendu ? Debout !

Il donna un léger coup de pied à une boule de couverture qui grogna aussitôt.

-L'est cinq heures du mat'…

-Tout juste. Si vous ne vous dépêcher pas, on part sans vous.

* * *

Allen dévora tout le buffet. La serveuse et les cuisiniers en restèrent baba. Il fallut attendre que d'autres plats soient préparés pour les quatre autres humains.

-Ben dis dons, fit Lavi, t'as bien récupéré, depuis hier.

Allen leva un sourcil.

-Hier ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Les convives se lancèrent des regards gênés.

-Tu as…Menacé Cross. Encore, si je puis dire. Sauf que cette fois tu l'as crié bien fort pour que tout le monde l'entende et comprenne bien.

-Ah. Je m'en rappelle pas.

-C'est…

-Tu dormais l'interrompit Kanda. Ça peut arriver à n'importe qui de parler fort dans son sommeil, j'en suis _certain_.

Il lança un regard lourd de sens aux humains qui déglutirent bruyamment.

-Bien sûr, dit Lenalee qui chercha aussitôt à changer de sujet. Tiens, tu te souviens de la semaine pendant laquelle il t'avait laissé sa mallette ? Celle remplie de gadgets bizarres ? Mais si, il venait de fabriquer Timcanpy !

-Oui, dit Allen, je m'en souviens ! Cet idiot avait…Avait…Oh non…

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Non…Nonnnnnnnnnnncesttropinjuste…

-Mais quoi ?

Tout le monde autour de la table le regardait avec insistance.

Allen, blanc comme un linge, plongea ses yeux larmoyants dans ceux, complètement perdus, de Kanda.

-J'ai oublié…J'ai perdu Timcanpy.

Silence à la table.

Les vampires ne semblaient pas bien comprendre la gravité de la situation. D'autres, heureusement, étaient là pour rattraper le coup.

-C'est affreux ! s'exclama Lenalee.

-On va tous mourir, murmura Timothy d'une voix blanche.

-Pourquoi ? implora Lavi, pourquoi tu nous fais ça à nous ? On n'a rien fait de mal ! On ne mérite pas ça !

Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, Timothy et Miranda étaient désormais en train de se morfondre à moitié en pleurant.

Il semblait bien loin, le petit déjeuner.

* * *

-Ce n'est qu'un golem, dit Kanda. Il suffit d'en faire fabriquer un autre identique.

-I-M-P-O-S-S-I-B-L-E ! réfuta aussitôt Allen. Mon maître l'a élaboré à lui seul. Moi-même je n'en connais pas tous les mécanismes. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'il est certainement l'objet technique le plus moderne qui soit à notre époque.

-Pff.

-Tu ne te rends pas compte ! Il l'avait fait pour moi !

-Ah bon ? s'étonna Lavi.

-Mais oui ! C'est pour ça qu'il y a un GPS dessus !

-Oh, effectivement. J'avais oublié ce détail.

-Le jeune maître n'a pas le sens de l'orientation ?

-Mais alors pourquoi ne te le confis-t-il que quelques fois et pas tout le temps ?

-Ben, au début Tim était vraiment à moi. Mais…La folie scientifique a fini par l'emporter, et Cross s'est mis à rajouter des applications encore et encore. J'ai perdu le fil au bout d'un moment.

-Il est vraiment barjo ce type.

-Ce n'est pas la question s'exclama finalement Allen. Il faut sauver Tim !

Kanda le regarda. Fixement. Le genre « tu te fous de moi ou t'as envie de me faire perdre mon temps ? ».

-S'il te plaiiiit Kanda !

La réponse du vampire se fit bien sentir.

-Non.

-Bon, ok, dit Allen. C'est pas ton problème. Je m'excuse sincèrement de t'avoir demandé une bêtise pareille.

Les quatre vampires sentirent leurs sourcils se relever. Kanda savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il le sentait. Allen venait de s'excuser pour un truc idiot. Il ne le faisait jamais, il en était quasi-sûr. Remarque, lui non plus, mais…

Allen se retourna vers les quatre humains, muscles contractés, prêts à partir à l'assaut de la plus haute tour de la plus haute forteresse de la plus haute montagne, malgré le dragon cracheur de feu.

-Mes amis, déclama-t-il, nous partons en croisade !

Ils se levèrent dans un bel ensemble et quittèrent le restaurant sans attendre.

Kanda resta de marbre. Pas un muscle ne se plissa. Et pourtant, intérieurement…

-_Tu te paies ma tête, gamin ?_

_

* * *

_

-C'est par où ? demanda Timothy.

-Euh…Ben…C'est…

Une porte sauta alors de ses gonds et percuta de plein fouet le mur d'en face.

-…Pas par là en tout cas…

-Le premier qui bouge va sentir sa douleur, siffla Kanda qui sortait de l'hôtel à grandes enjambées.

La petite bande, rien qu'à la voix, sut que les choses étaient parties pour se compliquer.

-Fuyez ! cria Allen.

Et effectivement, ils prirent la fuite. Quatre mètres plus loin, ils étaient cloués dans la neige par les vampires. Alma, Daysia et Marie n'y allèrent pas doucement. Ils semblaient aussi déterminés que leur maître à ne pas les laisser retourner chez les Noé.

-Je serais très, très étonné que tu ailles plus loin, murmura lentement Kanda à l'oreille d'Allen.

Le jeune homme, dont les poignets étaient fermement retenus dans son dos, tenta en vain d'échapper à la poigne du vampire. Celui-ci lui lança un regard noir.

-Je te préviens tout de suite, si tu ne t'arrêtes pas _maintenant_, je te ligote et je t'emmène chez moi. Fini le Black Order. J'ai été bien assez gentil d'attendre là-bas pendant tout ce temps.

-Personne t'a demandé d'y rester !

-Tu sais pourquoi je ne suis pas parti ?

-Ouais, dit Allen, parce que t'as un égo surdimensionné qui t'interdis de perdre ce que tu es censé avoir devant les autres ! Alors c'est mon tour, tu ne crois pas ? Si tu ne nous lâches pas _tout de suite_, je peux te jurer que tu vas le regretter, à un point que tu n'imagines même pas ! Tu ne peux peut-être pas te passer de moi pour vivre, à cause de cette maudite vision qui t'empêche de trouver quelqu'un d'autre, mais ce n'est pas mon cas ! Je suis libre de suivre qui je veux, et si toi et les autres ne faites pas ce que je dis ça va barder, et pas dans le sens que tu crois ! Que ce soit avec Allen l'humain ou Allen le Noé ! ALORS DU VENT !

Le vampire le regarda un instant. La peau du garçon…Devenait grise.

Il le libéra immédiatement. Ses compagnons firent de même.

-Tu n'iras nulle part.

-Ah ouais ?

La transformation était désormais achevée. Lavi et Lenalee, les seuls à ne pas avoir remarqué le changement de teinte de la peau de leur ami, se positionnèrent derrière lui.

-C'est pas de chance, dit Allen. T'es tombé sur la mauvaise personne, je pense.

Doucement, il posa une main sur la joue de Kanda et rapprocha son visage du sien. Il lui sourit tendrement. C'est alors que les vampires firent une erreur monumentale. Ils baissèrent leur garde.

-Ce que t'es collant, tout de même.

Sans crier gare, Allen fila un énorme coup de boule à son fiancé, qui, sous la force de l'impact, tomba en arrière.

Alors que les trois autres vampires se précipitaient sur lui, Allen s'enfonça dans un rectangle de lumière, Lenalee et Lavi sur les talons. La porte de l'Arche se referma avant que quiconque puisse l'atteindre.

-Sale gosse, hurla Kanda. Plus jamais ! Plus jamais je ne le prendrai en pitié ! Plus jamais je ne lui donnerai de sang pour le guérir !

-C'est ce que j'ai dit, soupira Alma. Fallait mieux doser.

-La ferme !

-Maître, dit alors Marie. Je crois que nous avons de la visite. Ça ne va pas vous plaire.

Et deux Noé s'avancèrent dans la rue, sourires aux lèvres.

FIN DE LA NEUVIEME PARTIE


	10. Partie 10

**Avec Toi**

_Dixième partie_

Lorsque Lenalee et Lavi commencèrent à réfléchir à leur situation, ils se sentirent mal.

Première raison : ils se trouvaient dans un endroit totalement inconnu. Une ville, immense à en juger par leur éloignement du clocher, centre de toute bonne ville bien carrée et bien réelle. Mais cet endroit était-il seulement réel ? Il semblait bien trop flamboyant, neuf et calme… Les rues étaient vides, les lieux ne semblaient pas habités. Et pourtant, tout était si propre, comme si les habitants étaient partis la veille, laissant tout dans l'état, la construction à peine terminée. Seul le bruit des fontaines parvenait à briser le silence berçant les lieux. Les trois adolescents formaient à eux seuls l'unique entité vivante de cet espace, espace clos, isolé du reste du monde, monde créé à l'image de son créateur…

Deuxième raison, Allen n'était pas dans son état normal. Sa peau, d'habitude si pâle, était désormais grise. Le jeune homme, sous sa forme de Noé, ne cessait de se promener pensivement dans la ville blanche, s'arrêtant parfois devant une porte, puis secouant négligemment la tête. Il continuait son chemin, sautillant. Il transpirait de bonne humeur. Néanmoins, pas une fois il ne répondit à ses amis, lorsque ceux-ci tentèrent de le questionner. Une douce mélodie s'échappait de temps à autre de ses lèvres, annihilant tout autre bruit que pouvaient faire Lenalee et Lavi. Le bruit des fontaines elles-mêmes semblait disparaitre, se fondre dans un néant absolu.

Dans cet espace imaginaire à l'image du Quatorzième, seule existait la musique. Tout le reste n'était que pâle reflet d'un rêve illusoire d'enfant.

Finalement, Allen cessa de chanter. Il s'approcha d'une porte, posa une main dessus, la caressa doucement. Puis il l'ouvrit et quitta le champ de vision de ses amis, qui s'empressèrent de le rattraper.

Alors la lumière s'éteignit, un enfant se réveillant, le souvenir d'une magnifique berceuse en mémoire.

L'Arche n'existait que pour le bien son maître.

L'Arche était une mélodie composée par un rêveur solitaire.

* * *

Kanda se releva, la main toujours appuyée sur le nez. Il s'avança, prenant la tête du groupe. Tout était bien calculé. Dans cette position, ni les humains ni ses serviteurs n'étaient en mesure de remarquer la situation fâcheuse du prince vampire. Seuls les Noé pouvaient le voir, mais cela n'avait aucune importance : après tout, cette bande de rats rampant rejoindrait bientôt le reste de ses ennemis, six pieds sous terre.

Shéryl et Fiddler regardaient la petite bande en souriant. Lorsqu'ils avaient aperçu leur jeune « frère » sortir de l'hôtel accompagné de ses amis, ils avaient tout d'abord pensé lui sauter dessus et se débarrasser des humains. Mais Tryde leur avait interdit de bouger. Ils étaient donc restés cachés, à observer. Puis les vampires avaient débarqué. Ils avaient rapidement rattrapé le Musicien et ses quatre compagnons, les plaquant pour la plupart au sol, dans la neige. Le chef des vampires s'était saisi du jeune Noé, lui interdisant le moindre mouvement. Le vampire l'avait alors menacé. Cela n'avait pas de tout plu à Tryde, qui avait tenté de foncer sur lui, une folle lueur de haine dans les yeux. Les rôles s'étaient inversés : c'était cette fois Shéryl et Fiddler qui le retenaient. Les trois Noé étaient restés sur leurs positions : attaquer sur l'instant n'aurait servi à rien, Allen était bien trop proche des vampires. Il leur avait donc fallu observer en silence leur petit frère être martyrisé par ces monstres. A leur grand étonnement, celui-ci avait répondu à son geôlier, et même reprit son apparence originelle. Alors que ses lèvres se rapprochaient dangereusement de celles de Kanda et qu'il caressait brièvement sa joue, les Noé frissonnaient d'horreur. Ils furent on ne peut plus soulagés lorsqu'Allen l'envoya au sol, disparaissant, lui ainsi que deux humains, dans son Arche.

Il n'en n'avait pas fallu plus pour que les Noé sortent au grand jour. Fiddler et Shéryl s'étaient donc avancés.

Ils fixaient à présent le vampire blessé, se moquant de lui.

-Si une petite pichenette a cet effet sur lui, qu'est-ce que ça sera quand quelqu'un de sérieux s'attaquera à lui ! rigola Fiddler.

Le vampire leur lança un regard noir, qui aurait fait trembler n'importe qui de normalement constitué. Mais pas les Noé. Kanda dégaina lentement son sabre, savourant le bruit de la lame révélée aux ennemis. Ceux-ci ne purent que s'échanger des clins d'œil. Et ils parièrent.

-Cinq jours de corvée qu'il le touche.

-Parie tenu. A toi de jouer, Tryde !

Au moment même où les paroles de Shéryl retentissaient, une voix chuchota à l'oreille de Kanda :

-Tu es mort, vampire.

Avant qu'Alma, qui était le plus proche, puisse réagir, le sang teinta la neige immaculée.

* * *

Wisely redressa subitement la tête. Un sourire narquois arqua ses lèvres. Il se redressa, s'étira tel un félin sortant de sa sieste, et s'avança au centre de la pièce, de façon à ce que sa famille le voit bien.

-Et est-ce que je vous ai raconté celle du…

-Sans aucun doute, soupira Tyki.

Les autres acquiescèrent. Le comte fut le seul à sourire. Il commençait à comprendre.

-Je suis certain que nous ne la connaissons pas.

Lulubell et Road se tournèrent vers lui, surprises. Tyki se contenta d'ouvrir un paquet de cigarettes, et sortit de la pièce, les yeux brillants.

-C'est celle d'un jeune garçon trop épris de liberté, au point qu'il n'arrivait plus à distinguer ceux qui lui voulaient du bien de ceux qui lui voulaient du mal. Un jour, il retrouva sa famille, s'échappa, puis finalement revint chercher des réponses…

* * *

Allen sentit une douleur vive dans sa poitrine alors qu'il pénétrait de nouveau dans la demeure des Noé. Soudain, il ne tint plus sur ses jambes et s'effondra à terre. Lavi et Lenalee s'empressèrent de le soutenir. Ils l'assirent sur un lit qui se trouvait dans la même pièce. Allen posa la main sur sa poitrine.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? souffla Lenalee.

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai du mal à respirer, mon cœur me fait mal…

Lavi alla jeter un coup d'œil dans le couloir adjacent. Les trois adolescents étaient arrivés dans une chambre. Le lit était plutôt grand, et occupait une large place. Il y avait aussi un bureau sur lequel se trouvaient une théière et une tasse de thé froid, et une armoire. Une porte se trouvait en face de celle que Lavi avait ouverte, menant certainement à la salle de bain. La décoration était classique, c'était celle qu'on attendait d'un manoir de la bourgeoisie, voire de la noblesse.

Lavi revint près d'elle et s'accroupit à côté d'Allen.

-Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-il doucement à son ami.

-La maison des Noé. La chambre dans laquelle ils m'ont…Kidnappé. Enfermé, plutôt.

-Il n'y a personne dans le couloir. On va essayer de sortir chercher Timcanpy dès que tu te sentiras mieux. Tu ne saurais pas où il pourrait être ?

-Non. Tyki me l'a pris, il l'a certainement gardé avec lui.

-A quoi il ressemble ?

-C'est un Noé, donc peau grise. Hum, cheveux bouclés…Je ne me souviens pas trop…Ah, ce que ça fait mal !

-Bon, il nous reste plus qu'à le trouver et à le menacer, dit Lavi.

Lenalee lui lança un regard horrifié.

-Es-tu devenu fou ? Tu veux t'en prendre à un Noé alors que nous avons déjà du mal avec les akumas de niveau trois ? Si les vampires n'avaient pas été là, le niveau quatre nous aurait tous tué, enfin !

-T'as une autre solution, peut-être ? Te teindre la peau en gris et aller les saluer en disant un truc du genre : salut, je suis votre cousin germain du second degré, je cherche un golem doré avec un sale caractère et une capacité à vider une cuisine de deux cent pourcents, vous ne l'auriez pas vu, des fois ?

-On ne peut pas risquer de se faire blesser avec Allen dans cet état !

-Et tu comptes le retrouver comment, le golem ? Tu penses un peu à ce qui nous attend si on se retrouve face à Cross sans Timcanpy ? Tu te dévouerais pour lui expliquer, peut-être ?

Lenalee le regarda un instant.

-Tout ce que je dis, c'est que…

-Ça ne sert à rien, murmura Allen, ils doivent déjà savoir que nous sommes ici.

Ses amis se tournèrent vers lui.

-Pardon ?

-L'un d'eux lit dans les pensées. Il a dû nous sentir arriver…

-Entendre serait plus exacte, fit une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent derechef, Lavi et Lenalee serrant chacun un bras d'Allen.

Tyki leur sourit aimablement.

-Voudriez-vous une tasse de thé, jeune gens ? Nous venons justement d'en préparer. Ce serait dommage de le laisser refroidir. Encore.

* * *

David releva lentement la tête. Les environs étaient calmes. Seuls quelques renards blancs se promenaient dans la neige autour de la maison. En revanche, les volets étaient encore fermés, malgré l'heure avancée. Aucun bruit ne provenait de l'habitation. David haussa les épaules. Cross ne devait pas être un lève tôt.

De l'autre côté de la maison, un buisson bougea. Une touffe blonde, lunettes de soleil sur le visage, s'en découvrit partiellement. Jasdero fit un signe à son frère. D'un commun accord, ils s'avancèrent chacun vers une entrée de la maison, qui en comptait deux. David posa sa tête contre la porte principale. Mieux valait être prudent. Ce n'était pas sa spécialité, mais avec Cross Marian, mieux valait être prêt à affronter le roi du monde démoniaque en personne. Il sortit une aiguille de son pantalon et la planta dans la serrure. Il tenta désespérément de décrocher un cliquetis lui annonçant la réussite de son braquage, mais rien ne vint. En proie à un élan de rage, il donna un violent coup de pied contre la porte, qui s'ouvrit d'un coup, en grinçant.

Ben merde alors, c'était ouvert.

Quelque chose clochait. David le savait. Cross était le roi des coups fourrés, il en avait déjà fait l'expérience. A l'intérieur, tout semblait normal. Le sol était fait de parquet, et les murs recouverts d'un papier peint blanc. David avait horreur du blanc. Ça faisait trop propre. Prudemment, il passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte, puis se baissa soudainement et effectua une roulade digne de James Bond qui l'envoya à quelques mètres de l'entrée.

Etonné de sa réussite, il regarda l'endroit auquel il se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt. Pas de casserole accrochée à un dispositif complexe, pas de fer à repasser suspendu au-dessus du tapis. Etrange. Très étrange.

Décidant d'adopter la technique « je rampe tu me verras pas arriver crétin », il avança péniblement dans le salon. Il se mit finalement à quatre pattes lorsqu'il accrocha son pantalon déjà bien usé à un clou en fer dépassant du sol. Le pauvre vêtement était désormais complètement foutu. Il l'était depuis un bout de temps, remarque, mais là, mieux valait carrément couper ce qui bandouillait de partout. Ça faisait presque cowboy. Beurk.

Toujours en mode « intrus vigilant », il progressa lentement vers le centre de la pièce. A son grand étonnement, un papier trainait par terre, avec marqué un lettres capitales : PLAN SECRET POUR LIBERER ALLEN WALKER ET SE DEBARRASSER DU RESTE.

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir à ce que le plan secret pouvait bien faire en plein milieu du salon, par terre, dans une maison certaine d'être infiltrée, David se jeta dessus et déplia le papier.

« T'es vraiment un demeuré, le punk » y était écrit. La signature de Cross occupait le reste de l'espace.

-Oh mer…

Avant qu'il ait pu terminer d'exprimer sa pensée fort peu philosophique, une boule de bowling lui atterrit sur la tête par la volonté du saint esprit.

-AAAAH ! P'TAIN CROOOOOOSSSSSSSS ! Prépare-toi à crever !

Au moment où il passait à côté de l'escalier, quelque chose de très, très lourd le plaqua au sol, lui coupant le souffle et l'envoyant au royaume des rêves pour quelques instants.

* * *

Le comte sourit aimablement à ses trois invités. Aucun ne répondit à son accueil. Sans que les deux humains ne s'en rendent compte, Wisely s'incrusta au milieu du groupe, attrapa délicatement la main d'Allen et l'aida à s'assoir sur le sofa. Tyki poussa les deux autres sans douceur sur un autre canapé et s'installa à côté du rouquin, tandis que Road prenait place près de la jeune fille.

Lulubell s'occupa de servir le thé et de distribuer les tasses.

-Bien, dit le comte après en avoir bu une gorgée. Je pense que nous devrions avoir une conversation. Tu ne sembles pas avoir compris ta situation, mon cher Allen.

-Vous ne semblez pas avoir compris mon état d'esprit, comte.

Les Noé le fixèrent un instant.

-Sais-tu pourquoi tu as mal à la poitrine ? demanda alors Wisely.

Le Musicien lui lança un regard intéressé.

-C'est un symptôme de ton lien avec Kanda Yu. Tu as bu son sang, n'est-ce pas ? Sinon tu ne serais pas capable de sentir sa douleur. Il a certainement été gravement blessé au cours d'un combat pour que tu la ressentes avec autant d'intensité.

Allen blêmit. Il se sentit vaciller.

-Blessé…?

-Ce vampire ne peut rien t'apporter de bon. Jamais tu ne ressentiras quelque chose d'agréable. Seule la douleur peut être communiquée entre âmes sœurs.

-…Il n'est pas mort ? murmura Allen qui sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Encore une fois, il avait agi impulsivement. Et encore une fois, c'était Kanda qui en subissait les conséquences. Il n'aurait pas dû l'abandonner de la sorte. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait frappé, il s'était senti…Ivre. Ivre de puissance. Incontrôlable. La perte de Timcanpy, l'affolement, l'angoisse lui avaient fait perdre les commandes, qu'il avait déjà eu du mal à maîtriser jusque-là. Il avait eu envie de frapper de toutes ses forces, d'évacuer ce trop-plein d'énergie…Et c'était tombé sur son amant. Pas vraiment au bon moment, en plus.

-Non. Sinon, tu serais dans un état bien pire qu'actuellement, crois-moi. Tu ne serais peut-être même pas conscient.

Allen prit le temps de bien digérer l'information. De leur côté, Lenalee et Lavi sentaient la situation devenir de plus en plus dangereuse. Lenalee voyait Allen à moitié redressé, soutenu par le Noé aux cheveux blancs portant un bandeau, qui lui parlait du ton rassurant qu'employait son propre frère, Komui, avec elle. Il le regardait avec bienveillance, lui souriait chaleureusement, et sans que l'adolescent s'en aperçoive, il lui caressait doucement les cheveux, du bout des doigts. Il se comportait comme un grand frère. Cette attitude donnait des frissons à la jeune fille. Il ignorait royalement le reste, et les autres semblaient également focalisés sur leur dernier né. Personne ne leur prêtait la moindre attention. Comme s'ils… vérifiaient quelque chose.

Lenalee jeta un coup d'œil à Lavi. Celui-ci semblait bien plus à l'aise qu'elle. Il sirotait sa tasse de thé tout en analysant les murs, les meubles, les Noé. Le Bookman tentait certainement d'établir un plan d'évasion. Mais comme Allen l'avait fait remarquer plus tôt, cela ne servirait à rien, puisque l'un des Noé lisait dans les pensées. Elle se demanda duquel il pouvait bien s'agir.

Le comte adressa alors la parole à Allen, qui reporta son attention sur le patriarche de la famille. Wisely en profita pour croiser le regard de Lenalee. Il lui tira la langue et lui fit un clin d'œil.

* * *

Jasdero observa la maison quelques instants. Tout semblait calme. Trop calme. Cross avait certainement préparé quelque chose. Il espérait juste que, cette fois, ce ne soit pas une bombe. Parce que la dernière fois, ça avait quand même bien pété. Certes lui et David avaient eu le temps de sortir de la maison, mais ils s'étaient tout de même pris un sacré tas de gravats dans la figure.

Jasdero sortit la tête de son buisson. De loin, il aperçut David qui le regardait. Jasdero sortit son revolver, signal du début de l'opération « on va enfin le massacrer ce foutu salaud » et ils chargèrent. Jasdero se dirigea vers la porte de derrière. Il lança un petit caillou dessus. Rien ne se passa. Il tapa soigneusement du pied sur la paillasson. Toujours rien. Enfin, à l'aide d'un sac en plastique (non conducteur pour ceux qui ne comprendraient pas le fonctionnement du dernier piège de Cross), il tourna la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Il entendit un bruit sourd provenant de l'autre côté de la maison. David avait encore donné un coup dans la porte. Aucun cri de rage ou de douleur ne suivit. Il décida que tout allait bien pour son frère et continua son infiltration.

Il se trouvait dans une cuisine. Très propre. Carrelage rouge et papier peint jaune avec des fleurs violettes. Très moche, trouva-t-il. Du mauvais goût sans aucun doute. On ne pouvait rien faire contre cela, malheureusement.

Dans un coin, un escalier menait à l'étage. Jasdero grimpa le plus silencieusement (c'est-à-dire en lâchant de temps à autre des « hihi » d'excitation) possible les marches. Arrivé à l'étage, il se retrouva dans un couloir. A l'autre bout, un autre escalier menait au salon. Jasdero ouvrit la première poste à sa droite. Il en resta scotché.

Les murs étaient peints en noir, le sol était noir, les vitres des fenêtres elles-mêmes étaient noires. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait un truc bizarre, en paille. Jasdero s'approcha avec méfiance. Le morceau de paille avait été plié, tordu, attaché avec d'autres fragments de paille. Quatre tiges et une espèce de rond avec des épis…Une tête. Un corps. Une poupée en paille. Jasdero la souleva délicatement…Pour découvrir un couteau de cuisine planté dans son dos, au niveau du cœur.

C'est seulement à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua des traces au sol. Il sortit sa lampe torche et l'approcha.

C'étaient des traces rouges. Un cercle avait été tracé à l'endroit où reposait la poupée. Avec, à l'intérieur, un pentacle. Les contours étaient indistincts, et une forte odeur se dégageait de la peinture. Mais était-ce vraiment de la peinture ? Ça ne sentait pas comme ça…Et les nuances ressemblaient fort à …

Jasdero nota alors qu'il se trouvait à l'intérieur du cercle, sur le pentacle, une poupée vaudou entre les mains. Il mit quelques secondes à capter. Il reposa la poupée, sortit de la pièce, et au cas où un revenant roderait dans le coin, il déposa une barre de chocolat devant la porte.

Puis :

-AAAAH ! P'TAIN CROOOOOOSSSSSSSS ! Prépare-toi à crever !

David avait trouvé Cross !

Fébrilement, il se précipita dans l'escalier menant au salon. Malheureusement pour lui, une balle reposait sur l'une des marches. On se demandait franchement d'où elle pouvait bien sortir et qui avait eu la grande idée de la laisser là. Jasdero effectua un magnifique roulé-boulé à travers l'escalier, rattrapant les bosses disparues quelques jours plus tôt.

Puis, le plus lourdement du monde, il atterrit sur David.

Il attendit quelques secondes, le temps de se remettre de le confrontation escalier vs tête et autres organes sensibles, et souleva une paupière. Il se redressa avec grand peine, et entendit quelque chose craquer. Il tourna le tête vers la source du bruit.

-Oh, merXX ! David, t'es vivant ? Hé, ho ! Tête de crabe !

* * *

-Kanda ne veut pas de mal. Il m'aime, dit Allen.

-Nous aussi, nous t'aimons, répliqua le comte. Mais nous ne te ferons pas souffrir, contrairement à lui.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Ils étaient décidemment bien têtus, ces Noé !

-Tu es encore trop jeune pour t'en rendre compte, mon petit, mais ta place est ici. Tu es l'un des nôtres, e la famille est quelque chose de sacré. Je vais donc te proposer un marché, continua le comte en se tournant pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation vers Lavi et Lenalee. Nous avons ici deux otages, plus cinq en ville. Si tu acceptes de rester vivre avec nous, nous les laisserons partir la vie sauve. Si tu t'entêtes comme tu l'as fait jusqu'à présent, ils ne seront pas aussi chanceux. Tu vois ce que je veux dire, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est du chantage ! Vous prétendez vouloir mon bien alors que vous essayez de vous débarrasser de mes amis !

-Lulubell, dit le comte.

La jeune femme se leva avec élégance, se dirigea à pas légers derrière les deux humains. Elle retira l'un de ses gants et plaça une main sur Lavi. Elle enfonça le bout de ses doigts dans son bras, doigts qui semblèrent se ratatiner…Puis former une lame d'acier qui transperça la chaire jusqu'à l'os.

Lavi ne put retenir un cri. Lenalee tenta de lui venir en aide, mais Road l'attrapa par les cheveux et la tira en arrière.

-Arrêtez ! s'exclama Allen. C'est bon, j'ai compris ! Je vais rester ici, alors arrêtez !

-Idiot, balbutia Lavi, affalé sur le sofa désormais recouvert de sang.

Le comte fit un signe à Lulubell qui retira la lame et l'essuya sur le manteau même de sa victime. Elle retrouva alors une main normale, et remit son gant en place.

-Bien, chantonna Wisely. Allen et moi allons régler les derniers détails ! Salut les mioches !

Il emmena Allen dans une autre pièce, le tirant avec force. L'adolescent avait les yeux braqués sur Lavi, qui perdait peu à peu connaissance. Le garçon lui lança un dernier regard. Il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose, mais ses lèvres n'arrivaient plus à bouger. Il leva alors une main vers le jeune Noé, puis celui-ci disparut derrière une porte.

* * *

Jasdero ouvrit une porte, du bout de ses ciseaux. Une casserole trônait fièrement sur sa tête. Casque de guerre. On n'était jamais assez prudent. Au bout de la pièce se trouvait un drap de soie rouge, recouvrant quelque chose de carré ou rectangulaire, on ne voyait pas bien à travers les trous. Une ficelle y était accrochée, reliée depuis le plafond au rideau située juste à côté de la porte.

Haha ! Il pensait peut-être que son système était bien caché, le Cross, comme si Jasdero était assez stupide pour tirer sur le rideau et activer son piège ! Mais quel niais ! Son esprit stratégique avait lui aussi pris un gros coup de vieux !

Lentement mais sûrement, il s'avança, sur le bout des pieds.

-AAAH ! CA ME GONFLE ! hurla David.

CRAC !

D'un coup sec, Jasdero reposa brutalement le pied sur le parquet…Qui se fracassa sous le poids. Avant de comprendre ce qui se passait, Jasdero se retrouva les pieds au rez de chaussée et le reste au premier. Il tenta de s'extraire du trou, appuyant sur ses bras, mais ceux-ci s'enfoncèrent également.

-David ! appela-t-il. J'ai besoin d'aide, vite !

-Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que tu…cria-t-il en débarquant dans la pièce tel un viking…

CRAC !

David avait lui aussi traversé le plancher.

-RAAAAAAAAAAA !

D'un geste brusque, il saisit le rideau…

-NON ! s'exclama son frère.

…Et tira vigoureusement.

La couverture de soie s'envola un l'air, tandis qu'une catapulte miniature leur balançait deux œufs à la figure. Ils ne ratèrent pas leur cible, bien au contraire. A côté siégeait un panneau blanc, sur lequel il était écrit :

« On se retrouve chez vous, bande de poulets. Si vous arrivez à sortir, bien sûr. Hasta la vista ! »

-RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! JE LE ...

* * *

Wisely plongea délicatement ses yeux dans ceux d'Allen, qui s'ouvraient doucement.

-Bonjour, Al, dit-il. Comment ça va, ce matin ?

-Hum…J'ai faiiiim. Y a quoi au petit déj ?

-Au diner, plutôt. Tu as dormi toute la journée.

-Ah, vraiment ? Je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte !

-Tu semblais si fatigué, je n'ai pas osé te réveiller.

-J'ai fait un rêve…Etrange.

-Ah oui ? Racontes moi.

-Il y avait une école, dit-il lentement. Et des vampires…Enfin, j'ai oublié ! Ce n'était qu'un rêve, de toute façon !

Wisely lui sourit et lui tendit une aspirine.

-Ton bras gauche te fait toujours mal, n'est-ce pas ? Prends ça, ça te fera du bien.

FIN DE LA DIXIEME PARTIE


	11. Partie 11

Je n'ai pas posté depuis longtemps...Et je vais vous expliquer pourquoi.

Durant une paisible soirée de printemps, alors que je passais sagement le temps sur mon ordinateur, un orage s'est pointé. Je n'ai pas débranché mon ordinateur, seulement étaint. Idiot, me direz-vous. Et vous aurez parfaitement raison. Parce que le lendemain, il ne s'allumait plus. Quelues semaines plus tard, je l'emmène chez le réparateur. Cadeau surprise, la carte mémoire avait été bousillée. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je n'y connais absolument rien. Traduction : j'ai perdu les trois derniers chapitres de Avec Toi. Donc je dois tout réécrire. En voilà un.

Manque de bol pour vous, je vais bientôt être en période d'examen, à partir de mi mai jusqu'à début juillet. Donc...Je vais avoir beaucoup de mal à tout réécrire avant. Il y aura pet-être moins de trois chapitres, paut-être plus, mais sachez que mon temps de rédaction étant limité, les chapitres seront obligatoirement plus courts. Celui-ci, par exemple.

Je ferai bien entendu de mon mieux. J'espère arriver à poster le prochain chapitre avant juin, mais je suis en plein dans mes révisions et j'ai pas mal de boulot en plus, sans compter les concours sur les jours de congé.

Conclusion : ça va être chaud, souhaitez-moi bonne chance.

Vous avez intérêt à apprécier la lecture. Pensez à mes petits doigts endoloris et à mon effort de mémoire super méga ulra intense...

**Avec Toi**

_Onzième Partie_

Tyki jeta un coup d'œil à Allen. L'expression du garçon était tout simplement impénétrable. Il jeta une carte au sol et reporta son attention sur le visage impassible. Qui se fendit d'un sourire cruel.

-Tu peux enlever ton pantalon, Tyki. Avec la pile, chantonna Allen.

Tyki fit la moue. C'était la première fois qu'il perdait au strip poker. Et c'était aussi la première fois qu'il se faisait ridiculiser en public devant sa famille.

Wisely passa son bras autour du cou d'Allen et l'attira vers lui.

-Il est mignon, non ? dit-il.

* * *

Kanda enfonca son sabre dans le bras de Tryde en même temps que celui-ci lui arrachait la peau avec son poignard. Le sang éclaboussa la neige blanche. Avant que quiconque ait pu réagir, les deux ennemis se repoussèrent mutuellement, s'éloignant chacun de quelques mètres, distance de sécurité qui ne semblait pas si superflue aux yeux du vampire. Alma se jeta sur le Noé alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à charger. Une bataille de coups de poings s'ensuivit à même le sol.

De son côté, Daysia se précipita sur le Noé appelé Fiddler sans attendre les ordres de son maître. Il sortit une sphère de métal, clinquante, de son chapeau, et donna un coup dedans, qui percuta son adversaire dans le ventre, lui coupant le souffle pour quelques instants. Daysia décida d'utiliser ce précieux laps de temps à bon escient et attaqua de nouveau.

Marie, lui, avait mis Miranda et Timothy à l'abri.

Restait Shéryl.

Kanda grimaça. La douleur était insoutenable. Tryde l'avait blessé au niveau du cœur. Le Noé n'avait pas perdu de temps, il avait directement visé l'unique organe indispensable à la survie d'un vampire. Avec une arme d'argent, qui plus est…La blessure ne se refermerait pas de sitôt.

Son sabre toujours brandit devant lui, il s'avança vers le Noé du Désir.

Quand, tout à coup, une tempête de neige les sépara, retenant l'attention de tous les combattants.

La première chose que les vampires remarquèrent fut l'odeur du sang. Un sang frais et incroyablement appétissant…

* * *

Tyki avait jeté Lenalee et Lavi dehors, sans même écouter les supplications de la jeune fille. Elle était allé jusqu'à les supplier de garder Lavi pour le soigner, elle était allé jusqu'à quémander du désinfectant et des pansements. On ne lui avait donné qu'une chose. Une mise en garde.

-Vous n'existez plus, désormais. Alors inutile d'essayer de revenir. Nous ne serions pas aussi cléments.

Lenalee s'était alors retrouvée seule, son meilleur ami inconscient et dans un état critique dans les bras. Le sang coulait, tachant ses propres vêtements, imbibant ceux de Lavi, se propageant lentement mais surement dans la neige. Elle était seule au milieu d'une étendue de glace, sans aucun signe de vie alentour.

Lavi était gravement blessé.

Allen lui-même avait abandonné. Abandonné…

Allen, abandonner ?

Non. Il n'aurait jamais fait cela. Cela aurait été renier toutes ses valeurs, celles que Mana lui avait inculqué, trahir ses amis et bafouer toutes ses promesses.

Allen s'était simplement sacrifié pour eux. Il s'était laissé enchaîner pour les faire libérer. Pour que Lavi survive. Pour que Lenalee l'emmène se faire soigner. Pour qu'ils n'aient plus à subir les souffrances infligées par les Noé.

Lenalee refoula ses larmes.

-Crétins, murmura-t-elle, mais quelle bande de crétins !

Kanda. Il fallait trouver Kanda.

Sans plus attendre, elle activa ses bottes noires et bondit dans les airs. Après avoir repéré l'emplacement de la ville la plus proche, elle s'y précipita à toute vitesse, Lavi dans ses bras.

* * *

Alma recula en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche. Cette odeur était insoutenable. Si le blessé n'avait pas été un ami d'Allen, il aurait probablement vidé son corps de son sang. Seul Kanda semblait supporter la vue et l'odeur du liquide rouge s'écoulant lentement sur la neige. Après tout, il ne pouvait boire qu'un seul sang, celui de son fiancé.

Lenalee les regardait d'un air suppliant, refoulant tant bien que mal ses larmes. Puis elle se tourna vers les Noé, et leur lança un regard noir.

-Partez, dit-elle. Vous avez gagné, alors partez, maintenant.

Les trois hommes s'entre regardèrent, des sourires moqueurs étirant leur lèvres.

-Ca m'étonnerait, dit Tryde.

Il dégaina à nouveau son poignard, et avança vers Lenalee. Mais au moment où il s'appretait à le lancer sur elle, une femme se dressa entre les deux adversaires. C'était Lulubell.

-Ca suffit.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur elle.

-Pardon ? siffla Shéryl. Tu veux qu'on les laisse en vie ? _Eux_ ?

Il pointa les vampires du doigts. Lulubell confirma d'un signe de tête.

-Nous avons fait un marché. Ils restent en vie.

Tryde et Fiddler lançèrent des regards mauvais au petit groupe. Shéryl se contenta de hausser les épaules et se détourna. Lulubell le rejoignit. Une porte d'une arche, probablement celle du comte, se tenait au centre de la place. Ils la franchirent, puis disparurent.

C'est alors que Kanda saisit Lenalee par la gorge.

-_Où est-il ?_

* * *

Lorsqu'Alma se réveilla, ce fut, une fois encore, grâce à un seau de d'eau. Ou plutôt de neige fondue. Daysia se dressait au-dessus de lui, les sourcils froncés. A côté de lui, un rouquin reposait sur un édredon, des bandages enserrant sa poitrine, inconscient. Encore plus loin, c'était une fille, qui elle avait le cou recouvert par une poche de glaçons. Elle regardait attentivement le vampire. Ils étaient humains…

Alma sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir toute seule, sa vision se focaliser sur les pansements rouges du garçon, ses membres réagir tous seuls, se tendre vers l'inconnu endormi et exposé au premier venu…

Quand on l'arrosa d'un deuxième seau d'eau.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAh ! hurla-t-il. C'EST FROID !

-J'espère bien, lui répondit Daysia. Ne t'avise pas de découvrir tes crocs avec les amis du jeune maître dans les parages.

Alma le regarda un instant sans comprendre, puis tourna la tête vers Lavi et Lenalee. Ce n'étaient pas des inconnus, non, et s'il ne faisait que tenter de goutter la moindre petite goutte de sang, il se prendrait une torgnole comme jamais dans sa vie, il le savait. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est de qui ça viendrait. Mais ce qui était sûr, c'est que ça viendrait. Le destin, ça. En parlant de destin…

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? soufflat-il. Pourquoi étais-je inconscient ? Et qu'est-il arrivé à la miss ?

-Tu te souviens des Noé ?

-Oui.

-De l'arrivée de Lenalee avec Lavi ?

-Oui, mais après…

-Après, dit Marie qui venait d'entrer, le maître a chopé la demoiselle et a tenté de l'égorger.

Alma cligna des yeux. N'importe qui de censé aurait répondu : non, impossible, il n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille ! Oui, n'importe qui de censé. N'importe qui ne connaissant pas Yu Kanda. N'importe qui ne connaissant pas ses difficultés de couple. Le pauvre était au bord du divorce après tout… Alma décida donc de dire quelque chose de plus intelligent.

-Oh. Qui l'a arrêté ?

-Et bien, tu as comme qui dirait essayé…commença Marie.

-…Et tu t'es comme qui dirait pris un sacré pain dans la tronche, termina Daysia. Jolie, remarque. Mais fort. Un peu trop fort. Parce qu'il t'as propulsé contre un mur, un tas de neige est tombé d'un toit, t'as enseveli au point de t'empêcher de bouger et là, un cercueil t'es tombé sur la tête.

Oui, Alma était quelqu'un de peu ordinaire. Mais dans ce genre de situation, n'importe qui aurait répondu…

-Un quoi ?

* * *

Allen observa en silence Wisely disposer des pièges à rat devant la porte d'entrer. Tyki fumait tranquillement une cigarette, un journal à l'envers entre les mains, les yeux posés sur le cinquième apotre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? souffla Allen.

Tyki haussa les épaules et tourna distraitement une page de son journal. C'était toujours très divertissant de regarder Wisely s'investir pour les siens. Il y mettait parfois tant de cœur que ça en devenait pitoyable. Là, c'était plus comique.

-Wisely, demanda Allen d'un ton hésitant, qu'est-ce que tu fais exactement ?

-Je pose des pièges.

-Oui, Je vois ça. Je me demandais juste…Pourquoi ?

-Nous allons bientôt recevoir un invité.

-Hum, c'est quel genre d'invité ?

-Le genre que t'as envie de voir partir très vite.

Allen se tourna lentement vers Tyki.

-De qui parle-t-il ?

-Un copain des jumeaux. Pas très fréquentable.

Allen haussa les sourcils.

-Laisse tomber. Wisely se met au même niveau que lui, c'est tout.

* * *

Cross Marian observa avec satisfaction la bosse sur le crane de Kanda.

-Si tu avais été un peu plus sage, je n'aurais pas eu à te frapper. La menace aurait suffi.

-Vous n'auriez pas tiré, répliqua Kanda. Qui serait assez stupide pour prendre vos menaces au sérieux ?

Cross alluma sa cigarette et arracha le bouchon de sa bouteille de bière avec les dents.

-Pour le bien de ton couple, je ne répondrai pas. Bon alors, ça en est ou avec mon apprenti ?

-_Pardon ?_

-Vous en êtes à quelle étape ?

-Je ne…

-Il est encore vierge, au moins ?

Kanda lui lança un regard noir de mépris et de colère refoulée.

-De quel droit…

-Parce que si c'est pas le cas, j'ai deux trois trucs à t'apprendre sur…

-_Comment osez-vous ? _

-Hoho, je vois, tu t'es pris une pelle, c'est ça ? Pas étonnant, je me rappelle comment il envoyait balader les mâles en chaleur du temps où je l'emmenais dans des bars.

-Vous l'emmeniez dans des bars ?

-Ba ouais, quelques fois ça aide. Les minettes sont attendries trois fois sur cinq, tu peux me croire. Et puis fallait bien gagner de quoi nous nourrir. J'avais déjà la bonté de m'en occuper, j'allais pas non plus lui payer ses repas et son lit ! Y a des limites à ma générosité, bon sang.

-On vous a déjà dit que vous étiez une abominable ordure qui ne méritait pas mieux que de se noyer dans les égouts ?

Un rond de fumée s'échappa des lèvres de Cross.

-Mon apprenti m'a un jour fait remarquer que me faire couper vivant en morceaux, jeter une moitié dans la mer, bruler une autre aux quatre vents et accrocher ma tête sur un pic à l'entrée d'un village ne serait pas une mort assez violente pour un être aussi dépourvu d'humanité que moi. Ca compte ?

-Oui.

-Oh, alors on a dû me le dire quelques milliers de fois. Surtout depuis la création de cette foutue école pleine de sales gosses tous plus pleurnichards les uns que les autres.

-Ordure, souffla le vampire.

-Bon, miss queue de cheval, où est le gamin ?

-Enlevé par les Noé.

-Ah. La crise d'adolescence. Et mon golem, Timcanpy ?

-Là-bas aussi.

La bouteille se fracassa au sol.

-Répète moi ça, blanc bec ?

* * *

-Un cercueil, comme je te dis, celui que Cross Marian trimbale avec lui où qu'il aille. Je te dis pas comment il a maltraité notre maître. Inadmissible.

-Un peu mérité tout de même.

-Pas une raison.

-Mais, hésita Alma, vous êtes allé l'aider, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez protégé notre maître ? Vous avez accompli votre devoir, n'est-ce pas ?

Un silence lourd de sens suivi les questions.

-Ben, si tu l'avais vu…

-Très vigoureux…

-Très saoul, aussi…

-Ouais, dangereux ces types là…

-Bref, si tu l'avais vu, t'y serais pas allé non plus. Point final.

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures déjà, quand Allen réussit enfin, tant bien que mal, à s'extirper du salon où Wisely et Road l'avaient retenu pendant presque toute la soirée. On l'avait obligé à enfiler l'une de ces tenues de soie qu'il détestait tant, et le comte avait tenu à veiller personnellement à ce que le jeune homme participe à toutes les activités de la soirée. Aussi avait-il dansé avec les demoiselles, joué une partie de billard avec Shéryl, écouté les jumeaux se bagarrer tout en essayant de ne pas prendre parti au cas où sa tête quitterait subitement son corps, et autres divertissements qui lui semblaient étrangement…Ennuyeux.

Toute son enfance avait été bercée de soirée de ce style. Il en avait l'habitude, et pourtant, ce soir lui avait paru nouveau, désagréable. Affolement déstabilisant. Il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie, dormir. Qui sait, peut-être ferait-il une seconde fois ce rêve, peut-être verrait-il une seconde fois ce vampire devant lui ? Il avait la vague sensation que ce rêve n'était pas normal, que quelque chose clochait. Il se souvenait très nettement de la scène, des personnages, il voyait des détails à profusion, et pouvait même imaginer la sensation de brûlure qu'il avait ressentie lorsque le vampire l'avait embrassé sur le front. Tout ça semblait si…réel. Et en même temps improbable.

Allen se changea et s'approcha de son lit. Lulubell, sous sa forme de chatte, s'étalait de tout son long sur les draps. On aurait dit une flaque de fourrure noire. Elle ne se réveilla même pas lorsqu'Allen le déplaça avant de se glisser sous la couette.

C'est alors que Lulubell se réveilla, s'étira, bâilla et bondit silencieusement par terre. Puis la boule de poils la plus vicieuse et rusée qui ait jamais eu l'intelligence de s'asseoir sur une mangeoire pour oiseau, la gueule ouverte et un bout de tartine en équilibre sur le museau, disparut par la porte ouverte.

C'était l'heure de la chasse aux intrus.

* * *

Kanda regardait la fenêtre donnant sur le jardin, accroupi dans la neige, derrière un buisson.

A côté de lui, Cross avait allumé une cigarette. Il souffla volontairement la fumée dans la direction des vampires, qui grimacèrent en sentant l'odeur pénétrer leurs délicates narines. Leur antipathie pour l'homme ne cessait de croitre au fur et à mesure que la nuit s'écoulait.

Pas un bruit ne venait troubler le calme qui régnait sur les lieux. A l'intérieur du manoir, tout était sombre, aucune trace de vie ne venait agrémenter l'atmosphère de vide qui se dégageait de la bâtisse.

Et pourtant, les vampires pouvaient l'affirmer avec certitude, l'endroit était habité par la tristement célèbre famille Noé. La même odeur provenait de plusieurs endroits à la fois, mais une seule se détachait du lot et venait vicieusement envahir les pensées de Kanda. L'odeur d'Allen, non, son parfum, son parfum naturel était si envoutant, si délicieux…Le vampire sentait naître en lui cette pulsion incontrôlable, ce désir ardent de ne plus seulement sentit, mais de toucher, de gouter, de posséder… Il peinait à résister à cette irrepressible tentation qui ne lui laissait aucun répit. Kanda avait besoin de son promis, et il en avait besoin _sur le champ_.

Allen était à peine à quelques mètres de lui, certainement endormi à cette heure de la nuit, seul dans son lit, naïvement exposé à ces ordures qui avaient osé lui voler son si précieux fiancé, sa si belle âme-sœur…

-Je veux Allen, siffla-t-il. Maintenant. Il me le faut.

-Woa, grogna Cross, si ça c'est pas de la dépendance. J'ai de la marijuana si tu veux. Certainement moins…goûtu, dirons-nous, mais bien suffisant pour le moment.

-Oh ! s'indigna Daysia. Comment il ose…

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Lenalee qui était restée en retrait avec Lavi.

-Il a fait des insinuations absolument insultantes sur…

-Rien, coupa Marie.

Kanda inspira profondément. Il se redressa, ferma les yeux, et imagina son bien aimé en train de murmurer à son oreille : « Je t'aime, Bakanda ».

A quelques arbres de là, un chat faisait tranquillement sa toilette, tout en les observant.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, Allen se demanda s'il avait raté le petit déjeuner. Il sentait les rayons du soleil réchauffer une partie de son visage. Lavi l'aurait réveillé, s'il avait déjà été réveillé, n'est-ce pas ? Et en général, quand aucun ne sortait de son lit, Lenalee venait frapper à la porte de leur chambre.

Puis il se posa une autre question. Qui diable étaient Lavi et Lenalee ? Le jeune homme se redressa paresseusement, baillant, et tentant de se rappeler son rêve…En vain.

Il se leva finalement et s'habilla chaudement. Il faisait froid dehors, et il avait grand besoin de prendre l'air. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil avant de quitter sa chambre. Sept heures et quart du matin. Il était probablement la seule personne éveillée dans la maison avec le comte. Celui-ci se levait toujours très tôt. En effet, les couloirs étaient vides, mais quand il entra dans le salon, le patriarche de la famille s'y trouvait déjà, un journal entre les mains.

-Bonjour, comte, dit-il.

L'homme leva les yeux sur lui et lui sourit.

-Bonjour Allen. Dis-moi, as-tu toujours envie de m'accompagner en ville aujourd'hui ?

Allen le regarda un instant. L'accompagner en ville ? Il n'avait jamais demandé à…-_Ils étaient en tête de queue, tous les trois emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux. Ils se tenaient la main, en espérant chacun, sans oser l'énoncer à haute voix, qu'ils auraient toujours la chance de rester ensemble, comme la famille qu'ils étaient et qu'ils resteraient quoi qu'il arrive_-…Il l'avait bel et bien demandé trois jours plus tôt, alors que le comte leur annonçait sa rencontre prochaine avec un associé.

-Oui, j'aimerais bien. Mais seulement si ça ne vous dérange pas.

-Bien sûr que non.

L'extérieur…Allen s'approcha pensivement de la fenêtre. Il posa son front sur la surface froide et ferma lentement les yeux. Il y avait quelque chose d'important dehors. Mais quoi ? Quelqu'un, quelque chose ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se souvenir ? Pourquoi était-ce si difficile ? Pourquoi… ?

-Allen ? Nous partirons dès que Shéryl sera prêt. Wisely nous accompagnera également. J'aimerais que tu ailles les réveiller. Lulubell est déjà dehors, elle nous attend.

-J'y vais.

Allen gravit les escaliers. Décidément, à chaque fois qu'il commençait à réfléchir à ses trous de mémoire, il était interrompu. A croire que ces Noé le faisaient exprès. Une minute… « _ces_ Noé » ? Il était l'un des leurs ! Alors pourquoi… ? Mais quel était cet endroit ? Qu'est-ce qui…Wisely. Non, Wisely n'aurait tout de même pas…

-Qui suis-je ? souffla Allen.

FIN DE LA ONZIEME PARTIE


	12. Partie 12

ATTENTION : Chapitre triste, sortez vos mouchoirs et vos pots de glace !

Bonne lecture !

Eskarina

**Avec Toi**

_Douzième Partie_

Allen sentit le froid l'envahir. Devant lui, tout était vide. Vide d'un blanc immaculé. Comme tout ce qu'il connaissait. Il fallait recoller les morceaux de son existence avant que les différents fragments ne se mélangent.

_Allen…chut, mon chéri, tout va bien…Ecoute…Ecoute, ton papa va jouer du piano pour toi…_

La voix…Il devait suivre la voix, cette si douce voix, pleine d'amour…

_Allen, voyons ! Vas-tu manger cette compote ! Je ne jouerai pas de piano pour t'endormir si tu ne manges pas, compris garnement ? Arrête de lorgner sur cette saucisse, non de Dieu ! Dis aaaaa, allez, regarde comme elle est bonne cette compote ! Mana, cesse de rire immédiatement !_

Oui, il commençait à se souvenir…

Allen marchait sans s'arrêter, sans même savoir où il allait. Il se contentait de suivre ces voix, qui le hantaient, ces voix qui, il le savait, de tout son cœur, il avait désiré de toute son âme. Il ne sentait plus la neige tomber sur sa tête, les obstacles n'existaient plus.

Ils lui manquaient tant…Il en avait tant besoin…Il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi le destin s'acharnait à lui prendre tout ce qu'il avait jamais aimé. Il ne demandait pourtant pas grand-chose : une étreinte pour le réchauffer du froid pesant, des caresses pour le rassurer, une mélodie avant de s'endormir…

Son père, sa mère, puis Mana…

Il arriva au milieu d'une clairière. Il n'y avait aucun signe de vie. Aucun, mais ils étaient tout proches, il les rejoindrait bientôt…

_Ne t'arrête jamais. Avance tout droit. _

Tout droit.

Et il l'aperçut. Il ne la distingua tout d'abord pas très bien, parce qu'elle était recouverte de neige, de glace. Il s'en approcha fébrilement, recouvrant cette fois ses esprits, sentant les larmes glisser sur ses joues. Le froid reprit possession de son corps tout entier.

Il passa délicatement son gant sur la surface de la tombe, dégageant les lourds flocons…

Puis il tomba contre la roche froide, s'agrippant de toutes ses forces à son dernier cauchemar.

-Maman…Papa…sanglota-t-il. Moi je voulais qu'on reste ensemble…C'est tout…

_Et soudain, le garçon tomba dans un profond sommeil_

_Les flammes qui se débattent tombent en cendres_

_Une par une, elles s'élèvent et grandissent_

_Sur ce visage amoureux_

_Des milliers de rêvent flottent au-dessus de la terre_

_Ces rêves…_

Quelqu'un l'attrapa alors dans le dos et posa sa tête contre quelque chose de chaud. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de chaleur. Il n'avait pas besoin de réconfort. Tout ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était être avec eux. Le monde semblait bien loin à présent. Il y avait lui, et de l'autre côté, les autres.

Il se dégagea de l'emprise, et tendit une main vers la tombe.

Mais il fut de nouveau attiré en arrière. On cherchait à l'en éloigner, mais il ne le permettrait pas…

_Dans la nuit, quand les yeux argentés tremblent_

_Tu es née dans une lumière éternelle_

_Bien que des millions de mois et d'années soient passés_

_Peu importe combien de prières sont retournées sur terre_

-Allen, c'est inutile.

-Lâchez-moi, souffla-t-il.

-Tu te fais du mal pour rien.

-Ça n'a plus d'importance. Je n'ai plus à me forcer, maintenant. Je les ai enfin retrouvés…

Il se rapprocha tant bien que mal de la tombe et posa sa tête contre la surface glacée.

-Tout va bien, maintenant…Nous serons toujours ensemble…

-Je ne vais pas te laisser ici à attendre de mourir, idiot !

La voix était douce, mais ferme.

-Non.

-Je veux t'aider, Allen.

-M'aider ?

Allen sentit un sourire naître sur son visage, et les larmes dévier de leur trajectoire.

-ALORS RENDEZ-MOI MES PARENTS ! RENDEZ-MOI TOUT CE QUE J'AI JAMAIS DESIRE ! TOUT CE QUE J'AI JAMAIS DEMANDE !

De nouveau, la personne le serra contre elle. Mais cette fois elle ne chercha pas à l'éloigner de la tombe.

_Je continuerai de prier_

_S'il te plait, livre cet amour_

_Joignons nos mains et embrassons-nous…_

-C'est injuste, souffla-t-il.

-Je sais.

Allen et Kanda restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs heures, le garçon pleurant ceux qu'il n'avait jamais eu la chance de connaître. Ceux qui lui avaient donné la vie, ceux qui avaient placé tous leurs espoirs en lui...

_Ecoute, moi, mon ange. Maman et moi allons devoir nous absenter quelques temps. Tu vas rester avec oncle Mana, d'accord ? Et sois bien sage. Nous reviendront vite, c'est promis… Je t'aime tellement, Allen…Mon petit garçon adoré…Je t'en prie, Allen, vis. Vis pour nous…_

Oui, la mort est douce et froide, comme les flocons de neige qui tombent, inexorablement…

* * *

Wisely avait observé toute la scène. Il avait vu son jeune frère se recroqueviller contre la tombe de ses parents, ne désirant qu'une chose, les rejoindre et avoir enfin l'enfance normale qu'il aurait dû avoir, la famille dont il avait été violemment privé sans même être en mesure de comprendre pourquoi.

Pourquoi ? C'était bien là la question. Wisely avait à peine deux ans de plus qu'Allen, et lui aussi avait été enlevé à ses parents. Les Noé étaient pourchassés, et nul endroit dans le monde ne pourrait jamais assurer leur sécurité. Ils devaient rester ensemble, soudés, se protéger les uns les autres et ne pas hésiter face aux menaces extérieures.

Après la brusque disparition de Neah et sa femme, la découverte de leurs cadavres, le clan avait eu peur. On s'en était pris à eux directement. Ils avaient eu peur parce que la prochaine cible était surement toute désignée. Parce qu'Allen était seul parmi les humains, ces monstres d'humains incapables de coexister avec des êtres différents. Preuve en avait été faite avec les vampires.

Mana avait beau être le frère biologique de Neah, il était le dernier à avoir eu affaire au couple. Lui-même, qui avait eu des contacts suspects avec Cross Marian, ancien membre de l'Eglise. Il était forcément coupable. Aussi, dès qu'ils avaient retrouvé sa trace, les Noé s'en étaient débarrassés. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à obtenir la garde d'Allen.

Mais là encore, ils échouèrent. Le dernier des Walker avait une fois de plus disparu, avant même de passer devant un juge pour enfant. Quelques mois plus tard, ils retrouvèrent enfin sa trace. Leur petit dernier était en vie et en bonne santé. Il venait tout juste d'intégrer le Black Order, une école créée et subventionnée par l'Etat afin d'accueillir les enfants rescapés de la guerre. Puis il y avait eu les voyages scolaires. Après en avoir entendu parler, le comte avait sauté sur l'occasion. Il avait prêté l'une de ses demeures et ainsi, pour la première fois, ils avaient pu approcher le précieux fils de Neah. Le dernier des Walker…C'était si triste à admettre.

Bien que fatalement affecté par son manque de famille, il semblait avoir trouvé des êtres chers à ses yeux. Il s'était épanoui, doucement, comme sa mère lorsqu'elle avait rencontré son futur mari. Sa ressemblance avec Maria était frappante. Mais en le regardant bien, on reconnaissait le visage de son père.

Allen avait cependant bénéficié d'un double héritage : une innocence symbiotique de sa mère, et son statut de Noé de son père. Il avait donc sa place dans cette école. Ainsi fut-il décidé que le garçon resterait au Black Order jusqu'à sa majorité.

Mais là encore, un imprévu avait surgi. Les vampires, menés par Kanda, étaient arrivés. Ils avaient déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer le prince, mais c'était Neah qui en avait autrefois été le plus proche. Définitivement, ils ne pourraient qu'aggraver la situation. Il était temps de rapatrier Allen.

Désormais, Wisely doutait.

Il observait Kanda bercer doucement son jeune frère, s'occuper de lui avec…Amour. Cet amour dont il avait si cruellement manqué pendant toute son enfance. Etait-ce si mal de le laisser suivre les vampires ?

Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose qui clochait. Aux yeux d'Allen, Mana Walker était une personne exemplaire, le père qu'il n'avait pas eu. Jamais il n'aurait fait de mal à son frère. Mais si ce n'était pas Mana, alors qui avait bien pu assassiner les Walker ?

Pas Cross, puisqu'il était sur les lieux, fumant sa cigarette avec, à ce qu'il lui semblait, une pointe de nostalgie et de tristesse.

Wisely décida de s'avancer. En l'apercevant, les vampires, Cross et les humains se postèrent devant la tombe, prêts à bondir sur l'ennemi. Wisely ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de continuer à avancer, et s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'eux.

-Nous avons à parler, dit-il. J'aimerais vous dire certaines choses.

Puis il jeta un regard fatigué à Allen, la tête toujours enfouie dans la poitrine de Kanda, les épaules toujours secouées de sanglots.

* * *

Lenalee posa une tasse de chocolat chaud devant Allen. Celui-ci ne lui prêta aucune attention. Elle remarqua que ses mains étaient toujours agitées de tremblements. Elle s'assit à côté de lui, dans le canapé. Timothy et Miranda étaient allés se coucher directement. Allen avait décidé d'attendre Kanda, et Lenalee et Lavi étaient restés avec lui. Les vampires s'étaient réunis dans le salon, pour une grande discussion avec les Noé. Les choses semblaient s'être calmées.

-Lavi, souffla une petite voix à côté d'elle.

Elle détourna discrètement le regard.

-Oui, Al ?

-Pardon pour ton bras. C'est ma faute. Je n'aurais pas dû…

-Agir comme un crétin ? T'inquiètes, je sais bien que je t'ai mal influencé pendant toutes ces années.

D'ordinaire, Allen aurait certainement rigolé en l'entendant parler, mais il n'en fit rien. Le garçon continua à fixer la fenêtre, en face de lui. Il faisait jour, l'après-midi commençait, mais il se sentait épuisé. Ses compagnons aussi, après leur nuit blanche.

Mais Allen ne se montra pas indifférent pour autant. Lentement, comme s'il hésitait, il attrapa d'une main celle de Lenalee, de l'autre celle de Lavi. Ses deux camarades raffermirent leur prise et se serrèrent les uns contre les autres. La jeune fille posa sa tête contre l'épaule d'Allen, tandis que Lavi passait son bras valide autour de leurs épaules. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, ensemble sur un canapé, main dans la main.

Oui, ensemble pour toujours…

_Allen, cette chanson-là est pour toi. Je l'ai composée pour ton anniversaire. Elle t'appartient. Comme ça, si jamais un jour tu as du mal à t'endormir et que maman et moi nous ne sommes pas là, tu n'auras qu'à la chanter. Tu verras, toutes tes peurs s'envoleront. Parce qu'ici, dans ton cœur, je serai toujours là pour te chanter une berceuse. Avec Toi…_

-Et soudain, le garçon tomba dans un profond sommeil…

* * *

-Vous avez quitté l'Eglise, répéta le comte.

-Ouais, et depuis un bout de temps. Depuis que ma sœur m'a dit à qui elle avait l'intention de se marier, pour tout dire.

-Maria Walker, précisa Kanda.

Le comte soupira.

-Un jour elle est venue me voir, elle semblait différente. Ses traits étaient tirés, elle avait d'immenses cernes et ne cessaient de regarder autour d'elle, comme si elle cherchait quelqu'un. Elle avait peur. Elle ne m'a pas dit grand-chose ce jour-là, simplement que si jamais son mari et elle venaient à disparaître, il faudrait que je m'occupe de leur fils. Je ne savais même pas qu'ils avaient un fils.

-De son côté, Neah avait demandé la même chose à Mana.

-Oui, c'est comme ça que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Maria lui avait laissé mes coordonnées. Nous avons décidé que ce serait lui qui s'occuperait du gosse. La solution de secours, c'était moi. Et là, la guerre a éclaté. Je suis allé sur le champ de bataille en tant que maréchal, et le jour où on a retrouvé le gamin évanoui dans la neige-merci queue de cheval-j'ai quitté le régiment pour le surveiller de plus près.

-Peu après la guerre, nous avons retrouvé Mana, dit le comte. Nous étions persuadés que c'était lui qui…Avait tué notre frère.

-On avait compris, mais merci pour l'info, grommela Cross. C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé avec vos deux têtes de mules infernales sur les talons.

-Oui, dit le comte en se frottant les tempes, je dois bien l'admettre, nous avons fait une erreur. Une très grande erreur.

-Tu l'as dit, Bouffi.

-Je pense avoir une idée en ce qui concerne les assassins, dit soudain Kanda.

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui.

-Oui, vous connaissiez Neah, il me semble, commença Shéryl. Mais…

-Je ne l'ai rencontré qu'à de rares occasions. Et inutile de préciser que je ne connaissais pas son nom de famille. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il venait tout juste d'apprendre que sa femme était enceinte. Il avait décidé de quitter le clan Noé pour s'installer en ville avec elle et son frère. Et je me rappelle très bien l'avoir entendu dire : « même l'Eglise ne pourra pas me gâcher ce bonheur ».

Le silence retomba dans la pièce.

L'Eglise. Un nom leur venait alors à l'esprit.

-Apocryphos. Le chasseur de Noé et d'innocence.

-Maria était une exorciste. Très puissante.

-Et mélanger innocence et Noé…

-…Donne quelque chose d'encore plus puissant.

Les différents groupes s'observèrent.

-Il veut notre Allen.

* * *

La journée avait été longue. Reever souleva le dessus de son bureau et en sortit les Contes d'une Mort Tragique. Ce faisant, il déplaça la paperasse qui à son tour découvrit une petite boite de carton décorée en noir et or. Un petit cadeau de Komui. Offert par Lenalee, évidemment. Il regarda fixement la boîte.

Tous les jours, il lui fallait en passer par là. Si encore Coco&Girouette faisaient de bons chocolats. Du beurre, du sucre… Il fafouilla parmi les petits bouts de papier tristements vides reposant lamentablement dans la boîte et en ramena un chocolat. Nul n'était censé se priver d'un malheureux chocolat, après tout.

Il se le mit dans la bouche.

_Merdemerdemerde_ _!_ Fourré au nougat ! Son unique chocolat de la journée et il tombait sur cette saleté d'idiotie de nougat écoeurant rose et blanc artificiel de merde !

Bah, on pouvait considérer que ça ne comptait pas. Il avait le droit d'en prendre un autre…

La part d'enseignant en lui, celle qui avait des yeux derrière la tête, surprit un mouvement indistinct. Il se retourna d'un bloc.

-On ne court pas dans les couloirs !

Komui s'arrêta net et lui adressa un air coupable.

-Mais Lenalee est rentrée !

Reever leva les yeux au ciel.

-Alors vas-y en marchant. Tu es censé donner l'exemple.

Le directeur ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et sortit _en marchant_ à l'allure d'un boulet de canon. Reever soupira. Les doigts fureteurs découvrirent un chocolat dans le nid d'emballages vides et lui apprirent que c'était une saleté de nougat. Mais il se sentait déterminé. La vie était dure. On avait parfois du nougat.

Pui on frappa brutalement à la porte, coups violents accompagnés de gémissements de douleurs.

Reever observa un moment la porte. « D'accord, prévint-il, si c'est toi Komui… » Du moins, c'est ce qu'il voulait dire. A cause du nougat qui lui collait aux dents, il ne put qu'articuler : « Accol, hi h'est hoi Homui… ».

La porte s'ouvrit sèchement, découvrant tout d'abord Komui, l'oreille pendue en l'air, fermement tenue par…

-C'est moi, dit Kanda. J'ai deux ou trois trucs à mettre au point avec vous.

FIN DE LA DOUZIEME PARTIE

Aaaaaah ! J'ai écouté l'ost de Ar tonelico en écrivant cette partie. Le début en tout cas.

Et pour ceux qui voudraient un aperçu du prochain chapitre, je passe à Girls in Wonderland de K-On. Et oui, j'écris en écoutant de la musique. Ca m'inspire et ça me motive.

Bon, alors ce chapitre est beaucoup, beaucoup plus court que l'original (quatre pages en moins). La suite à la partie 13.

Donc je me suis réorganisée comme j'ai pu, et je pense qu'il y aura 14 parties (quelle surprise que ça tombe sur ce nombre là, n'est-ce pas ?).

Bref...Vous pouvez dès à présent remballez vos mouchoirs, maintenant nous passons la porte "Joie, Vie et Bonne Humeur". Bien sûr, il y aura encore un petit, tout petit moment émouvant, mais pas triste. Qui finira sur une chute, alors pas d'inquiétudes.

En espérant que vous avez aprécié la lecture, que vous avez vu les fautes d'orthographe, que vous me les ferez remarquer, que vous lirez la suite avec enthousiasme et que vous laisserez un review !

Quand à vous qui lisez et ne laissez pas de review, je vous balance des trognons de pomme à la figure ! (Mais je vous laisse en vie pour que vous puissiez savourer la suite. Quelle générosité, tout de même !)

Et demain...CONCOURS !

J'espère que pour le nouvel an vous avez souhaité réussir à être patiennnnnnnnnnnnt...


	13. Partie 13

**Avec Toi**

_Treizième Partie_

Tiedoll renifla le plus bruyamment possible.

-Le concert d'Halloween sans notre petit musicien n'est pas un concert d'Halloween. Vous auriez quand même pu rentrer un peu plus tôt. Yu, je ne te pensais pas aussi lent, mon garçon.

-La ferme, vieillard. Nous n'avons pas eu le choix. Maintenant sortez d'ici. La pousse de soja a besoi_huh_ !

Aux mots « pousse de soja », Allen avait instinctivement réagi. Son coude, comme soudain propulsé par un ressort, s'était écrasé sans la moindre once de pitié dans l'estomac du vampire.

-Ce qu'il veut dire, continua Allen, c'est que certains évènements majeurs nous ont contraints à manquer la fête du mois et qu'il est vraiment malheureux de ne pas avoir assisté à ma prestation, qu'il imagine très bien votre déception. _N'est-ce pas ?_

A peine Kanda croisa-t-il le regard d'Allen qu'il le détourna. Il ne pouvait supporter à trop grande dose le regard noir de son fiancé. C'était…Pas terrifiant, il était un vampire, tout de même, il avait des tripes…Non, c'était tout simplement _glaçant_.

Tiedoll hocha la tête.

-Je comprends tout à fait bien sûr. Il faudra donc attendre Noël. Et puis il y aura encore d'autres Halloween que j'aurai la joie de fêter avec vous. L'année prochaine, celle d'après, voire si tu redoubles une troisième…

-Oh non, dit Kanda qui sentant une aura maléfique planer sur lui recula prudemment.

-Et puis je suis encore jeune, et je suis comme un grand-père pour toi, alors tu m'inviteras surement à passer les fêtes avec toi même une fois l'école terminée.

Kanda ouvrit grand la bouche mais fut coupé dans son élan.

-Bien sûr, professeur. Nous en serions ravis. _N'est-ce pas ?_

Le vampire grommela quelque chose.

-Pardon ? Je n'ai pas entendu.

-…

-Bien, maintenant je vais devoir vous demander de nous laisser, professeur. J'ai entendu dire que les sorties avaient été rétablies, et j'aimerais passer au cimetière demain matin.

-Oh, mais bien sûr.

Le vieil homme se retira et ferma la porte derrière lui. Le vampire soupira de soulagement, tandis que le jeune homme, à l'aide d'un couteau sorti de nulle part, commençait à forcer la serrure du tiroir de la table de nuit du lit de Kanda.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je récupère des affaires que tu as _omis_ de me rendre, répondit-il sans la moindre trace d'émotion.

Kanda sentit les dernières particules d'air quitter sa poitrine. Alors qu'Allen sortait triomphalement un cahier noir du tiroir et l'ouvrait à la première page, le vampire déglutit pour la première fois de sa vie.

-Tu aurais pu me le donner, quand même. Tu sais combien j'en avais envie.

-J'ai pensé…Que ce n'était pas le moment. Qu'il fallait attendre un peu, qu'on verrait ça plus tard.

-Maintenant c'est plus tard.

Allen regarda la première page sans sourciller, tentant de bien mémoriser chaque détail de ce qu'il voyait.

-Mettons les choses au clair maintenant. Les soirs, je dors dans ma chambre avec Lavi. Je consens à ce que tu restes dedans pendant que je dors. C'est un témoignage de confiance, alors n'en abuse pas. Si je trouve un seul vampire dans ma chambre, je l'expulse et toi avec. Donc surveille-les. Et tant que tu y es, tu vas leur dire d'arrêter de me harceler avec leurs appareils photos. Wisely m'a dit où étaient les négatifs, je peux les récupérer quand je veux, vu ?

-C'est lui qui t'a…

-Il savait que tu ne me le dirais pas. Et comme tu es tout de même mon fiancé, pas amant, fiancé, je consens à passer par ci par là, occasionnellement, une nuit seul avec toi. Ne t'imagine pas des choses, d'accord ? Ah, et un conseil : si tu ne veux pas que je redouble et donc être obligé de rester au Black Order un an de plus, ne t'immisce pas dans mes affaires scolaires. Et je veux conserver un certain temps pour mes amis aussi. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas : je pense à toi aussi.

-Tu es trop bon, grogna le vampire.

-Je sais. Wisely me l'a déjà dit.

-Wisely ? Mais pourquoi n'arrêtes-tu pas de parler de lui ?

-J'ai promis de lui écrire et d'entretenir une correspondance avec lui, que tu le veuilles ou pas. Oh, et il a précisé que si jamais il n'avait pas de nouvelles pendant plus d'une semaine, il viendrait en personne mettre les points sur les i avec toi. Accompagné.

-Bande de_houh_ !

Allen alla s'installer sur le lit, le carnet entre les mains. Il regarda la deuxième page.

-Bon, tu viens regarder avec moi ou tu boudes ?

-Tch !

Finalement, il prit Allen dans ses bras, et tous les deux, ils parcoururent l'album photo de la famille Walker.

* * *

-GOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! hurla Lavi le plus fort possible.

A son signal, Allen, Alma, Timothy et Lavi se mirent à courir à toute vitesse. Bien sûr, le vampire était largement devant, mais faisait son possible pour rester à seulement quelques mètres des humains. Timothy, le plus petit, était tout derrière. La course se jouait donc entre Allen et Lavi.

Le rouquin prit légèrement le dessus, lorsqu'une racine fourbe s'enroula autour de ses pieds. Il s'étala de tout son long sur le chemin. Alors que son camarade éclatait de rire, il attrapa le bout de sa cape noire et tira. Ce fut donc au tour d'Allen de plonger en arrière, mais le terrain, vaguement penché, le fit dégringoler sur le côté, et il n'eut d'autre choix que de s'accrocher à la première chose qui se trouva dans le rayon d'action de ses mains : les cheveux de Lavi.

-Tricheur ! cria Allen en le balançant en bas de la pente.

Profitant du corps encore incapable de bouger de Lavi, il retrouva sa stabilité et se remit à courir vers Alma. Alors que l'éclopé se remettait debout, il distingua une silhouette, et se dirigea vers elle à toute vitesse. Il rejoignit finalement Timothy qui le dépassa sans dire un mot.

Puis Lavi comprit qu'il s'était trompé de direction.

-Aah, minnnnnce !

Mais rien à faire, il arriva dernier en ville, et dut payer le déjeuner. Et rembourser Allen.

* * *

Allen posa un nouveau bouquet sur la tombe de Mana tandis que Lenalee allait jeter les fleurs de lotus fanées. Il passa un instant le doigt sur la gravure, perdu dans ses souvenirs. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu. C'était déjà la fin des vacances…

Tout en soupirant, il rejoignit Lenalee et Timothy qui l'attendaient. Un peu plus loin, Alma tirait sans s'économiser sur les joues de Lavi. Le rouquin avait certainement mal digéré le prix du repas, s'était plaint, voire avait lancé une méchanceté sur son meilleur ami. Le vampire lui avait manifestement mal digéré les paroles de l'humain. Le jeune homme se demanda un instant s'il devait l'aider.

PFF !

Et puis quoi encore ? Il n'était pas sa nounou.

Timothy les attendit un instant tandis que Lenalee et Allen partaient devant. Il faisait beau pour ce début de Novembre, alors autant en profiter tant qu'ils le pouvaient.

Le soir commençait à tomber, déjà, mais ce soir était une exception. Ce soir était prévue une pluie d'étoiles filantes, phénomène rarissime. Les humains ne pouvaient pas manquer cette occasion : rester dehors toute la nuit, sur une colline, observer un évènement qui n'arrivait qu'une fois par siècle environ sur les terres du Black Order.

Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, Timothy et Alma avaient allumé un feu sur la colline, au pied d'un arbre. Ils s'étaient assis en cercle. Plusieurs étoiles avaient fait leur apparition dans le ciel noir. Ils attendaient le milieu de la nuit en comptant les constellations qu'ils reconnaissaient, et qui se déplaçaient lentement de l'est vers l'ouest.

-Oh, s'exclama soudain Lavi, une étoile filante !

Dans le ciel sombre, un astre s'écoulait en laissant derrière lui une fine trainée blanche. Alma, qui avait déjà assisté à ce phénomène plusieurs fois, leur raconta quelques anecdotes. D'après lui, il y avait à la capitale un endroit appelé l'observatoire. C'était là que tous les soirs, des astronomes qui étudiaient les étoiles se rassemblaient. Ils savaient tout sur les astres, et c'était l'un d'eux, qu'Alma avait autrefois connu, qui lui avait expliqué ce qu'il savait sur la question.

Dans le ciel, une autre étoile filante apparut. Elle était encore plus brillante que la précédente. Allen se souvint alors du visage de sa mère, comme une réminiscence, en train de lui raconter une histoire avant qu'il ne s'endorme.

-On est comme des étoiles filantes…

Ses amis le regardèrent avec un air interrogateur. Allen sourit.

-Ma mère m'a un jour dit que les êtres humains étaient comme des étoiles filantes. Ils ne brillent que le temps de vivre, puis ils s'éteignent à jamais. Et ceux qui ont su briller à travers les cœurs d'autres êtres sont les étoiles les plus belles et les plus lumineuses, elles sont éternelles, parce qu'elles ont fait bien plus que vivre. Elles se sont accomplies pleinement. Elles ont vécu pleinement.

-Elle disait de jolies choses, murmura Lenalee.

Alma approuva d'un sourire. Soudain, l'unique fille du groupe se releva et tendit les mains vers le ciel.

-Je suis certaine, dit-elle, que ta mère est devenue une étoile des plus brillantes. Eteignez le feu, vite !

Les garçons lui obéirent et se rapprochèrent d'elle. Le vent souffla doucement autour d'eux, faisant onduler la jupe rouge de Lenalee. Ils observèrent le ciel, et ne furent pas déçus.

-Il neige, s'exclama Timothy, il neige !

-Il me reste un œil, tu sais, je ne suis pas encore complètement éclopé. Et pas la peine de t'agiter comme ça, t'en n'as pas eu suffisamment la semaine dernière, de la neige ?

-C'est pas la même chose ! Là c'est…Particulier…

Les étoiles volaient, et au milieu de leur scintillement, Lenalee tourbillonnait, les cheveux, la cape et la jupe soulevés par le vent. Derrière elle, une nouvelle étoile filante parcourut le ciel. Le vent qui soufflait sur la colline traversait l'herbe et caressait les cheveux de chacun.

Et Alma qui observait Lenalee…

* * *

On avait installé un karaoké dans la salle de concert. C'était du tonnerre.

Au départ, les professeurs avaient proposé de la musique classique, puis, peu à peu, les élèves s'étaient ramenés avec leurs guitares, basses, batteries et pianos électriques. Ça finissait comme ça tous les ans, alors on n'avait rien dit. A l'aide d'un super système des plus modernes et tendances appelé rétroprojecteur X, les paroles étaient projetées sur le mur face à la scène.

La salle était pleine d'élèves.

Tout près de la scène, Allen, Lavi et Alma attendaient Lenalee. Il y avait eu…Un accrochage avec son frère un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Ils n'avaient pas bien compris en fait, mais apparemment un vampire avait demandé la main de la jeune fille à Komui. Qui l'avait mal pris. Très, très mal pris.

Il avait alors essayé de l'enfermer dans son bureau, de barricader toutes les issues et de faire signer des procurations à sa sœur. Qui n'avait pas beaucoup aimé.

Quand Komui était en colère, ça faisait du bruit, beaucoup de bruit. Mais quand Lenalee était en colère, ça faisait mal, et bien mal. La barricade avait tenu exactement une minute trente, un record. Lenalee avait alors foncé dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Miranda, s'y était enfermée pour ne plus en sortir. Quand Allen avait prudemment frappé à la porte, Alma devant lui au cas où, elle avait répondu qu'elle les rejoindrait au concert.

De son siège, Allen pouvait apercevoir Komui, une paire de jumelle en main, qui scrutait la salle depuis un balcon.

Le groupe qui jouait s'arrêta, puis ils se dirigèrent vers les coulisses…Avant de rester cloué sur place la bouche grande ouverte. Puis quelqu'un sembla les rappeler à l'ordre et ils disparurent de la scène en courant. Et Lenalee arriva, micro en main.

Un silence lourd envahit la salle.

Lenalee s'était, encore une fois, coupé les cheveux. Pas à ras comme quelques années auparavant, mais juste au-dessus des épaules. Elle était toujours aussi belle, il n'y avait rien à dire. Elle avait mis un décolleté et une mini-jupe, le tout avec des talons hauts.

Un cri de désespoir fusa du haut des gradins surplombant la scène et d'ordinaire réservé aux invités. Mais il fut vite éclipsé par Lenalee qui prit la parole et cria dans le micro :

-POUR L'EMANCIPATION DE LA FEMME ! VIVE LE MATRIARCAAAAT !

Houlala…

Puis, tout devint un peu flou du côté masculin. Toutes les filles hurlèrent des trucs genre : « Pouvoir aux femmes », « temps des conquérantes » ou encore « à bat le patriarcat ». Bref, les trois quarts de la salle s'enflammèrent. Puis Lenalee et son groupe de fille commencèrent à jouer.

Pour rocker, ça rockait.

Quelques garçons finirent l'après-midi à l'infirmerie, mais ils ne surent jamais ce qu'ils avaient fait. Pareil pour les vampires : les femelles semblaient étouffer d'énergie et devoir la dépenser en cognant tout ce qui n'avait pas de jupe.

Quelques filles qu'il connaissait depuis longtemps vinrent rassurer Allen en lui assurant qu'il avait toujours été « charmant », et juste après un groupe se mit en chasse de « l'éclopé ».

Mais Lavi, prévoyant, s'était éclipsé un moment avant.

Aussi Allen était-il seul avec Lenalee et Alma quand le vampire s'agenouilla devant la jeune fille et demanda :

-Lenalee Lee, veux-tu m'épouser malgré le refus de ton frère ?

La jeune fille ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir. Elle tira la langue à Komui, qui lançait des insultes et aurait sauté sur scène du haut du balcon si Reever et quelques hommes de la scientifique ne l'avaient retenu par les jambes et les bras, puis elle répondit bien fort :

-Oui, Alma Karma !

-Cool ! fut la réponse.

Puis il attrapa Lenalee style mariée, et l'emmena « faire une petite promenade en amoureux ».

Komui s'étrangla en hurlant, mais l'infirmière en chef était affirmative, il survivrait. Son corps, en tout cas. Mentalement, c'était une autre affaire.

* * *

-Tu ne penses pas que tu as répondu un peu vite ? demanda Allen.

-Non, dit Lenalee. Après tout, les vampires obtiennent toujours ce qu'ils veulent, il ne sert à rien de résister. Regardes-toi, tu es tombé comme une mouche devant Kanda.

-…

-Et puis, vois le bon côté de la chose : Alma a toujours, de tout temps, collé Kanda. Ce qui signifie que nous allons rester ensemble tous les deux. Ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle ?

-Oh, dit Allen, pas bête, ça…

-N'y pensez-pas, siffla une voix glaciale derrière eux.

Les deux humains se retournèrent sur Kanda, qui tirait Alma par l'oreille. Hors de question que je me trimballe deux boulets.

-Lâche-le, soupira Lenalee.

-_Pardon ?_

-Lâche-le, j'ai dit.

-Parce que tu crois que je vais obéir à une _petite_…

Le regard noir que lui lança Allen suffit à le faire taire sur place.

Kanda avait pigé le truc quelques heures auparavant. Lenalee Lee était la meilleure amie d'Allen. Donc pas touche. De plus, Alma était le promis de la fille. Donc…Il allait devoir laisser Alma le gonfler jusqu'à la fin des temps…C'était mauvais, ça, très mauvais.

Il avait enfin retrouvé son âme sœur, et il fallait qu'en plus il tombe sur un pot de colle supplémentaire.

Il n'y avait qu'un mot pour ce genre de situation : merde de merde.

FIN DE LA TREIZIEME PARTIE


	14. Partie 14

**Avec Toi**

_Quatorzième partie_

Deux mois plus tard.

25 Décembre.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher. Allen pénétra dans la chambre de Kanda, vide. Le vampire n'était pas là, et il n'avait pas non plus assisté au traditionnel échange de cadeaux de Noël du Black Order. Allen était passé devant sa chambre, où seul se trouvait Lavi, plongé dans le livre que son meilleur ami venait tout juste de lui offrir. Quant à Lenalee, elle était allée faire une promenade avec Alma, sous les jumelles et cameras insistantes de Komui. Tout le monde était occupé…Et Kanda ne se montrait pas.

Allen posa le paquet destiné à son fiancé sur la table de nuit, et contempla les derniers rayons de soleil. Il n'était pas tard, mais déjà la nuit tombait… L'automne s'en allait pour laisser la place au froid et aux ténèbres toujours plus profondes de l'hiver. C'était un cycle répétitif, et pourtant l'avancée de l'obscurité rendait toujours Allen…Mélancolique.

Lentement, il se dirigea vers le piano exigé par Kanda quelques semaines plus tôt. Il s'installa et posa ses doigts sur les touches. Elles n'étaient pas froides, le Black Order ayant une fois de plus exagéré sur la dose de chauffage. Il appuya doucement sur les touches et commença à jouer, fermant les yeux, et imaginant, tout autour de lui, la neige qui tombait inlassablement, recouvrant le sol d'une épaisse couche immaculée.

La mélodie n'était pas particulièrement triste, ni même joyeuse, loin de là, mais on sentait les larmes monter aux yeux lorsqu'on l'écoutait. C'était une vague d'émotions pures, une ode au temps qui passait lentement mais surement, aux fleurs qui fanaient malgré leur beauté, une ode à la vie éphémère, fragile, et pourtant si belle, si improbable.

Oui, la neige recouvrait tout sur son passage, les fleurs, les nids, les terriers, les feuilles, la vie, telle une douce berceuse, qui se propageait légèrement sur le monde. Il était temps pour la vie de se reposer, de s'endormir et de retrouver des forces pour une aube prochaine. Il était temps de s'enfoncer entre les chaudes couvertures, pour se remémorer les souvenirs des jours passés, et rêver des promesses que demain apporterait peut-être…

Oui, c'était la mélodie de l'hiver. Le Musicien le savait.

Lorsqu'il joua sa dernière note, savourant le son si doux à son oreille, il sentit une paire de bras le tirer en arrière. Il ouvrit les yeux pour tomber nez à nez avec Kanda.

-Je t'ai cherché, remarqua-t-il.

Le vampire sourit et relâcha sa prise.

-Je t'ai attendu tout l'après-midi, même, continua Allen qui se rapprocha de la fenêtre.

-Pardonne-moi. J'avais quelque chose d'important à faire. Je suis allé chercher ceci.

Il déposa un carnet de couleur bleu azur, cerclé de fines lignes d'or.

-Tiedoll m'a dit qu'il était de tradition d'offrir un présent à ceux qui nous sont chers pour Noël. J'ai dû faire l'aller-retour dans la journée jusqu'à la cité du Nord, ce n'était pas la porte à côté.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi aller si loin ?

-Je me suis rappelé que j'avais ça. J'ai pensé que ça serait le cadeau idéal.

Il lui tendit le petit carnet. Allen se précipita sur la table de nuit et saisit la petite boîte emballée, qu'il fourra dans les mains du vampire en rougissant.

-Toi d'abord, dit-il. Je ne savais pas trop quoi t'offrir, alors…

-Ton corps ?

-La ferme, Bakanda. Je me suis dit…Tu aimes bien quand je joue du piano, n'est-ce pas ?

-Qui n'aimerait pas ? répliqua l'ainé, qui fronça les sourcils en découvrant son cadeau. Une bille ?

-Hum, pas tout à fait. C'est une sphère de zéphire. Ça…Capte les sons. Ça les enregistre, et comme ça on peut les écouter à volonté. Donc j'y ai mis quelques…

-Celle que tu viens de jouer y est aussi, nota le vampire, en l'approchant de son oreille.

-Ça tient tout seul si tu la déposes dans ton oreille.

-Hum, ingénieux. Où as-tu dégoté un truc pareil ? Je ne savais même pas que ça existait.

Allen le fixa un instant, puis baissa les yeux et commença à se triturer les doigts, nerveux.

-Secret, marmonna-t-il.

Le vampire n'insista pas et déposa le carnet sur ses genoux.

Allen le remercia et l'ouvrit délicatement. Il avait d'abord pensé à un vieil ouvrage, mais nul titre, nulle référence n'étaient inscrits. Il ouvrit le livre à la première page, pour découvrir, tracés à l'encre bleue vert les mots suivants :

_Journal intime de Neah Walker (1914-1916)_

Allen ouvrit grand la bouche et les yeux.

-Comment…

-Il avait une vieille maison dans la cité du Nord. C'est là-bas que je l'ai rencontré. Après sa mort, elle a été offerte à la commune en tant que patrimoine. Les documents qu'il y avait laissés y sont toujours, et j'avais trouvé ça lors de ma dernière visite.

Sans attendre plus d'explication, Allen déposa le carnet sur la table de nuit, au grand étonnement de Kanda, et prit le vampire dans ses bras.

-Merci, souffla-t-il à son oreille, d'où s'échappaient les sons d'une de ses compositions.

Le vampire sourit et ne se fit pas prier pour l'étreindre.

-Dis donc, s'exclama soudain Allen, tu te souviens de notre marché ?

-Oui, soupira Kanda. Comment oublier quelque chose d'aussi stupide ? Ça me fait perdre mon temps. Pas de mariage avant tes dix-sept ans, et école jusqu'à la fin du lycée. En échange tu m'embrasses minimum une fois par jour et tu dors avec moi le week-end, je cite, « dans ton extrême bonté ».

-Hum, dit Allen en passant devant lui. C'est bien ça.

-Modifications non acceptées.

-Mais je n'allais pas…

-Alors quoi ?

Allen soupira.

-Je me disais simplement que ça t'intéresserait peut-être de savoir que j'ai dix-sept ans aujourd'hui.

Kanda releva brusquement la tête et le fixa avec de grands yeux. Il retira la sphère de zéphire de son oreille et demanda :

- Répète-moi ça s'il te plait.

-J'ai dix-sept ans. Je suis majeur, ça y est. (et oui dans cette histoire la majorité est à 17 ans)

-Je reviens, dit-il.

Tel un spectre, il disparut derrière la porte qui claqua violemment. Allen entendit plusieurs tables se faire défoncer puis tout redevint calme. Il se demanda alors s'il n'aurait pas dû attendre un peu avant de lui dire…

Le vampire revint et verrouilla la porte derrière lui. Il se précipita sur son fiancé et le prit par les épaules, commençant à le secouer comme un prunier dont les fruits visés seraient trop hauts pour être atteints.

- Epouse-moi !

-Hein ? Mais et le genoux à terre ? La question ? Tu pourrais au moins le faire dans les règles !

-Pousse de soja !

-Oui, oui, je dis oui, Bakanda…

Kanda le lâcha soudain, attrapa vigoureusement sa main droite et plaça un anneau sur son annulaire gauche. Ça c'était de la demande en mariage à la vampire. Allen ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il s'était toujours imaginé…Un peu plus de douceur et de tendresse…Trop demander, apparemment…

Et bien qu'une partie de lui-même s'y fût préparée, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le contrat soit immédiatement suivi par un plaquage sur le lit. Il sentait son cœur battre comme s'il ne restait que dix secondes avant son explosion. Puis, à son grand mécontentement, il réalisa que la couverture avait été tirée, de façon à ce qu'il se retrouve entre les draps.

Tout à fait conscient de l'indignation de son fiancé face à son coup monté, Kanda s'installa tranquillement à côté de lui, bien loin du comportement du sauvage empli de désirs. Il se comportait comme…Un gentleman ? Nonononon, impossible ! Allen réfuta cette idée aussi vite qu'elle lui était venue. Il l'avait jeté sur le lit, tout de même !

Kanda sourit vicieusement au jeune homme, qui lui répondit par un regard noir. Enfoui sous le drap, Kanda lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux.

En remarquant le teint anormalement pâle d'Allen, il continua tendrement à passer ses doigts entre les mèches blanches. Sentant sa main dériver de ses cheveux à sa joue, Allen ferma involontairement ses yeux, frissonnant en sentant la bague du vampire lui chatouiller la peau. Allen posa également sa main sur la joue de Kanda, sa propre bague collée contre la peau du vampire. Alors qu'ils contemplaient calmement les yeux l'un de l'autre, ils pouvaient sentir la chaleur du corps de l'autre se transmettre par leurs mains. Il faisait chaud dans la pièce, certes, mais la température n'était certainement pas la seule en cause…

Les lèvres du vampire s'étirèrent en un sourire satisfait. Tandis qu'il tenait fermement Allen contre lui, il lui déposa un léger baiser sur la bouche. Puis, alors qu'il l'embrassait encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que leurs souffles se mélangent, que les baisers devenaient de plus en plus longs, leur baiser devint passionné, mêlant la chaleur de l'un, la force de l'autre, le désir commun aux deux âmes sœurs…

Allen s'accrochait désespérément au corps de son amant, qui, lui, commença à déplacer sa langue dans sa bouche, caressant toujours ses cheveux, lui arrachant des soupirs de plaisir. Le cœur d'Allen battait de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite contre sa poitrine. Puis soudain, il se sentit étrangement gêné, et essaya inconsciemment de rompre le baiser. Mais Kanda n'était pas particulièrement pressé, et dans un chuchotement, il commença à prononcer le nom d'Allen contre son oreille. Sa voix résonnait en parfaite harmonie avec les battements de son cœur, et cette unité l'aida à se calmer.

Kanda jeta rapidement son long manteau noir au sol, et déboutonna habilement sa chemise qui rejoignit l'autre vêtement au pied du lit. Légèrement déboussolé et peu motivé, Allen l'imita, mais sans y croire vraiment, jusqu'à ce que soit chuchoté à son oreille : « Ne fais pas ça », et il fut gentillement repoussé contre le matelat.

« Allen, dit-il, promets-moi une chose : ne te déshabille surtout pas. Et essai de ne pas retenir ta voix. »

Allen sentit le rouge lui revenir aux joues au grand galop. Il hocha timidement la tête, et se sentit presque défaillir quand son ainé ajouta « Et une fois que ce sera terminé, ne t'habilles pas immédiatement ». Il le regardait de nouveau avec ces yeux de prédateur, ces yeux sans fond. Le vampire utilisait son charme sur son amant, et pour la première fois, celui-ci se laissa faire. Il reboutonna sa chemise sans même s'en rendre compte, trop occupé à contempler les deux orbes bleus scintillants qui le fixaient avec une envie non dissimulée.

Puis Kanda passa lentement ses doigts entre les boutons de sa chemise. C'était un geste étrangement affectueux, et en sentant la souplesse de sa peau, la chaleur de son corps, toute peur disparut de l'esprit d'Allen. Sa nervosité quant au contact avec la peau d'une autre personne disparut progressivement, dissoute par le désir que Kanda réussissait à lui transmettre par un simple regard. Une fois le reste de leurs vêtements au sol, Allen passa un bras dans le dos de Kanda, sentant son poids au-dessus de lui.

Il comprit alors que, bien que lui étant totalement dévoué, il n'était pas encore tout à fait au vampire. D'où l'empressement du plus âgé : Allen n'était pas encore sien, mais ce moment était sur le point d'arriver, enfin.

-Allen ? souffla Kanda, qui sentait avec délice la chaleur de sa paume dans son dos. Il glissa lentement, presque sadiquement même, un doigt le long des omoplates du jeune homme, lui arrachant un soupir de contentement. Il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, son esprit s'engloutissant dans le plaisir d'un long et profond baiser qui leur donnait à chacun le vertige, leurs sentiments transmis à travers la force et l'ardeur de leur baiser.

-Allen, est-ce que tout va bien ? Ton cœur bat si vite, le taquina le vampire.

-Le tien aussi, souffla le jeune homme.

Consumé par la passion, son esprit était devenu brumeux et sa voix rauque. Allen sentait chacune de ses cellules le brûler comme la braise au contact de sa peau nue. Tout ce qui lui restait de conscience de la situation se fondit dans la luxure qui envahissait chacun d'eux. Qu'il tente de cacher son plaisir, que ses mouvements soient retenus, tout était dévoilé par les mains et la langue de Kanda sur son corps. Allen s'agrippait au matelas de toutes ses forces, gémissant dans le lit. Alors que la température de son corps continuait d'augmenter, Kanda repassa sa main sur les traces de chacun de ses baisers sur son corps, lui murmurant à l'oreille combien il était beau, combien il était désirable. Allen haletait, et Kanda l'embrassa dans le cou, tandis que ses mains faisaient le tour de son corps, n'épargnant pas le moindre centimètre de peau.

Allen le sentit alors en train de lécher son cou avec envie. Il ne dit rien : le vampire avait déjà sa permission. Ses crocs vinrent à la rencontre de sa peau, il hésitait. Ses canines frôlaient sa peau avec retenu, il en avait terriblement envie…Et l'humain trouvait cela follement excitant Il passa une main derrière sa tête pour le pousser à le mordre. Ses crocs s'enfoncèrent puissamment dans sa chaire. Allen ne pensait pas que ce serait…Agréable. La première fois qu'il avait été mordu, lors de leur rencontre, il avait affreusement souffert. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de douleur, au contraire. Il sentait le vampire boire son sang, tout en continuant ses caresses. Puis il retira ses crocs de son cou, pour sucer avec fébrilité le sang qui continuait de s'écouler de la plaie. Et autant l'avouer, Allen adorait ça.

La peau de l'humain était teintée d'humidité, et il ne cessait de se perdre dans ce plaisir que lui infligeait sans pitié son amant. Soudain, Kanda cessa ses caresses. Allen fit la grimace, réclamant d'un simple coup d'œil qu'il continue. Le vampire posa son front contre le sien, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

-Laisse-moi te prendre, murmura-t-il.

Allen soupira et ferma les yeux quand le vampire posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il acquiesça. Néanmoins, lorsque le vampire essaya d'écarter ses jambes, il résista inconsciemment. Kanda ne le pressa pas, et embrassa légèrement ses tempes. Et caressant ses cuisses et ses hanches avec passion, il renouvela l'acte, sans résistance cette fois.

* * *

Incapable de se déplacer, Allen jouait d'un air absent avec les cheveux de Kanda. Le vampire l'avait embrassé partout, et sa peau n'arrivait pas à oublier le plaisir procuré par ses caresses. Il profitait de cette extraordinaire impression d'avoir été dévoré en entier. Se rappelant les recommandations de son amant, il était resté nu. Blotti dans les draps, le dos collé contre la poitrine de Kanda, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'amas de vêtements jeté par terre plus tôt dans la soirée. A l'extérieur, tout était complètement noir, à l'exception des flocons de neige, qui continuaient à tomber. Il s'allongea sur le dos, les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre qui servait de tête de lit. A ses côtés, Kanda se redressa légèrement, cherchant une meilleure vue sur le visage du jeune homme. Il déposa, juste à côté de lui, la sphère de zéphire.

Le vampire sourit silencieusement, et attrapant délicatement le bras droit d'Allen, il embrassa sa bague.

-Désormais, murmura-t-il, quoiqu'il arrive, je serai avec toi.

Un sourire étira les traits fatigués d'Allen. Les vampires ne dorment pas, mais les humains en ont grand besoin. Il ferma les yeux, posa sa tête contre la poitrine du vampire. Ses derniers mots avant de sombrer dans le sommeil furent :

-Avec Toi…

FIN DE LA QUATORZIEME PARTIE

ICI S'ACHEVE **AVEC TOI**

**AAAAAAAAAAAH ! J'ai tout fini, la vache ! Quatre chapitres en une journée...**

**J'ai cru que j'allais pas réussir...**

**Maintenant je peux ENFIN en commencer une autre...**

**...REVIEW ?**

LA FIN ?


	15. Epilogue

**Avec Toi**

EPILOGUE

_Deux Ans Plus Tard_

-Ah, encore une ! fit Allen en pointant le ciel du doigt.

-C'est vraiment extraordinaire…Elles se suivent toutes.

Allen et ses amis regardaient la voute céleste, émerveillée. Il faisait un peu froid en ce début d'été, mais le spectacle dans le ciel leur faisait oublier la fraicheur de la nuit. Ils étaient tous assis sur une colline, près du Black Order.

-C'est joli, n'est-ce pas ? dit Timothy. Je voulais que vous contempliez ça avant de quitter l'école. Je suis certain que c'est le seul endroit de ce vaste monde où on peut les voir aussi bien !

-Tu vois drôlement petit.

Lavi partait pour la capitale. Il avait obtenu un poste à mi-temps aux archives nationales. Il n'était pas vraiment motivé, n'ayant franchement aucune envie de quitter ses amis, mais c'était son rêve de toujours. Miranda avait décidé de suivre la voie de chercheur, et avait dans l'idée de voyager à travers le monde entier. Timothy, bien sûr, restait à l'école. Il n'avait pas encore terminé ses études après-tout.

Quant à Allen et Lenalee, ils suivraient les vampires vers l'Est.

-Hum, marmonna Allen, je m'inquiète…C'est vraiment une bonne idée de laisser Lavi tout seul ?

Lenalee éclata de rire, alors que le rouquin répliquait derechef :

-Mais oui ça ira !

-Ça ira pour tout le monde, dit Lenalee.

Le silence s'installa. Un peu plus loin, Kanda et Alma attendaient à côté des bagages. Ils ne parlaient pas, ne les regardaient même pas. Ils avaient l'éternité, mais pas les humains. Pas tous. Il fallait les laisser savourer chaque moment pleinement. Les laisser ensemble, autant qu'ils pourraient l'être.

-Miranda, Marie t'accompagne, c'est ça ?

Miranda rougit dans l'obscurité et opina timidement.

-Prends soin de toi.

Toute la bande se tourna vers Lenalee, qui commençait à pleurer.

-Elle disait « ça ira », mais elle pleure déjà ! se moqua Lavi.

La jeune femme regarda le visage de chacun.

-C'est là qu'on se sépare.

Le murmure de Lenalee ramena le silence.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Allen.

Il avait l'air sûr de lui.

-Tant qu'on suivra le chemin qu'on s'est tracés, on continuera à briller !

Ils observèrent les étoiles en souriant.

-On se retrouvera !

Il y avait tellement d'étoiles filantes qu'on avait l'impression que le fond noir du ciel allait bientôt complètement disparaître. Elles tournoyaient dans toutes les directions. Chacune étincelait en suivant son chemin, éclairant l'obscurité.

Personne ne prononça le mot « Adieu ».

-A bientôt !

Laissant le vent emporter leur promesse, chacun descendit la colline vers son propre avenir.

Les étoiles filantes allaient à nouveau se croiser dans leur course, mais leurs pensées étaient déjà ailleurs.

Kanda prit la main d'Allen, et murmura, encore une fois :

-Je serai avec toi.

Allen lui sourit et, emboitant le pas à Lenalee et Alma, ils quittèrent pour la dernière fois la forêt du Black Order. Il n'y aurait pas de retour à la maison, cette fois.

Ils iraient droit devant, sans regarder en arrière.

Ils se savaient sous le même ciel, et c'était bien suffisant.


	16. Bonus

**Avec Toi**

_BONUS _

Kanda jeta un coup d'œil au champ de bataille. L'armée de vampires gagnait du terrain. Evidemment. Ce n'étaient pas ces misérables insectes incapables d'accepter leur infériorité qu'étaient les humains qui allaient les repousser.

Leur défaite était d'autant plus inévitable qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu de se faire attaquer sur ce front-là. Ce qu'ils étaient naïfs…Il avait suffi d'envoyer quelques vampires vers le nord pour que les bataillons humains suivent. Il restait à peine un bataillon pour protéger la forteresse. _Bande de mauviettes_.

-Yuuuuu ! Tu m'as manq…

Kanda déplia lentement son bras, prêt à l'emploi.

-…UéééOUARG !

Alma se prit le poing en plein dans les yeux, et fut propulsé en arrière sous le choc. Il s'étala de tout son long dans la neige.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, misérable éclaireur ? jeta froidement le vampire.

-Quel manque de délicatesse, répliqua Alma en se frottant le front. Pas étonnant que t'ai toujours pas trouvé ton âme-sœur, mon vieux. T'es trop violent, et je préfère te le dire tout de suite, la violence conjugale est la porte ouverte vers le divorce et bien d'autres…

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

- Hum, tu m'as dit de te prévenir quand tous les soldats auraient quitté la ville. C'est quasiment fait.

-Quasiment ? répéta Kanda.

-Et bien, disons que j'avais un petit creux, et que j'ai croqué les renforts. Mais j'ai respecté les limites de la politesse, rassures-toi. Il y a des humains qui s'amusent à essayer de les soigner. Des civiles. Je ne les ai pas touchés. Bien que j'ai senti une odeur toute particulière et franchement salivante. J'avais presque envie de partir en chasse, dit-il en se passant la langue sur les lèvres, découvrant des canines encore rouges de sang.

-Bien, j'y vais. Si je trouve le duc du coin…

-Le vicomte…

-Ouais, si je trouve le vicomte je le prends en otage, on gagne, on rentre. Point.

-Est-ce que je peux…

-_Non._

-Mais tu ne sais pas ce que j'allais demander !

-Et je ne veux pas savoir. Reste ici et fais-toi petit.

Le vampire grogna de mécontentement, mais finit pas s'asseoir dans un coin et observer le champ de bataille d'un air fortement ennuyé.

Kanda descendit rapidement de la colline sur laquelle il s'était installé, et sans être dérangé par qui que ce soit, il franchit la muraille de la ville. Lorsqu'il atterrit sur les pavés, ce fut pour se retrouver face à une pile de corps vidés de leur sang, abandonnés négligemment dans le cul de sac. Kanda leva les yeux au ciel. Et Alma prétendait s'être retenu…

Il tourna l'angle et manqua s'écrouler quand l'odeur pénétra ses narines. Il s'appuya sur le mur et ferma les yeux. Tout proche. C'était tout proche. Et ce n'était pas du sang. C'était certainement la même sentie par Alma. Un parfum d'herbe se dégageait également, mais plus faible, presque inexistant à côté de cette envoutante odeur. Sans en avoir conscience, son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre, et ses dents à mordre l'air dans l'espoir de se débarrasser de cette soudaine envie de se nourrir.

Il entendit alors quelque chose près de lui. Il souleva une paupière et aperçut un homme lui foncer dessus. Kanda l'évita habilement. Bien que blessé et apparemment agonisant, l'humain semblait décidé à l'emporter avec lui dans sa tombe. C'est alors que Kanda vit l'arme. C'était de l'argent. Mauvais plan. Alors que le guerrier lui fonçait une nouvelle fois dessus, le vampire se prépara à l'éviter…Puis se retrouva immobiliser. Une femme armée jusqu'aux dents l'avait saisi à la taille et empêchait le moindre de ses mouvements. L'épée pénétra violemment son torse, mais il saisit l'arme à mains nues, sa peau le brûlant férocement au contact de l'argent. D'un simple coup de pied, il arracha son dernier souffle à l'homme, et sans demander son reste se retourna et planta l'épée dans le corps de la femme, qui s'écroula à ses pieds.

Le vampire observa un instant la scène. Puis il soupira. Bravo Alma et son travail bâclé. La blessure n'était pas particulièrement gênante, ça guérirait, comme toujours, mais sa tenue par contre…

Il continua son chemin, le sang gouttant le long du tissu, un doigt en-dessous de la narine. Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'arriverait pas à faire disparaitre cette odeur tant qu'il ne serait pas parti. Il pouvait aussi éliminer le gêneur, mais il n'était pas là pour ça et n'était pas d'humeur à chasser. Il avait déjà bu assez de sang dans la matinée sur le champ de bataille.

Puis, tout d'un coup, l'odeur devint insupportable. Il s'écroula par terre, haletant. Il ne pouvait plus se retenir, il fallait qu'il trouve l'humain, et vite. Jamais auparavant un parfum de mortel n'avait eu cet effet-là sur lui, jamais son cœur n'avait battu aussi fort. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, et vite. Il devenait progressivement incapable de réfléchir, c'était dangereux. Il tenta de se relever mais échoua, soudain agité de tremblements.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi son corps régissait-il si fort à cette odeur ? Pourquoi son esprit était-il incapable de penser à autre chose ? Pourquoi…

-Monsieur, fit une voix, tout près.

Le vampire releva brusquement la tête, il distinguait mal à cause de l'odeur qui lui brouillait l'esprit, mais vite il remarqua que celui qui lui causait tant d'ennui se dressait devant lui. Un enfant. Un enfant qu'il lui semblait avoir déjà vu. Il avait des cheveux blancs et une longue cicatrice sur le visage…

Kanda eut alors l'impression de sortir d'un long, très long rêve. Il savait exactement qui était ce garçon. Mais il était trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt. Alors pourquoi maintenant ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là, morveux ? Tu es sur le champ de bataille ! Ne me dis pas qu'on engage des pousses de soja comme toi dans votre camp !

Il avait essayé, malgré son état, de faire peur à l'enfant, qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce, visiblement pas apeuré le moins du monde.

-Je soigne les blessés. C'est pour aider Mana, murmura-t-il, tout en ouvrant un sac qu'il portait en bandoulière.

_-Toi ?_

Le vampire n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Le gamin, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans, aidait sur le champ de bataille ? Un gosse ? Mais quel parent digne de ce nom enverrait son enfant sur le champ de bataille ? Sauf, souffla une petite voix en lui, si le parent en question était persuadé que son gamin ne risquait rien, l'ennemi ayant été aperçu dans la direction opposée…

_Merde._

-Je vais vous faire un bandage, dit le garçon. Sinon le sang va…

-Je suis un vampire, cracha-t-il avec hargne, tu ne le vois donc pas ?

Il espérait avoir parlé avec ténacité, mais il fut vite déçu en voyant le garçon relever fièrement la tête, un éclat de rébellion et de détermination dans les yeux. Absolument…irrésistible.

Kanda tenta de reculer, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à s'éloigner de cette douce odeur qui pénétrait tout son être.

-Je ne suis pas aveugle. Je sais me servir de mes yeux, figurez-vous. Et je sais aussi faire des bandages, alors arrêtez un peu de crier.

Kanda venait de se prendre une pelle. Si le gamin, à cet âge, était une tête de mule, qu'est-ce que ça serait plus tard ! Avec un désir torride de passer à l'acte, il se dit qu'il serait ravi de s'occuper du cas du garçon si celui-ci venait à être trop rebelle…

Puis, lorsqu'il sentit son bras être soulevé par les deux mains de l'enfant, il s'arrêta de respirer, et l'observa minutieusement. Il était adorable. Rien qu'en le regardant, on avait envie de l'attraper et de lui caresser ses cheveux blancs soyeux, qui semblaient si doux. Sa peau était pâle, et on voyait à certains endroits, au niveau de sa gorge, les veines qui contenaient le sang le plus exquis du monde, il n'en doutait pas.

Trop absorbé qu'il était par sa contemplation, il ne sentit pas le désinfectant sur sa blessure, ni même les bandages collés contre sa peau. L'humain était terriblement concentré sur sa tâche, essayant tant bien que mal d'être doux. Du sang couvrait les manches de son manteau, mais il ne semblait pas gêner outre-mesure. Le vampire, alors qu'il regardait les gouttes de son sang couler sa peau, sentit la température de son corps monter, pour la première fois de sa vie.

Le garçon se redressa alors, soulagé d'en avoir terminé et de ne pas avoir commis d'erreur. Il évita le regard de Kanda, qui le remarqua aussitôt et sentit un grognement s'échapper du fin fond de son esprit.

-Normalement il ne devrait pas y avoir de marque, dit-il. Il faut juste attendre que ça cicatrise. Je suppose que ça a le même effet sur les humains et les vampires.

Le garçon fit alors un pas en arrière, mais le vampire lui attrapa le poignet. Hors de question qu'il le laisse s'en aller seul sans l'avoir marqué à vie. Il devrait attendre, bien sûr, mais au moins il serait sûr que personne d'autre ne le toucherait. C'était une protection contre tout autre vampire. Il était bien trop appétissant pour rester sauf bien longtemps. Même Alma avait failli le dévorer.

-Où vas-tu ? demanda-t-il gentiment.

Le garçon fronça les sourcils.

-Vous n'êtes pas le seul blessé du coin, vous savez.

Le vampire sentit ses lèvres s'étirer dans un sourire sadique et sournois. La chaleur qui l'enveloppait monta encore d'un cran lorsque l'enfant sembla réaliser dans quoi il s'était fourré. La peur commençait à percer dans ses yeux, et il sentait à travers son étreinte, son bras trembler imperceptiblement. Bien qu'il soit terrifié, le garçon refusait apparemment de l'accepter, et surtout de le montrer. Il était fier. Et cela le rendait d'autant plus attirant…

-Reste un peu avec moi, petit.

-Mais…

Avant que le garçon ne puisse émettre la moindre protestation, le vampire l'attira dans ses bras, étouffant contre lui toute forme de résistance.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ?

La question était pour lui pleine de sens : il devait marquer son âme-sœur afin de la préserver de tout autre, mais comment ? Il ne pouvait pas lui prendre sa virginité : cela reviendrait à lui donner la jeunesse éternelle, or lorsqu'il avait rêvé de lui à sa naissance, il avait vu dans ses bras un beau jeune homme, presque adulte, pas un enfant.

Ce dernier sembla interpréter la question autrement.

-Vous allez tuer une personne qui vous est venue en aide ?

Le sourire du vampire s'élargit encore. Il était si innocent qu'il n'imaginait pas pire que la mort comme danger…

-J'aurais guéri de toute façon. Je suis immortel, et ce n'est certainement pas une blessure comme celle-là qui va m'achever. Ce que tu as fait va juste permettre au processus de guérison d'accélérer.

-Vous auriez pu le dire plus tôt, marmonna-t-il.

-Tu m'aurais abandonné dans mon état ?

Sentant avec perspicacité qu'on le narguait, l'enfant tenta de se libérer, agitant vainement ses jambes dans tous les sens. Mais c'était inutile, l'adulte était bien trop fort pour lui. Au bord des larmes, et se retenant avec tout ce qui lui restait de résolution, il marmonna :

-Vous me faites mal.

Kanda desserra aussitôt son emprise, son ardeur soudain refroidie par le mal être de son prisonnier.

-Regardes-moi, ordonna-t-il en collant son front contre celui du plus jeune, qui n'avait d'autre choix que d'obéir.

-Regardes-moi bien, petit, souffla-t-il.

Lentement, les paupières du plus jeune devinrent lourdes, se baissèrent, et ses yeux se vidèrent des dernières traces de volonté qui l'avaient habité. Il avait été emporté par son charme.

-Bon garçon, dit-il. Maintenant donnes-moi ton nom.

Les lèvres du garçon se soulevèrent doucement, articulant lentement et avec soin :

-Allen. Allen Walker.

Dans un coin de son esprit, Kanda sentit un malaise. Walker ? Non, ce n'était qu'une coïncidence…

-Quel âge as-tu ?

-Six ans.

Kanda soupira de mécontentement. Il allait falloir attendre longtemps.

-Hum…Tu es bien plus jeune que je le pensais. Bien, Allen…

Encore une fois, il sentit son corps s'emballer et prendre le dessus.

-Tu as des cheveux blancs, et une cicatrice qui se termine en pentacle sur le visage. Je ne pensais pas te trouver aussi tôt. Alors…voyons, dix ans me semblent convenir. Oui, ce sera parfait. D'ici là…

Kanda mordit son bras, recueillant son sang dans sa bouche, puis il embrassa le garçon, déversant le liquide dans la sienne. Il prit un certain plaisir à toucher le garçon, profitant de l'occasion pour explorer la bouche de son promis. Inconsciemment, Allen avala une partie du sang, mais pas tout.

-Avale, lui dit-il.

L'humain s'exécuta. Le vampire le releva ensuite, le positionna contre le mur, et commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Il observa un instant la peau si pale, puis quelques doigts dessus. Il constata avec satisfaction que sa peau était encore plus douce que dans ses fantasmes. Puis, avec une jubilation et un désir non refoulé, il planta ses crocs dans la chaire. Le sang était absolument succulent, aucun de ceux que Kanda avait gouté auparavant ne l'égalaient.

Allen se dégagea alors de l'emprise de son charme, et se raidit en sentant la douleur vive dans son cou. Sa respiration devint haletante, et toute force quitta son corps. Il était à présent maintenu debout par son geôlier. Il se débattit sauvagement, suppliant le vampire d'arrêter, ne retenant plus ses larmes tant la douleur était lancinante.

Kanda, une fois qu'il eut absorbé assez du sang du garçon, lécha rigoureusement la plaie, se refusant catégoriquement à laisser la moindre goutte de ce sang divin être gâchée. Désormais, il serait le seul à pouvoir sentir son odeur, du moins à grande distance.

Il écarta d'un doigt la larme qui longeait sa cicatrice, et se pencha à nouveau sur l'enfant.

-Je n'épargne jamais mes ennemis. Pas même les enfants, dit-il, mais pour toi, Allen Walker, je vais faire une exception. A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu es mon compagnon de cœur. Je te donne dix ans avant de revenir te chercher. D'ici là, la guerre devrait être terminée. Profites en bien. Parce que dans dix ans, murmura-t-il, tu seras à moi, et rien qu'à moi. Je ne te cèderai à personne, c'est bien compris ?

Puis il attrapa le menton d'Allen, le redressa afin que le garçon le regarde dans les yeux. Des yeux magnifiques, pures, et pour l'heure terrifiés, ce qui ne plut pas particulièrement au vampire.

-Retiens bien mon nom, Allen. Je suis Yu Kanda. Répète-le. Fais ce que je te dis.

-Yu Kanda, murmura Allen.

-Bien.

Il le prit et le souleva dans ses bras avec satisfaction.

-Maintenant, tu peux oublier jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre.

Les yeux du garçon se fermèrent aussitôt. Kanda remonta alors son odeur à travers toute la ville. Lorsqu'il arriva devant l'immeuble qui servait de QG aux volontaires, il déposa délicatement le corps de son fiancé sur les marches. Et, pour la dernière fois avant dix ans, il l'embrassa langoureusement, profitant de l'inconscience de l'enfant.

Lorsqu'il revint sur la colline où l'attendait Alma, il ordonna le retrait immédiat des troupes.

-Et où allons-nous ? demanda Alma.

-Nous rentrons.

-Pardon ? Et le vicomte ?

-Considère cet endroit comme un patrimoine. Interdiction d'y pénétrer sans mon autorisation personnelle.

Kanda jeta un dernier regard à la ville, et passa une langue sur ses lèvres. Alma suivit son regard.

-Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec cette succulente odeur que j'ai sentie disparaître il y quelques dizaines de minutes ?

Alma considéra le sourire triomphant de Kanda comme un oui. Et il comprit.

C'était le début d'une nouvelle vie.


End file.
